Beacon's Exorcist
by Discarab
Summary: Allen has been thrown into Beacon academy. Where is he? How can he return home? Will he return home as the same person? Only time can tell. OP Allen and some Noah Allen. Chapter 10 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Beacon's Exorcist**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story. As you know well why wouldn't you this is a RWBY crossover, it takes place right after the ark arc. This is going to be my first real story, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and if you can get some more people to read. I would like some input. Well I should stop talking and get to what you guys want to see. Now without any delay here it is. Beacon's Exorcist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or RWBY each series belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The unknown stranger **

Allen sighed under his breath as he quietly thought to himself. How long had it been since he'd seen civilization? About a month if his memory still wasn't frozen solid. He raised his hand to his mouth to cover a sneeze as the cold wind blew into his face.

" Damn it Komui " He yelled, why shouldn't he? He had been traveling for a month in Greenland do to a vague report from some villager do to abnormal weather patterns. Storms with lightning as bright at the sun and rain as cold as ice one minute, and the next clear skies with blazing hot winds. It was quite like the village he went to close to when he first started his job as an exorcist, he met a father and his daughter named Helga. Helga tolled him that her father was obsessed with finding the leaf of revival. An object from legend said to revive the dead. He and Kanda managed to find the two nearly frozen to death in the snow, the father ended up following them as they searched for the innocence that was causing the abnormal weather. One thing led to another and he and Kanda actually ended up re uniting a father with daughter, the trip was not without the patented glare he got from Kanda however. Thank god he didn't have this mission with him, what he was on was just an easy solo mission or so he thought. He had been sent Greenland when similar abnormal weather patterns occurred in this area it had to be innocence. That was how he got here, currently trudging through 3 feet worth of ice and snow. His golem companion Tim Campy what looked like a yellow sphere with wings and a cross in the center was currently flying right over an opening of a nearby cave. Where the innocence was supposedly hidden. He put on a face of genuine discomfort as he nearly tripped down the steep, wet and gravely floor of the cave with sheets of ice forming on the side walls. He looked to the right his golem flying with relative ease down to the bottom of the cave in an almost teasing fashion. Allen sighed.

" lucky, you don't have to walk down this damnable floor, wait for me at the bottom ". His golem floated down to sit on a rock at the bottom center of the cave.

Allen brought his right arm up to his left scratching the shoulder of his anti akuma weapon. He cursed as he realized that he wasn't holding on to the wall, and slipped on the ice like rock. After about ten seconds of continuous rolling he landed face first his but in the air, legs behind him on the ground in a kneeling fashion as he slid and stopped right next to the rock Tim Campy was sitting on.

" shut it " groaned Allen as if Tim Campy could talk, and he knew that if the Golem could talk it would be mocking him right now.

He sat up in a less than graceful fashion and continued following his golem deeper into the cave. It soon got pitch black the darkness slowly overtaking the sunlight from the entrance like snakes waiting to pounce on their prey. Allen took out a mini flashlight from one of the pockets from his black and white exorcist uniform ( Think the uniform from season 1 ) he never understood why he kept this uniform, but seeing as it was still his current favorite and was perfect for this cold weather he didn't mind wearing it on this mission. He broke from his thoughts as he saw near the end of the cave was a room with a slight purple glow. As he got closer and closer to the entryway the sound of insane laughter got louder and louder. He poked his head in the room being carful to stay in the shadows in case someone or something was in here with him.

" wow " was all Allen managed to utter as he took in his surroundings it what looked like a massive underground temple. With paintings on the walls depicting what looked like black creatures with bone white and red masks. On the ceiling and floors he saw paintings of what looked to be warriors, some with swords and axes, others with guns and bows and arrows. In the center of the massive circular room was a pedestal which on top was,

" what is that?" Allen thought in confusion and slight fear. He had never seen an item like that before, and the way it was emanating energy he could tell this was this was the object that was causing the abnormal weather. The object was circular, light blue and looked like an eye. As he cautiously walked towards the mysterious object the laughing he had heard when he entered was as loud and clear as can be.

" what is this laughing?" Allen thought " Could it be an akuma? "

The idea was definite possibility the earl or a Noah would definitely want the object in the center of the room, based on the energy it was giving off it was an object of power. The laughing kept getting louder and louder the closer he got to the object, that was when he realized it wasn't laughter, it was crying. Someone was crying but he couldn't see who. The only entrance was where he came from and from what he could see there were no windows or gaps in this large room. His boots clinked on the ground as he got closer to the eye. That was when he saw a liquid coming from what would have been the pupil of the eye. The eye was..._ crying?_ When the eye was just out of arms reach his left eye burst to life. In a similar way to when he was in the Asian branch recovering.

" what the hell why is it reacting like this " He lifted his left arm up to cover his eye. " This is almost as bad as when I was in the Asian branch. But this eye isn't an akuma."

Allen rolled on the ground in pain both hand covering his left eye as Tim Campy flew around frantically searching for a way to help his friend. Allen looked up at the eye like object while he was leaning on the pillar. The crying got louder and louder every inch closer he got to the eye. It wasn't crying in pain, he thought. It was the type of crying like it was begging for help for someone to take it off this pillar it was sad and sounded exactly like the souls trapped in akuma, it wasn't able to do anything about it's own pain. That was probably why his eye was reacting this way it definitely felt like an akuma. With a bit of struggle, the pain in his left eye never ceasing he brought his right hand to the object desperate to make whatever was in this eye stop crying. The force he felt as his hand got close to the object was unnaturally strong, the force constantly pushing his hand away. Much to his frustration his hand could not get any closer than one inch to the object.

" Why? Why can't I grab it? " Allen whined, he wanted the crying to stop he wanted to leave. But the object was pulling him almost screaming at him to pick it up. So why couldn't he? The object seemed to want to leave or at the very least be held, it was just this energy that was keeping him back. He wondered, the energy seemed to be similar to akuma and akuma kill humans. But akuma can't beat innocence. Allen thought with a smirk proud that he figured out the riddle. He stretched out left hand the sleeve being pushed back to reveal his arm due to the sheer force of the energy. But just like his guess he was able to grab the object, as his middle finger grew closer and closer to the object the dark energy seemed to pick up. Feeling unworldly and dangerous, but honestly when had he ever backed out of danger? Especially since he gained the Crown Clown. With that in mind he willed his left hand to the eye looking object his middle finger finally landing right on the pupil like imprint. What was a small feeling of victory soon turned to fear as the object suddenly began to grow absorbing his arm. He felt his entire body being dragged in by the ever growing eye. He began to scream.

" Tim Campy! Grab on and pull! " Allen screamed desperate rid his arm of the damnable eye. Allen felt Tim Campy grab the hood of his coat, but to no avail.

" ACTIVATE " Allen yelled trying to get his innocence to respond. " ACTICATE! " It was all but lost now his entire left body had been already pulled into the now vortex like pupil. Which had grown to three times his height. His innocence didn't respond.

" After all I have done after all I have been through this is what will do me in " Screamed Allen as the last of his body was pulled into the vortex, Tim Campy along with him. " Is this really how I die, not by my friends side or from an akuma." What would everyone think? They would be decimated if he suddenly disappeared again, especially Lenalee. But he didn't feel any pain which was odd, instead it felt like something was pulling him to help. Like someone was screaming in his ears that if he didn't go it would die. No matter what the cost, Allen thought, he always wanted to avoid loss of life. But he didn't want to jump straight in do to an assumption. That was why he was struggling to escape, to get out. He saw Tim Campy try one last tug to get him out, until the vortex pulled in what seemed like retaliation Tim Campy into itself swallowing Tim Campy whole.

" Tim Campy " Allen screamed this was a problem. Even if he did make it out Tim had to be the one to lead him through the maze of this cave system, without Tim he would get lost. Since the hallways were to cramped for Noah's ark to teleport him away to safety. He would end up wandering the cave system until eventual death from starvation. It didn't feel like the vortex was trying to kill him. It felt like it was trying to embrace him. But he still had no idea what would happen if he just jumped in.

" So a slow agonizing death in a cave system, with close to a 0 percent chance of me leaving, or I jump in and hope for the best with a chance of escaping. " He inwardly gave a sigh at the irony of his situation deciding it was better to travel after Tim with a chance of survival than to die horribly in a cave. He closed his eyes and let the vortex suck him in with one last word: " What have I gotten myself into " the last word echoing off the walls as the last of him was enveloped into the vortex.

* * *

" Where am I " Allen mumbled feeling the air brush against him. Straining he moved his eyes left and right trying to find Tim who was flying straight above him. But something wasn't right. He didn't feel like he was on solid ground instead it felt like he was in the air. Fearing the worst and glancing to the left he saw a forest of red trees. The morning sunlight shining on the top of the leaves made it look like a sea of blood. There was just one problem... he was falling, and fast. Suddenly all feeling returned to his body as he flailed around in the open air, quite frightened to look down. Tim Campy it seems was in a similar position as it was obviously struggling to keep up with him as he fell to the ground. Earth getting closer and closer with every second that passed by.

" Crap! If I don't do something quick I really am going to die." Allen glanced to the right noticing a long sturdy branch to his right. " Tim grab on " Allen yelled, to which Tim obliged. " Here goes nothing, Tim this is going to hurt. Clown belt! " The second the words left his mouth his arm transformed into his anti akuma weapon with 5, 3 feet long blades on the tip of each of his left hand's fingers. And a white cloak with a metal masquerade mask on the back of the cloak's white hood. He lifted up his left hand towards the nearest branch and released a long rope made of white innocence. The rope grabbed onto the branch wrapping around and firmly attaching itself to support Allen's Weight. Using the momentum from his fall Allen swung away from the ground, snapping the branch in the process. Causing he and his golden golem to go flying through the trees. Allen searching for another branch to slow their momentum.

" Tim Campy try to hold on, I am going to grab another bran- " Allen was cut off when his body landed hard on a stone pillar causing him to cough up some blood. As he felt himself fall towards the hard ground.

" This looks ancient, did I just stumble on some old ruins " Allen coughed as he fell. There were some small pedestals surrounding what looked like the central platform, which, to his dismay was made of harder materials than the rest of the ruins, just his luck that he would fall on the only part of the floor made of solid metal.

" Damn " mumbled Allen as he laid back first on the iron platform he just landed on, Tim Campy sitting on his chest. " I think I may have hit my head, that would explain why everything is getting darker " Allen thought as he looked around one last time before losing consciousness. But what confused him the most before he passed out was what was on the small pedestals. " Why are there chess pieces here? "

* * *

" Come on team RWBY! "

" Ow! Jeez I told you Ruby don't wake me up like that for the last time ".

" Weiss is right, that can get annoying. " Mumbled Blake who looked up to see her team's leader awake and fully dressed in her patented red and black clothes.

" What is it this time? " Ruby's older sister Yang tiredly whispered as she pulled her pillow over her face.

" It's training time! The tournament is starting in a few days and we need to be ready ". Yelled Ruby with glee. And to her teammates despair as each one of them covered their ears.

" Five more minutes " Yang sighed to the agreement of Weiss and Blake.

" Come on guys! Team JNPR is already there, we can't let us fall behind " To those words every sleeping member of team RWBY shot out of bed to freshen up, Ruby smirked knowing full well how competitive each one of her teammates was.

" Where are we going? " asked Yang rubbing her eyes tiredly as she put on her battle gear.

" The Emerald forest! The teachers cleared most of the grim out yesterday, but the grim will be back soon so today is the only day we can train there safely ". By the time Ruby finished explaining all of them were already out the door and on their way to the Cliffside entrance of the forest.

" So anywhere specific you want to train at? " Weiss grumbled obviously not used to waking up this early.

" I was thinking around the old temple where we did our initiation at " said Ruby to her teammates, clearly excited about the tournament coming up in a few days. " You know, it's a nice and flat open space, and we would be able to see any left over grim coming out of the forest long before they got to us ". Yang, Weiss and Blake all groaned at where they would be training, obviously not a fan of the long walk ahead of them.

" Why don't we just train at the Cliffside " yawned Blake who moved her right hand over her mouth.

" Team Ren and Pyrrha already told me they will be training there, and every other team participating has called all the good spots in the forest so that's the only place left " Ruby sighed, Yang could obviously tell that her younger sister was also not a fan of the long walk to get to the temple once they arrived at the forest. Yang noticed when they got outside how quiet it was in Beacon, to which Ruby told her that most of the teams where either training in the forest or still asleep.

" How many teams are in the forest right now " yawned Blake and Weiss probably wanting to figure out the chances of them running into another group.

" Right now only team JNPR and us are up right now, if we left while everyone was training in the forest it would take much longer to get to the temple " spoke Ruby gleefully as they walked up to face of the Cliffside, seeing team JNPR already up and training. Pyrrha was teaching Jaune how to use a sword more effectively Pyrrha blocking while Jaune was looking for an opening to strike. Ren and Nora were just sitting on a nearby tree watching their team leader and Pyrrah spar.

" Hey Ren, Nora " Ruby yelled as she ran up to the tree the two were sitting on.

" Hi Ruby " Nora yelled, the ginger jumping of the branch she and Ren were sitting on and did a backflip before landing right in front of Ruby and the the rest of her team. Ren however just jumped off and landed right next to Nora.

" Hello Ruby I'm guessing you and your team have come out to train as well? " asked the raven haired teen Ren.

" You guessed it Ren, since the teachers cleared out the forest yesterday me Weiss, Yang and Blake are going to go train at the temple " Ruby exclaimed while moving her arms in the air. Ren glanced over behind her seeing the rest of team RWBY who all looked a bit groggy.

" Well I hope you have a fun time training " said Ren as he turned his head back to Pyrrha and Jaune who were currently walking towards them.

" You guys are training at the old temple " asked Pyrrha with her eyebrow raised in question.

" Yep " do you guys want to come and join us? We could hold our own mini tournament there!

" That's actually not a bad idea " Weiss mumbled through a yawn as she walked up to team JNPR and her team leader, with a nod of agreement from Blake and Yang.

" Well it's not a bad idea, we will probably be facing each other in the tournament after all. It may be good to get a taste of everyone's fighting style, but that's not my decision ". Pyrrha nodded towards Jaune who noticed and started thinking.

" It could be fun " Jaune said bashfully with a hand on the back of his head. " I wouldn't mind fighting you guys, it would be good experience on my part, what about you Ren and Nora? "

" I don't see why not, what about you Nora " Ren said with a hand on his chin in a thinking position his eyes looking towards the sky in thought.

" Yay temple! " Nora exclaimed jumping in the air with her hands up in glee. Ruby and Yang looked at her wondering what was going on inside her head.

" I'll just take that as a yes " Ruby squeaked as Nora started skipping around them. " The more the better, you guys don't mind right? "

" No way Iv'e been waiting for ages to fight Pyrrha! " Yang yelled.

" Well Ruby, will you take the lead? " Jaune asked? The rest of team JNPR and RWBY already heading to the Cliffside to make there way to the temple.

" Sure thing Jaune, you better give it your all " Ruby said giving Jaune a thumbs up. " Well what are you waiting for? Lets go ".

* * *

It took team RWBY and JNPR quite a while to make it to the temple about an hour at most. Even without the grim it was still easy to get lost in the dense of blood red trees. Ruby sighed as they finally got to the final stretch of wood before they made it to the temple currently talking to Yang about the tournament.

" Who do you think you will be going against Yang " Ruby asked her sister as she skipped over a rock.

" Me? I wouldn't mind fighting someone with good hand to hand combat skills, no one at this school can currently match me in that department " Yang sighed with pride. " What about you little sister? anything in particular you want to see at the tournament? "

" Hmmmm I wouldn't mind seeing some new weapons, I have seen most of what Vale has to offer right now so I'm excited about what the other kingdoms students will bring out ". As Ruby said this she got a glint in her eye obviously excited about the new weapons she would be seeing at the tournament. To this Yang sighed it was well known that her little sister was a weapons junkie and was obsessed with constantly finding new ways to upgrade her Crescent Rose scythe.

" Really that's all your excited for not meeting new people? Maybe we can actually find you a date somehow " Yang teased, to which her younger sister went up a vibrant shade of red.

" Lets just focus on training right now " Ruby groaned to embarrassed to come up with a come back. Ruby looked over her left shoulder to the rest of team RWBY Weiss seemed to be asking Blake questions about what it was like to be a faunus, to which Blake happily replied. Glad to make Weiss see from her point of view about the discrimination the faunus were facing. Weiss seemed to be asking currently about the types of faunus.

" So how many different types of faunus are out there? I mean I know you are part cat, but what else is there? "

" As you have seen in school, Weiss there are faunus that are part rabbit and monkey sometimes there are even faunuses that are part bear or lizard. " Blake exclaimed with her index finger in the air.

" I know about those types of faunus Blake " Weiss pouted. " I'm talking about faunus that are part carnivore. I have seen faunus that are part herbivore or omnivore, but never something like part tiger or lion. " Weiss asked to which Blake seemed to be thinking before finally answering.

" Yes there are faunus like that, but they are rare. The only ones I know of that are part carnivore are leaders of the white fang. There may be one that is part carnivore in school, but I seriously doubt it. Those who are part carnivore are put under strict surveillance due their high blood lust. " Answered Blake causing Weiss to pale.

" Does that mean that they are all killers ". Stuttered Weiss fearing that someone like that would be in her school.

" No very few become killers. Most just join the army, or become a hunter to satisfy their bloodlust " Blake stated as she turned her head to address her team leader. " Ruby how much longer till we get to the temple? "

Ruby turned to face Blake " I think only about twenty more minutes, why? "

" No reason it's just the more time we spend walking the less time we spend training " Blake answered with a groan.

" Anyway don't worry Blake, we still have most of the day to tra- " Ruby cut off when she felt something hit her left cheek. " Ow! Yang did you just hit me?! "

" What, no! What gave you that idea? "

" Well something metal just hit me! " Ruby yelled annoyed, her left hand holding her cheek.

" Um guys " Pyrrha pointed towards the front of the group at a golden flying object. " What is that? "

Ruby and the rest of the group all turned to where Pyrrha was pointing. There, floating right in front of Ruby was what looked like a small bird. Except it was obviously not anything they had seen before. Instead of a body or a head, the wings were attached to a golden sphere with what looked like a cross in the middle, the weird object also had a tail coming out the back of the sphere. Everyone just seemed to stare at the object for a good minute or so before Ruby let her child like instincts kick in, grabbing the object so the wings came out the bottom of her palms. Ruby was ecstatic.

" Awwww! It's so cute! " Ruby hugged the golden object gaining stares from everyone except Nora, who seemed to be just as interested in the object as Ruby was. Pyrrah walked up to the two equally curious about the animal, but instead of holding or suffocating the mysterious animal like Nora and Ruby were currently doing. She just stood there and took mental notes on the creature before finally speaking.

" Does anyone know what animal this is? " Pyrrha asked curiously, completely amiss to what species this animal belonged to.

" Wait you don't know what this is Pyrrha? " Jaune asked while walking up to Ruby and Nora trying to get a closer look at the animal. Pyrrha shook her head.

" No Jaune, I have never seen anything like this before. How about you guys. " Pyrrha turned to the rest of the group, hoping that one of them could spread some light on this animal that she had never seen before. To her dismay everyone just shook their head.

" Should we take it with us back to Beacon when we are done training? One of the teachers have to know what this thing is. " Yang stated, waiting for confirmation from the rest of her teammates, along with team JNPR. Who all nodded in agreement.

" Wait don't we need something to hold it in? " Ruby asked, putting her arms up in a thinking position. Unknowingly letting go of the creature.

" Ruby! " Pyrrah screamed as the creature flew away.

" Crap! Come on we need to catch it. " Blake yelled, running after the creature along with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR, before the creature stopped dead in it's tracks. Everyone cursed as they tried to slow down, running over one another and falling on the blood red grass. Once both teams managed to get back on their feet and dust themselves off, they were surprised to see the creature still waiting for them.

" The hell, wouldn't that have been the perfect time to get away from us? " Yang scoffed staring at the creature.

" Maybe it doesn't want to get away, look. " Ren pointed at the creature as it flew about 10 meters away before stopping and turning back to face the two teams. " It wants us to follow it. "

" Um excuse me everybody, but don't we need to be training right now? We can't afford to waste any more time chasing after something we know nothing about. " Weiss stated matter of factly.

" Wait, we are going to train at the temple right? " Jaune asked.

" Yes, why Jaune did something happen? " Pyrrah asked, worried for her leader's safety.

" No that's not it, but isn't that the way to the temple? " Jaune pointed in the direction of where golden object was leading them. The object itself still patiently waiting, hovering 10 meters away. There, to the left of the creature was a small eroded rock. Signifying that they were close to the temple. A awkward silence consumed the area of the two teams Ruby was currently thinking whether or not shteams the two teams should still follow the creature. Wait, why was she so paranoid? The animal didn't look, sound or even feel dangerous. If it was Ren would have already senseits dangerous aura, the older teen was easily the best of the two groups at sensing aura but the teen was currently quiet. She wasn't afraid of the golden bird like thing. Except especially when you are a leader of a hunter group you can't help but be cautious.

" Nora! Wait where are you going?! " Ren shouted snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Ruby looked up to see Nora gone, currently running after the golden animal through a clearing of trees that served as the entrence to the temple courtyard. Causing the two teams to go running after the ginger.

" The hell why did she just run off, she does know that we have no information on that creature right? " Yang turned to face Ren while running. Looking at him as if he had the answers.

" Well why are you all looking at me like that? " Tick marks started appearing on the Chinese teen's head.

" Well " Weiss asked.

" Well what? "

" You knew Nora longer than anyone else here. Even a novice would know not to go running of in this situation, and she made it to Beacon so she's no novice."

" You honestly think I know what goes on in her head. Trust me, she can handle herself for a few seconds if she gets ambushed. "

" AIYEEEEEE! "

" That sounded like Nora! " team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR started sprinting the instant they heard the scream. Bursting through the trees weapons drawn eyes landing on a kneeling Nora.

" Nora thank god! I thought something happened." Ren walked up to his childhood friend putting a hand on her shoulder, the smile on his face disappearing once he saw what, or should he say who she was kneeling next to. It was a boy about Ruby's age, wearing all hoodie and white, with a black hood currently shadowing the top half of the boy's face. Sitting on the boy's torso was the mysterious golden animal they had been chasing.

" What should we do? He looks hurt "

" Well that's a stupid question Ruby, the answer is obvious. We bring him back to Beacon and get him medical attention " Weiss scolded, her gaze never wavering from the boy laying at Nora's feet.

" Aw! After we walked all the way out here " Yang complained her hands lifted behind her head.

" Well we have no choice he could very well die if we leave him out here " Blake almost glared at Yang, insulted that her friend would turn her back on someone in need.

" Alright alright jeez ever here of sarcasm ". Yang held her hands up defensively.

" This isn't something you should joke about Yang " Pyrrha scolded.

" At any rate let's just get him back to the academy. Once we drop him off at the nurses office we'll come back here and train " Any objections? The entire group shook their heads. " Good than let's go we are burning daylight " .

* * *

**So there it is , the first chapter. Please review, give suggestions and don't hold back on pointing out problems just no ranting okay. Thanks and see you next time chao!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I'm back and for those who read the last chapter and decided to review I thank you. We continue in the story directly after team RWBY and JNPR drop off Allen off at Beacon.  
**

**Chapter 2**

**A joker in the midst of swords and shields **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or RWBY all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

White was all Allen could see once he passed out nothing but an eternal plane of white. The dreaded color drenched the sky and walls to give it the image of a sheet of paper just waiting for a pen to meet it's plane. This is where Allen currently sat, in a hard cold throne of stone. His arms and legs chained. He had been here once before, when he learned of his powers of the Noah's ark. Standing right in front of him just like the first time he was here, was the man who had gifted him, or cursed him with that power of the musician the fourteenth.

" Hello Allen " Was all the fourteenth said to Allen.

" Fourteenth? Why am I here. Where are my friends? "

" Do you not remember? You fell " As the Noah said this Allen could feel the memories of the past few hours come rushing back to him, his head was still pounding.

" What do you want? " Allen whispered knowing that the man could hear him. Allen wanted to get back to the order as soon as possible, what part of him commanded his body to jump into that portal. He had never done something so idiotic before and the thought of it made him angry. But what was that forest of red trees, never in all of his time on this earth had he ever come across trees with blood red leaves and something told him the man in front of him knew entirely what was going on.

" Do you remember what happened now musician? " The fourteenth addressed.

" Yes I do and I don't see why you had to drag me to this horrid spot in my mind just to make me remember falling into some forest " Allen spoke barely holding onto his anger. He always hated the fourteenth for making him the musician, which because of that fact caused some finders and higher ranking members of the black order, who he was previously good friends with, now just gave him a cold glare when they thought he wasn't looking. That hate wasn't going to go away any time soon.

" I dragged you here to tell you that, for now, you can't use the ark to get back to the black order " The fourteenth stated. Which caused Allen to start worrying the second the second the news reached his ears. Why couldn't he use the ark. If he was somewhere far away without a map it could take him months to get back to the order. But worrying wasn't going to solve this problem, first he needed to know why.

" Why can't I use the ark? I thought it allowed the user to travel to any dimension or place at any time " Allen asked, the worry appearing in his voice.

" The reason you can't use it is because this is one of the few dimensions that the earl does not know of, this dimension, like my fourteenth room in the ark is not connected to the database. The only reason you managed to get in and out of the fourteenth room in the first place was because you were the musician " The fourteenth explained with just a hint of pity in his voice. Allen was starting to panic, if that was true and he couldn't use the ark than he really was stuck wherever the heck he was. But then how did he get here? The portal he was sucked in was the most likely answer and if it could bring him here than surely it should be able to bring him back to his world. He was about to ask the fourteenth before the man opened his mouth to speak to him.

" Odin's eye "

" What " Was all Allen could say before the fourteenth continued.

" It's what brought you here, made as a prototype for the ark, however when the earl figured out that it could only travel to one dimension he scrapped the plan entirely. Hiding the first eye away. "

" Where's the second? " Allen asked.

" Somewhere in this dimension, the eyes only activated for ones of pure heart and could only be destroyed by ones of pure heart. Which is why the earl hid the eye in your dimension away. He couldn't destroy it so he had to hide it. " The fourteenth explained before finishing: " Before you ask, yes, the other eye could bring you home " At these words Allen's eyes lit up there was a way he could get home. There was still hope, but that hope was crushed by what the fourteenth said next. " However one eye can only be activated once per year. Which means Allen even if you do find the eye you still have to wait a year before you can get back to the order "

" There isn't any way to speed up the process " Allen asked hoping that there would be an answer.

" Sorry but no, even the odds of finding one is astronomically slim " The fourteenth answered crushing Allen's hope.

" So what you are saying is that I'm stuck here " Allen replied almost to the verge of tears. What about all of his friends back at the order? What would they think? What about Lenalee? He just got back from being presumed dead and now he was going to disappear all over again.

" Don't worry Allen I originally helped make the eyes of odin, so I can lock onto their energy signature and lead you there " Allen's mind was going a mile a minute. The fourteenth helped make the eye's? How and why? No, those questions weren't important. What is important is getting home.

" How long will it take to find the eye of odin? "

" As I said, the eyes take a while to regain all of their lost energy. So you still need to wait a year. After that time I should easily find the other eye "

A year, Allen thought sadly. Well it was better than nothing at least. " Allen I need to go, we will talk again in a year then I will explain everything " The fourteenth announced his leaving and faded away into the endless white plain. The white plain fading away as well into colors and shapes until Allen was finally awake. He was laying on what felt like a hospital bed, relieved when he felt his gloves were still on, his uniform not removed.

" So he is finally awake "

Allen shot his head to the side, his eyes landing on what looked like a thirty year old man holding a cane and a cup of coffee, the man also had white hair the same shade as his own. Allen continued to stare at the man, it was uncanny how much he looked like Komui always carrying his own cup of coffee.

" You aren't from around here are you? " The man asked in a bored tone.

" What tipped you off? " Allen answered finally speaking after what seemed like minutes, his gaze never wavering from the odd man with a cane.

" Well for one " The man tipped his coffee mug towards Tim Campy, who was currently sitting on Allen's chest. " I've never seen a creature like that in my life, which is saying something. Secondly your clothes, or should I say uniform I have never seen a crest in that fashion before " The man answered still standing in the door way. Allen was currently thinking about ways to explain Tim Campy and his exorcist uniform when a question of his own popped into his mind.

" Um excuse me sir " Allen asked politely, to which the man smiled and nodded for Allen to continue with his question. " Do you mind telling me where I am? " Allen asked trying to sound as polite and innocent as possible, the man seemed to choke on his coffee when Allen finished asking.

" Do you seriously not know? You wandered through the emerald forest all by yourself and you don't know where you are. That's like asking what a grimm is " The man answered Allen, who was currently now wondering as well what a grimm was.

" And grimm are? " Allen asked, to which the man spat out his coffee which was currently drinking. The man looked at Allen, trying to find any deceit or hint of a lie, but all he saw was a genuinely confused boy. But there was something about this boy that was different, they were his eyes and those eyes had the look of a warrior in them that not even his best students had. The eyes of one who had been through hell and back and would dive right back in to save those close to them, the traits of a perfect hunter.

" What's your name? "

" Allen Walker sir and you? "

" Ozpin director of Beacon " Ozpin answered with just a hint of pride.

" Beacon? " Allen asked with a confused eyebrow raised.

" Yes Beacon the best academy in the three kingdoms for training hunters and huntresses " Ozpin announced.

" Hunters, huntresses, grimm, three kingdoms? Where the heck am I? " Allen thought. Ozpin looked at the newly dubbed Allen, it was clear to him that Allen had no idea where he was. But going by what team RWBY and JNPR told the nurse when they came across Allen in the forest he seemed to have a pretty bad concussion. The boy must have contracted amnesia when he hit his head. But then what about the boy's eyes? Those kind of eyes don't just appear. They come from experience and hardship, so whatever Allen didn't forget was still enough to give him the eyes of the warrior? But for now he should at least explain what grimm and Beacon are if the boy truly forgot.

" I can tell you are confused let me explain " Ozpin then began to explain to Allen about the grimm, hunters and huntresses and Beacon. Even about the students who brought him here after finding him in the forest. Each piece of information added to the pile of questions Allen had, but what confused him the most was the question Ozpin asked when he was done explaining.

" So Allen. How would you like to be a hunter? " Ozpin asked, there was no way he would waste a boy with eyes like that on some desk job. The boy could become an excellent hunter and he would make sure that he would.

" Me a hunter, how and why? If it's true that I have amnesia wouldn't it make more sense for me to get a desk job? " Allen did not want to be tangled up in this world's affairs, but it did intrigue him about the prospect of being a hunter. He was used to fighting and these grimm did not seem nearly as powerful as the noah or akuma. But any chance of argument was crushed when Ozpin placed what looked like a school uniform onto his bedside table.

" I'm the type who can tell a person's potential just by looking at them. You have a lot of potential to be a hunter Allen. So be happy, you just got pushed up two years " Ozpin said leaving no room for argument. As he turned to leave he said one more thing to Allen.

" Oh, just leave the uniform there for now. Make sure you are at the Cliffside to the emerald forest in twenty. I did tell you where that is right? If you want to be part of Beacon be there, or, if you want to spend your life behind a desk sit there and wait for the next ship to bring you home " At that Ozpin left, closing the door behind him leaving Allen to his thoughts.

" A student huh? I've never gone to a school before " Allen glanced at the uniform wondering what he should do. " Well I'd rather be fighting at the front lines than be stuck at some desk job " Allen said to no one, scooping up his uniform with his left hand and rushing out the door to find Ozpin. " Don't worry everyone, I will be home soon "

* * *

Ruby ate her chocolate chip cookie in silence, she was currently sitting in the lunch room with her team, across from them sat team JNPR. The two teams had just arrived at the lunch room after a arduous day of training. Since they had to waste about three hours dragging the boy they found in the emerald forest back to Beacon, the two teams ended up training in the school's arena. Sadly team CRDL was also training in the arena at that time, and their team leader Cardin ended up mercilessly teasing Jaune the entire training session. Only stopping when Yang gave Cardin a strong kick to the face, which knocked him out but got the two teams banned from the training arena the entire day. But it wasn't all bad, they managed to get the arena reserved for their teams tomorrow as a reward from Goodwitch for bringing the injured boy to Beacon. In fact, the two teams seemed more lively than ever.

" Did you see Cardin's face after I kicked him? It was priceless! He looked like I just hit nobility or something! " Yang was currently celebrating her " victory " with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR.

" Maybe now he wont be so brutish around school " Weiss stated smiling. Witch Ruby found weird, the white haired girl never took enjoyment from the pain of others. But everybody seemed to have a bone to pick with Cardin so it wasn't that surprising.

" Well if he does try to make fun of us again I'll give em' a taste of these " Yang boasted holding up her ember Celica's.

" We don't want to kill him " said Pyrrha, whose eyes were saying something else entirely.

" If only we could have trained at the temple, the we wouldn't have to deal with a bastard like Cardin " Yang scowled stretching her arms above her head.

" Well that boy needed our help " Ruby piped in.

" Speaking of which did any of you figure out who he is? " Ren asked, to which everyone at the table gave a sad shake of the head.

" How did he even get that deep into the emerald forest without being seen by any cameras, it's extremely dangerous out there and he didn't have any weapons " Blake wondered with her hand to her chin.

" He sure was lucky that the teachers cleared out all the grimm yesterday "

" Maybe he was a student from another kingdom? He could have come here to spy on us during the tournament " Ren wondered to which Weiss just shook her head.

" There's no way, we didn't even see a weapon on him. Even the most retarded hunter would have brought a weapon into that forest even if there weren't any grimm, and I highly doubt a rival school would steep as low to spying on a rival's students so it just doesn't add up "

" Well we shouldn't worry about it. Even if he was from another kingdom Ozpin would have sent him off to a nearby hospital the second we left " Ruby told her teammates.

" But what if- " Pyrrha stopped when the intercoms blared to life.

" Attention all students and staff. A transfer student from another kingdom has just arrived this morning and is currently taking his initiation. Any student or staff member who would like to watch said initiation please turn your scrolls or personal devices to channel five thank you and have a nice day " - click

" Transfer student? Anyone here heard about this? " Blake asked around the table but everyone was just as surprised as she was.

" Well should we watch? If he's a transfer student from another university he could give us a layout on what to expect from some of the competition " Weiss stated, already turning her phone to the appropriate channel along with Blake, Yang and Ruby. The members from team JNPR just turned their heads to the nearest T.V which was already showing images of the new student.

" Well I'll be damned " Yang joked, there standing on a Launchpad, was the boy they found in the forest moving and as healthy as can be. " Allen Walker huh cute name, oh! And look Ruby he's the same age as you! " Yang teased playfully punching her sister on the shoulder. Ruby was currently going up a light shade of red.

" What is that supposed to mean! " Ruby stuttered, to which the entirety of the table playfully smiled back before turning their attention back to the initiation.

" Let's at least hope that he's a tiny bit more mature than Ruby is " Weiss scoffed which earned her a glare. " Joking, joking " Weiss held up her arms in a defensive fashion which only angered Ruby more.

" Guy's your missing the good bits " Ruby turned back to her phone and giggled along with everyone else when she saw the surprised face of a now airborne Allen Walker.

" Let's see if the other kingdoms make hunters half as good as they do here "

* * *

**Allen Walker**

" Well that was rather unexpected! " Allen yelled to Tim Campy, he certainly didn't expect to be launched into the forest, and was surprised at first, but it didn't take long for him to regain control. He was currently falling towards the now dubbed emerald forest, his mission, find an old temple hidden in the forest and take an artifact there back to Beacon. It was remarkably similar to an innocence hunt, however it was much easier due to the fact that he didn't have to worry about akuma or the noah ambushing him. Grimm, while powerful, couldn't lift a finger against an akuma or a noah, so he wasn't that worried about being ambushed. But he did have to worry about the use his innocence. Going by what Ozpin told him the entire initiation would be filmed to the entire university. Seeing how there was no innocence in this world he had to be careful when being filmed. He was currently looking for a place to land, after a few seconds his eyes came across a small lake perfect for landing in, moments later he was on the ground and walking toward's the temple, which could already be seen in the distance.

" I wonder if Beacon is like the Black Order? " Allen whispered, not sure if his voice was being recorded as well. Pushing away some red vines he stepped into the broken path leading to the temple, the temple itself only about three hundred meters away. Squinting he could just make out the "Artifacts" he was supposed to obtain. There, sitting on the same pedestals as when he passed out were a set of multi colored chess pieces. The path Allen was walking on was old and tattered, having to ever so often look down for any massive cracks in the walkway, moving his hood up against the rosy glaring sun Allen began to jog towards the temple.

* * *

**Team RWBY and JNPR**

" Lucky " Yang chortled crossing her arms and chewing on a hamburger.

" Yang don't speak if you have food in your mouth " Weiss scolded repulsively, to which Yang replied.

" I'm just saying it took us hours to find that damn temple and fight through all of those grimm. While he is currently walking straight towards the temple, not even minutes after landing, plus he hasn't come across a single grimm yet! " Yang sighed " I wish our luck was that good "

" I do have to admit I am a bit disappointed " Blake whispered, moving her spoon around in her ice cream.

" Agreed. That forest should be full of grimm at this point and not even a single Ursa has shown up yet " Weiss replied crossing her arms.

" You two are just angry because you cant study his fighting style " Ruby smirked at her teammates, to which the majority of team JNPR nodded in agreement.

" Speaking of style " Yang moved over and put her sister in a headlock " We need to make sure you meet him He's the only one in this school that's the same age as you, and he seems to like the same style of clothing " Yang teased playfully letting of Ruby and pointing at the white and black coat Allen was currently wearing.

" You two together would look like total criminal's " Blake stated turning a page of her book: "One Hundred Ways to Kill a Grimm"

" Will you guys just stop! " Ruby shouted, her cheeks turning violet red to the playful smiles and laughs of her friends.

* * *

Allen

" I wonder " Allen was currently thinking which chess piece he should take. The pieces had to be more than just hunks of wood, they showed the persons character. The king was definitely out, He wasn't that kind of person. But what kind of person was he? Allen tried to remember his past experiences with the order and his missions. Not a pawn he thought, Allen wasn't the type to blindly follow orders. Nor was he one to give them, so that checks out the king and queen. " What am I " Allen pondered over his options in front of the decaying and molding ruins unaware of the presence behind him.

" What are you?! "

Allen only dodged by a hair, looking up he saw a stinger stuck in the ground where he was previously standing. The yellow stinger was attached to a long black tail, leading back to the grey giant scorpion which had attacked him. This was a Death Stalker Allen thought, one of the many types of grimm Ozpin told him about was the Death Stalker. A giant scorpion with a poisoned stinger, the Death Stalker was not a grimm to be taken lightly. Most times a single Death Stalker was taken on by a group of hunters, or a master hunter, which Allen was not.

" Tch " Allen thought " Will I have to use my innocence? I cant risk Ozpin or the students learning of my true origins, but I can't defeat this thing bare handed what am I going to do? "

" Who are you calling a thing?! " A high pitched voice yelled through Allen's mind.

" Okay that was odd? Fourteenth I didn't mean you " Allen thought at the voice thinking it was the fourteenth, but why would the fourteenth respond to something like that.

" What's odd? "

Allen looked back up at the Death Stalker which now had it's stinger withdrawn and it's head tilted. Allen looked at the beast dumbfounded, could it read his thoughts? That would be the only reason why the scorpion would be positioned in that manor. He had come across akuma that could read minds so it wasn't that far fetched.

" What do you mean mind reading? Is there something wrong about talking with a fellow grimm? " The voice permeated Allen's mind causing the exorcist to grab his face in alarm. Why would the Death Stalker talk to him? Didn't all grimm hate human's? Plus there was no proof that it even was the Death Stalker.

" As for who I am, to clear things up if you bashed your head or something. I am Malicent the strongest of Death Stalkers! " The voice gloated the Death Stalker in front of Allen moving it's claws in an exclaiming fashion before tilting it's head in confusion. " But wait. Why are you so surprised? You do know that we grimm can speak to each other right? Unless your a loner living in a cave " Allen decided to respond not budging from his spot.

" But I'm not a grimm! " Allen thought he was still confused about this world and it's costumes. Ozpin never mentioned anything about something like this before.

" Well your not fully grimm at least. You looked like a hunter when I first saw you, that's why I attacked you. But you also have the smell of a human. So tell me what are you " The Death Stalker moved in closer it's stinger ready to lash out at Allen. Why could he understand this thing? Was it because of his curse? Souls trapped inside akuma could talk to him because of his curse. So was this grimm telepathy linked to his curse as well?

" Curse? What are you talking about? " The Death Stalker asked. Allen had enough of this, all he wanted was to get back to Beacon. Every second he spent here was one lost in his world so he couldn't afford to waste any time. He had to get rid of this Death Stalker. Currently it must look like the two were staring each other down for weaknesses and if Allen let this go on any longer he could arouse suspicion.

" Go away grimm, or I will kill you " Allen thought trying to be as intimidating as possible. To his disappointment the grim just blinked and laughed.

" HAHAHAHAHA what's this? A youngling threating me?! The great Malicent! Don't even try boy I have taken down countless hunters and grimm alike, it angers me that you think you could get away with saying something as cocky as that. DIE! " The Death Stalker charged at Allen it's poison dripping stinger lunging at Allen, Allen dodged to the side and jumped onto Malicent's stinger, hoping to find some weak spot he could take advantage of. Trying to shake Allen off Malicent hammered his tail into the ground causing Allen to go flying onto the grimm's back.

" Get off, Get off, Get off! You little pest! " Malicent roared into Allen's mind, thrashing around in the temple courtyard. Before he fell of Allen grabbed the stinger with his left hand. Wrapping his legs around where the stinger was attached to the tail, he jerked his legs snapping the stinger from the tail causing a bit of blood to spurt out from the stump.

" YOU BASTARD NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL GRIND YOUR BONES! " Malicent threw Allen off of his tail and into the ground, making Allen cough up some blood which he wiped off his lips with his right hand. Malicent charged at Allen pincers snapping ready to cut the enemy up into little bits. Before the claws made contact Malicent swung his tail at Allen catching him off guard and sending him flying into a stone pillar. Malicent walked up to the now lying Allen walker his right pincer grabbing Allen's torso and the other grabbing Allen's right leg. " I will tear you in half! " Malicent screamed, stopping when Allen's gloved left fist landed dead center of the Death Stalker's face. After a few seconds Malicent dropped Allen screaming. " What the hell did you do to me?! " Malicent was rubbing his face frantically with his pincers, almost like Allen hit him with liquid metal. Allen was currently standing four meters from the Death Stalker, watching as the bruise he made on the Death Stalker face grow and worsen. If grimm were truly creatures of darkness like Ozpin said then they should react to innocence. However he wasn't expecting something as dramatic as this. The area where he punched Milicent quickly began to blacken and spread consuming the grimm's entire body like a ever worsening plague. To an unknown student it would have looked like he poisoned the grimm with some kind of poison, but Allen knew better. He was a wielder of innocence born to destroy the darkness. Grimm where not built to deal with innocence like akuma were. From what he was seeing, a single touch from his innocence could destroy an entire grimm. Allen stared at Malicent with pity, he could only imagine the pain the creature was going through. Something that no being should ever have to experience.

Malicent was currently lying on the ground, the last of his life draining away. Before the grimm crumbled into dust it looked at Allen and asked him one question through the grimms telepathy. " What are you? " Malicent coughed before beginning to crumble away, to which Allen answered standing over the grimm.

" An exorcist "

* * *

Allen was currently rushing back to the monument relieved that it wasn't destroyed in the fight. He had enough fighting for one day and just wanted to get back to Beacon. Quickly scanning over the chess pieces he finally found the piece that suited him, the white knight symbolizing honor and strength, one who would go against the world to protect those he cared about. Grabbing the chess piece and stuffing it into one of his larger coat pockets he ran back to Beacon. It didn't take long before he was climbing up the side of the Cliffside, Tim Campy following him at his side, gripping on a small ledge just beneath the top he hoisted himself up onto the surface. Jumping right in front of a smiling Ozpin. Who was currently clapping in congratulations. Allen opened his coat pocket and tossed the knight to Ozpin, catching the chess piece placing it into a bag to his side.

" Well I must congratulate you Allen. I have never seen a toxin used so well in a fight, it makes me think of how much potential you have as a hunter " Ozpin smiled holding out his hand for Allen to shake. " I look forward to seeing you on campus Allen Walker " Allen shook Ozpin's hand smiling at the man " Thank you ". Before the two could walk off a loud growl penetrated the silence, Allen looked down finally realizing how hungry he was, which Ozpin noticed.

" Lunch is still in session why don't you go get a bite to eat Allen " Ozpin exclaimed waving to Allen as he walked away.

" Thank you Ozpin! I look forward to your classes " Allen yelled smiling. Ozpin just smiled back before walking back to his office, Allen currently walking in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria.

" I wonder what kind of people Beacon teaches "


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking with me so far, sorry about the wait, the quality of the writing in this chapter also seems a bit off, my computer has been giving me trouble for the past months and I only just got it working, so the writing may be a bit rushed. Please forgive me for any grammar issues. So without delay. Characters may be a bit OOC especially some near the end of the chapter, so please forgive me for that.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Friends and Confessions  
**

_How hard can it be this hard to find a freaking lunch room!?_ Allen thought, three minutes ago he left Ozpin for lunch and already he was hopelessly lost. Storming around another corner Allen came face to face with yet another dead end. In the Black Order there was always at least someone roaming the halls that could point him in the right direction, but he had yet to find another living soul. A loud rumbling erupted from his stomach echoing throughout the hallways.

" What have I done to deserve this? " Allen asked no one, placing a hand on his rumbling stomach. Since he was so focused on finding the lunch room the approaching sound of footsteps went right over his head.

" Oof! "

Allen looked up and noticed that he had accidentally walked right into someone.

" S-Sorry! I didn't see you there " Allen extended his hand and helped the man up, the man had a grey mustache and was wearing what looked like a crimson suit. " Sorry for knocking you over sir " Allen apologized placing a hand on the back of his head.

" It's fine mister? " The man asked.

" Allen Walker I'm the new student " Allen replied.

" It's nice to meet you Mr. Walker, I'm Peter Port, proud professor of Beacon academy and veteran hunter " Mr. Port replied vainly. " If I'm not mistaken mister Walker _you_ are my new student " Allen felt a small shiver go down his spine at this announcement. Something about this man screamed director Bak nice and thoughtful, but totally indifferent about putting someone in the wringer if it meant results.

_"_ _Something about this man tells me that his classes are not going to be_ _pleasant "_ Allen thought ,sweating, then an important question popped into his mind. " Mr. Port do you mind pointing me towards the lunch room? " Allen asked. The professor smirked.

" Don't worry my boy, this always happens to late newcomers. The mess hall is just down that hallway to the right of room 97-E " Mr. Port smiled pointing down a hallway to Allen's left.

" Thank you! " Allen thanked the professor before jogging down the hallway.

" Just so you know! My class is right after lunch in room 41-N, I expect to see you there on time " Mr. Port exclaimed just as Allen turned the corner.

* * *

" Come on! Hop for us rabbit! "

" Hehe looks like she doesn't want to Cardin "

" Well then let me help you! Step one: Get on the ground! " Blake shook with anger as she watched Cardin Winchester push Velvet, the rabbit faunus, to cafeteria floor. She wished Ozpin would expel him already, but for now, she and her teammates could only watch and glare.

" Ass, if I wasn't on such thin ice with Goodwitch I'd punch him through the window " Yang grunted, pounding her fists together.

" I agree, I am appalled that we go to the same school as those brutes " Weiss agreed her eye twitching in anger.

" Nobody should have to go through all that " Ruby sighed sadly. At this Blake couldn't help but grin at her teammates actions, Ruby, Weiss and Yang all felt strongly for their struggle. If only all people could be like them, sadly over half of Beacon was not.

" When he's sleeping in class lets glue his hands together "

" How about we place a bomb on his weapon "

" We don't want to kill him Ruby " Yang smiled " But I like the idea, how about we- "

" Who said you could help her up shorty? " At this the entirety of team RWBY and JNPR turned their heads towards the commotion.

* * *

_Finally the lunch room! I hope I made it in time, _it took a bit, but with Mr. Port's directions Allen was finally able to find the entrance to the cafeteria, he started walking before hearing something or someone land at his feet.

" Ow! " a female voice grunted in pain. At this Allen looked down to find a female student who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen flat on the ground rubbing her ankle. Before finally noticing the rabbit ears protruding out of the girls head.

_So this is a faunus _Allen thought, to be honest the ears surprised him, but he had seen far stranger things in his life so he didn't let his surprise show.

" Do you need a hand? " Allen extended his right arm down to the girl who was still on the ground. But instead of accepting the help the girl just stared at him with a confused look, which surprised him even more than the ears. " Um, did I say something wrong? " Allen asked the girl, snapping her out of her trance.

" N-no thank you " the girl then took his hand and soon she was standing upright.

" Who said you could help her up shorty " a voice called Allen coming from the cafeteria, responding to the voice Allen quickly turned to see a group of about eight or so teenagers with a large ginger haired man standing at the front of the group. The man was currently walking towards Allen and cracking his knuckles.

" I don't like repeating myself so I'll ask again, Who said you could help that faunus garbage " The ginger asked standing in front of Allen with a sickening smirk on his face. Allen glanced over to the redheaded rabbit faunus to find fear in her eyes as she stared at the ginger man.

_Why is she afraid of this man he looks to be another student so why? _Then Allen looked up at the man to find hate and contempt in his eyes directed at the girl. He had seen that look before on a few citizens when they stared at Marie, Kanda called the citizens racist pigs. But Marie was never physically hurt, just a glare or to then move on. _Wait, are these students hurting this girl because she's a faunus, that would explain the eyes. But here? You don't hurt fellow soldiers!_ Allen was mad now, infuriated, these students were training against a threat on a scale similar what he faced every day, and this man thought it right to just harm a fellow soldier in training!?

" You " Allen muttered, trembling in anger.

" What? Oh come on I haven't even said anything and your already shaking in fear, tell you what I'm feeling generous just trip the rabbit faunus and all will be forgiven " The male student offered with another sickening smirk.

" You best take the offer kid! Who knows what Cardin might do to you if you refuse " One of Cardin's lackeys called out.

" YOU! " Allen shot up his right hand and pulled Cardin down to eye level.

" Kid you just made a big mistake " Cardin hissed at Allen.

" How can you hurt a fellow soldier in training?! " Allen yelled.

" What? " Cardin was confused, along with his lackeys. They expected the kid to yell out something about the faunus and how it was horrible to treat them that way, but this was new.

" Don't give me that! You are at a school training students for war, a war where parents, children, families and fellow soldiers perish! " Allen pulled Cardin closer " And you think it's fair to degrade and demine a fellow student, a fellow soldier? This isn't fair to the dead, this isn't fair to the soldiers already fighting and dying! Because in war, the only thing that matters is how many friends you have watching your back, and how many would mind you dead " When he finished Allen let go of Cardin and walked towards the lunch stand, his eyes still twitching in anger.

* * *

The entire cafeteria was in dead silence after the newcomer's outburst, everyone was deep in thought. So much so that no one noticed as the newcomer carried ten plates of food to an empty table in the corner and began wolfing it down.

" That was... odd to say the least wasn't it? " Weiss asked her team and friends, breaking the silence.

" Agreed, but what he said wasn't wrong " Blake answered, her eyes still deep in her own thoughts.

" Yeah but someone doesn't just say that, what he said came from experience " Pyrrha stated, arms crossed.

" What in the world did that kid go through? " Ruby wondered out loud, her eyes staring at the ground.

" You know we could just ask him " Yang suggested, pointing her thumb at the new student, who appeared to be done with lunch and was currently staring out of a nearby window.

" But we cant just go up and say: Hello! What's your name? Do you mind telling us the horrors of your past? " Ruby told Yang.

" Well somehow we need to get you two acquainted, he is the only other fifteen-year-old in this building " Yang stated.

" Since he and Ruby are the same age wouldn't it make sense for her to go and ask him? " Blake motioned, turning a page of her book.

" That's actually not a bad idea " Yang turned to Ruby, a mischievous smirk plastered onto her face. " Well go on Ruby "

" No way! You guys know how I am around new people! " Ruby shouted.

" You didn't seem that nervous when we found him in the forest " Ren pointed out.

" That was because he was unconscious " Ruby hissed pouting.

" You'll do fine " Yang told Ruby, shoving her towards Allen's table. Ruby turned around to see that her team and JNPR were all giving her thumbs up and waving her towards the new student's direction.

" Sigh~ Fine! I'll do it but you guys owe me one " Ruby told her teammates, a tick mark appearing on her head.

" Yeah, yeah, just get going times a wastin " Yang gave one last thumbs up to Ruby before turning back to her teammates.

" You know we could've just asked him in class right? " Blake asked Yang.

" I know but that wouldn't have been as fun " Yang looked over and watched as her sister approached the new student. Allen rested his chin on the palm of his right hand, staring out of a nearby window he released a quiet sigh, secluding himself in his own thoughts.

_I could be in a worse position, the real problems would arise when I am assigned to a team._ Allen was right. as far as he new teammates all shared the same dorm and went to the same classes. so, the right teammates could make or break him. _If anyone found out who I really am_ Allen thought with a small look of grimace.

" Um are you okay? "

A voice snapped Allen out of his trance, looking up he found a female student, about his age, standing in front of him. " Do you need something " Allen asked nicely.

" Well me and my friends noticed how you stood up to Cardin and we were wondering if you would like to come and sit with us " The girl offered.

_Crap, _Allen thought, _The last thing I want at this moment is to attract attention, with that recent stunt I pulled it could give this girl and her friends some unwanted enemies. But, at the same time there's a chance I could come off as unsocial and gain suspicion from the student body which I also don't need._ Weighing his options Allen decided that sitting with a few students wouldn't blow his cover. " Um sure, thank you " Allen responded to the girl with a smile, following her to where he assumed her friends were sitting. Soon he came to a table of eight, including the girl he had just met.

" Thank you for allowing me sit at your table, my name is Allen Walker " Allen politely introduced himself to the group, placing his right hand over his heart. This action, Allen noticed, caused most of the group to stare at him in surprise. Initially, Allen was afraid that he had accidently offended the students, but this thought was dashed when a white haired female student turned her head to address a blonde student sitting across from her.

" Finally, someone with proper manners unlike one person I know " the white haired student glared at the blonde, the insult going right over her head. Instead the blonde student turned to face the student who had invited over to the table.

" You hear that Ruby you got yourself a proper gentlemen " The blonde addressed the student now known to Allen as Ruby. Who was currently blushing and glaring at the blonde.

" So what was the toxin that you used to defeat that deathstalker? " Allen looked up, confused.

" Toxin? What do you mean? " Allen asked gaining himself confused looks.

" Well what else could it have been? I mean to take down something as strong as a deathstalker you would need one hell of a poison " Yang asked Allen, placing her arms behind her head.

_ Toxin? Poison? Is that what they thought it was? Right, no innocence.  
_

" I'm sorry you must have misunderstood, I didn't use any poison or a toxin. "

" Then what did you use? Grimm just don't just turn to dust!? " Allen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" I don't actually know what happened, the grimm I fought seemed to be sick " Allen lied, bringing disappointed looks upon the students faces.

" Awww! That sucks! And here I was, thinking you found a brand new type of poison or something. " The blonde student wined.

" Um, I'm sorry, I just realized I don't know any of you're names "

" I'm Ruby! "

" Yang "

" Weiss "

" Blake "

" We're team RWBY and these are our friends Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. They are team JNPR " Allen smiled and waved at the group.

" So where did that outburst come from? " Weiss asked Allen.

" Outburst? "

" When those brutes were messing with that faunus, what you said sounded like you've been to hell and back " sadness washed over Allen, causing the students to back away.

" Hey, if you don't want to tell us that's fine "

" Thank you, I just don't know you well enough yet " Allen told the students, sadness in his voice.

Just then, the bell ringed singling the end of the lunch hour.

" Aww! I wished we had more time to talk, and just when things were getting interesting " said Yang.

" So Allen, whats you're next class " Ruby asked, walking up next to Allen with the rest of her team behind her.

" Fighting and defense with Mr. Port " Allen told Ruby.

" Oh really? Then we have the same class. Maybe we could show you the ropes! " Allen smiled at the group as they walked down the hallway.

" Thank you, I'd appreciate it "

" Sure thing! I'm sure you'll like it here at Beacon! It wont take that long to... Allen? " Ruby addressed the silver haired student, who was currently staring out of nearby window with narrowed eyes.

" Hey are you okay? " Yang asked, walking up next to her sister and snapping Allen out of his trance. Turning to the two sisters Allen smiled, dispelling their worries.

" Don't worry, it was nothing but thank you for the concern " Allen watched as the two nodded and continued their way down the hallway, him following close behind. Eventually the group arrived at Mr. Ports classroom, sadly, Allen took his seat at the front row.

" Welcome students! To another wonderful lesson taught by me Prof. Peter Port! " The man smiled vainly at the repulsed students as he turned to face Allen. " Well! For those of you who don't know we have a new hunter-in-training joining us today! " He motioned to Allen " Why don't you introduce yourself lad! ". Allen gave a small bow and waved to the sea of ( mostly ) new faces.

" Hello, my name is Allen Walker, and I look forward to studying with you here! " His polite tone caused some of the male students to scoff while some of the female students blushed at his actions. When Allen sat back down into his desk Mr. Port clapped his hands, signaling the beginning of the lesson.

" Well, as you are knew here I might as well show you the ropes of my fine classroom " Mr. Port told Allen, motioning him to the front of the classroom with a mischievous glint in his eyes, causing Allen to sweatdrop as he walked to the front of the room. The white haired man was already standing in the center of what looked like a home made coliseum, his right hand resting on top of large cage.

" If your going to be in my class Allen Walker I'll need to see how you fight without any poison or toxin. Do you have a weapon on hand at the moment " Mr. Port asked, pulling lightly on his moustache. Allen shook his head, Mr. Port sighed at his reaction and took out a large sheathed great sword before tossing it to Allen.

" Since it's your first day and all I'll let you borrow one of my weapons, but make sure you have your own next class is that understood? " Allen quickly nodded, grunting as he unsheathed the great sword.

" Now then Allen, lets see what you make of this little beauty here, remember no toxins or poisons " With that Mr. Port opened the cage which lay on far left side of the room, and out charged a boar like grimm. The grimm sniffed the air for a few seconds before turning its attention to Allen, when its eyes fell on him Allen could feel his curse eye activate, he pulled up his hood, shrouding the cursed eye in a layer of darkness.

_Damned humans! What do they think I am?! A lamb for their slaughter? I'm not even fighting a worthy opponent _hissed a deep and gravely voice, which Allen recognized as the boar grimm, but Allen did not get to respond as in a matter of seconds the beast charged at him.

_There will be no use in talking_ _this creature is just about the fight_. Allen thought as he lunged out of the path of the charging grimm, pointing the steel great sword at the monster. _Ill have to be careful, I cant let my innocence touch the boar when so many people are this close to me. _Allen dodged to the left when the boar charged again, raising his arms, Allen brought the sharpened steel down on the back of the boar, he gasped when the sword rebounded off the boar leaving no visible damage. Jumping back Allen quickly scanned over his opponent, looking for any weak spots. After a few seconds of searching Allen found one: The unarmored underbelly of the boar. The problem was getting close enough to that spot without getting skewered, suddenly he had an idea. Running up to the boar like grimm he slashed to the right, the sword locking with the boar's metal-like tusk, sparks danced where the two connected. Allen could hear the silent grunts and insults the boar was spilling out.

_Bastard! How can a lowly human student already be at my level?! You humans are too scared to fight us on your own and instead hide behind your fragile tools to protect your frail bodies!_ Finally Allen allowed his mind to connect with the boar grimm, allowing him to speak directly with the dark monster, Allen smirked.

_Actually I don't usually fight with tools, and my body is not fragile, _from his perspective Allen could see the boar's eyes widen considerably, its body began to tense up and slow down at the surprise.

_There!_

Before the grimm could even knock itself out of its surprised state Allen in one swift motion brought his foot under the boar, tripping the creature and exposing its underbelly to the air.

_I'm sorry, may you find salvation in the afterlife _Allen thought, bringing the sword down into the boars belly, the grimm twitched for a second or two before finally going limp, its eyes gone dull. When Allen retracted the blade from the boars stomach, the grimm's corpse burst, disintegrating into what looked like a thousand rose petals.

" Excellent movement Mr. Walker!, next! Lets see how my students have improved! " Allen spent the rest of the class watching his fellow students take on their own grimm, team RWBY and JNPR surprised him the most with their fast, but powerful attacks. Eventually the bell rang signaling the end of Mr. Ports class and the beginning of another, which for him, was history taught by Mr. Oobleck. From his desk in the back, while most of the class were sleeping or doodling on their homework he was taking frantic notes on each and every subject, wanting to absorb as much knowledge about this world as possible.

" Next was the battle of Ursa Minor, this battle was key in establishing the city of Vale and Beacon itself " Before continuing Mr. Oobleck glanced around the classroom at the usual sleeping bodies or the " artists " finally he looked up to the back row and was genuinely surprised when he saw a student actually taking notes.

_Good to know at least **one **student cares about our history_ thought Oobleck as he turned his attention back to the board, continuing his lesson. He was about to move on to the subject of last night's homework until the voice of Goodwitch blared itself into existence over the intercom, startling all of the students who weren't paying attention.

" Will the student known as Allen Walker please report to the headmaster's office, repeating, will the student known as Allen Walker please report to the headmaster's office "

_Hmmm, what a shame, and just at the good part to. _Allen thought as he quickly walked down the classrooms steps to get his homework from prof. Oobleck. " Um excuse me sir but can I have tonight's assignment before I leave " Allen asked, standing in front of the teacher who simply shook his head, much to Allen's confusion.

" No you may not, since you seem to be the only one actually paying attention in this class I'll let you skip tonight's homework. But as for the rest of your fellow classmates " Oobleck stated as he snapped his fingers loudly, gathering the classes attention. " I expect two pages on the battle of Ursa Minor by tomorrow afternoon! " he demanded, staring at Cardin Winchester who was close to falling back to sleep, and giving Allen a wave towards the door as confirmation of his leave. Which he quickly took, and soon Allen was walking down the main hallway which lead to headmaster Ozpin's office.

" Why do you think Ozpin called me for Tim " Allen asked the golden golem, which was flying next to him in the currently deserted hallway. He was a bit anxious, in his experience, being summoned by a director or headmaster could only mean one of two things: First, for a mission, second, to debate his execution for being the host for the fourteenth. After a few more minutes of walking Allen finally arrived at Ozpin's office.

" Um, hello? " The pale exorcist called out as he walked into the empty office. The office actually looking a bit like Komui's except much cleaner.

" Ah, Allen thank you for coming " greeted Ozpin as he walked out of a nearby closet, carrying a box of coffee beans. His sudden appearance causing Allen to jump before settling down on a cushioned chair which lay in front of the directors desk. Allen waited as Ozpin sat down in the desk chair in front of him, patiently waiting for his chance to inquire why he was here.

" Uh, Mr. Ozpin sir why did you call for me? " Allen asked, but was cut short when the man tossed something at him, which Allen caught with his left hand. Looking down Allen's eyes met with a small silver key with the number 202 printed on the side. Puzzled Allen turned his attention to the man in front of him, who was currently sipping on his coffee.

" It's they key to your dorm room if your wondering. " Ozpin explained as he lowered the mug and turned his attention back to Allen, who was relieved that he wasn't in trouble. " I usually hand these keys to the leaders of teams after they are assigned, but, since we currently don't have enough students to put you in a proper team yet I'm giving you this key now. But when you are assigned to a team you will have to return it to me, do you understand Mr. Walker. " Allen quickly nodded in confirmation, looking down at the key which lay in his gloved left hand.

" Oh my look at the time " Ozpin stated as he looked down at his watch, " It's nearly three ( Allen doesn't have a strong sense of direction ). If you want: you can go and set up your dorm room. Just be mindful of the school's regulations Mr. Walker. I have other matters to attend to at the moment, so for now you have a good day " Ozpin finished and swiveled his chair so he could stare out a nearby window, which had a beautiful view of the sunset.

* * *

Allen looked over his dorm with a sense of deja vu. The plain wall paint, single bed and window all looked exactly like his room the the black order. Dropping his bag which contained the little belongings he had with him, Allen plopped onto the bed. Snuggling up to the pillow and tossing the covers over his body, even though it was only half past three he felt strangely tired, the bed also felt similar to Allen just like the black order.

" That makes sense " Allen mumbled to himself " After all adapting to a new world does zap ones energy ". Shutting the blinds he enveloped himself in a familiar darkness, his eyes slowly closing he waited for for his mind to leave him. But something still didn't feel right, maybe it was the silence or the different atmosphere but this odd feeling kept Allen awake for the next twenty minutes, wondering what was wrong. Until he realized: this wasn't his bed, nor was he in the black order and he wouldn't be waking up to familiar faces tomorrow. He luckily didn't have to dwell on that realization for long as the desire for sleep washed over him. But now Allen new he was not going to be dreaming, no, tonight was for nightmares.

The fourteenth continued his brooding as he sat still, chained to the cold stone throne which lay in the center of an endless white plane. _I had to, there was no other way, but what will I tell him when the year has passed? No, for now this is the only way I can guaranty his safety._

" Safety? why would I, a noah of all people care for the well being of a lowly exorcist? No, he is just my host " The fourteenth said to no one trying to convince himself, but still. That doesn't explain his actions when Allen first landed here, but this feeling he felt for the boy _worry? _ How of all feelings could he be feeling that, for an exorcist?!

" Because no matter how you deny it, he is still your nephew " A voice called from the endless white plane, surprising the fourteenth. He began intently scanning the white plane, looking for the source of the voice. Finally he found what he was looking for, a white lump bordered with shadows was growing from the floor of the plane, and continued to expand until a very recognizable claw and mask burst from the plane as well. The fourteenth's eyes widened at his visitor, and even more so when the figure bowed and introduced itself.

" Greetings fourteenth I am master Walkers innocence, Crowned Clown ". Soon the fourteenth's surprise was replaced with confusion at what his visitor had said next. The mask looked up and peered right into his eyes before asking: " And I want to know why you lied to master Walker about the second Odin's eye and the ark "

" How did you- " He was cut short when Crowned Clown began tapping on it's mask with it's claw.

" We share a mind remember, I might not be strong enough to directly talk to master Walker, but I can easily tell when you are lying to him ". The fourteenth was speechless, not only because he was _talking _to an innocence, but also that it had seen through the lies he told to Allen. Staring at the masquerade mask, he could tell it wouldn't take no for an answer. It wouldn't hurt anyway, considering this thing already new he was lying, he sighed.

" What do you want to know? "

" Why did you tell Allen there was a second eye of Odin when you new the ark was the only exit, and why cant Allen use the ark ". Again the fourteenth was speechless at how much this, this object already knew, but if he was going to explain anything, he would start at the beginning.

" First off, this isn't a normal circumstance we have here, normally Allen would just be able to use the ark if he was trapped somewhere. Or in any other dimension in fact but this is different " He stopped for a second gauging the innocence's reaction, all he got was a simple nod of the mask signaling him to continue. " The truth is I know much less about the eye of Odin than I originally lead Allen to believe, in truth the only things that I know for certain are that it was meant to be a prototype of the original ark, the dimension connected to it has yet to be connected to said ark, and the only way to exit said dimension is by using the ark as a medium. However Allen cant use the ark in his current state ".

" He cannot access the ark? "

" Well, in simple terms, his ''signal'' just is not strong enough to reach the ark at this point in the transformation " the fourteenth noticed the Crowned Clown's mood get darker and more somber, he continued with his explanation: " The ark is a creation of the noah family, therefore it only responds to the "signal" of a noah. Before now, Allen's commands only had to go through dimensions that were already connected to the ark, but this dimension is not connected to the ark, his noah "signal" would have to pass through the dimensional barrier of not only this dimension, but earth's as well if he wants to summon the ark. "

" Is there no way to make his connection to the ark stronger? " asked the innocence.

" Like I said: at this point in the transformation his "signal" is not strong enough, I could easily strengthen the connection by continuing his noah transformation, if we were in any other dimension, by now Allen would already be fully transformed. But in this dimension, were there is danger all around that I have no knowledge of, I cant continue the noah transformation without putting Allen in serious danger " The fourteenth stared down to the floor with a saddened smile. " Allen is at the point of no return. If I continue any further, he will be at the stage were I cant stop the transformation from continuing, the noah genes inside of him would become fully activated. That means he could be fighting with some unknown enemy from this universe, and he could suddenly pass out, the noah genes taking hold. He could be killed " The fourteenth finished with a somber smile as he stared at Allen's _other _conscience. His train of thought was broken; however, when he heard a small chuckle emanating from the being in front of him.

" Heh. Looks like I was right about you. " The fourteenth raised an eyebrow at the innocence's vauge statement. Right about what? After what seemed like a minute or so, the chuckling ceased. Not a sound was heard, the silence washing over the two like a wave for what seemed like ages, The fourteenth partially zoning out for a time to be immersed once again in his own thoughts. Finally he was tugged back into reality when he heard the sound of metal snapping, and his body becoming lighter and less constricted. Looking back up, he saw one of two things that he never expected to see in his entire lifetime. To his sides, where the chains that were previously nailed to the stone throne. Now lay small craters, and the innocence in front of him holding the metal links within it's holy claw. But it was what the pure white clown did next that truly caused him to question his sanity. Quickly walking towards him the innocence lifted him up from the throne and moved it's claw around his back, embracing him. But before he could ask any of the questions that currently arose in his mind, the mask rose up so that they were eye to eye and released it's hold on the noah.

" I know you must be confused by what I just did " the crown clown told the fourteenth. " But if you just listen, you would understand my actions " The innocence's words greatly confused the noah, causing a new question to burst from his mouth.

" Listen for what exactly? "

" Can't you hear it? The rain. " The innocence finished, giving the man in front him a look that told him to try and hear what he currently could not. " You can hear it. If you focus on master Allen " The fourteenth, deciding that it couldn't hurt, and it may answer a few of his questions began to listen to the boys inner mind and thoughts. His eyes widening out of confusion and disbelief when he finally heard the pouring storm surging throughout Allen's conscious.

" I believe you've heard the storm? " The innocence asked the fourteenth, who nodded in confirmation after which the innocence continued it's explanation: " Though you have been blinded by your own thoughts, this storm is Allen's true feelings about his situation, while he may act tough. He still longs for his friends, and the chance that he may never see them again continues to eat away at him to the point where he needs a light to follow. Something besides just words to help him through this situation, he needs hope that there really is a chance for him to return home, not a blind objective like finding a second portal which doesn't actually exist, and the only proof of it's existence to him were the words of someone he has yet to put his trust in. Reconnecting with the ark will give him that hope, even if he isn't able to return home at that immediate instance. His hope will be reignited. " The fourteenth couldn't believe what he was hearing, here, in front of him was Allen's _innocence _asking for him, a _noah_, a threat to humankind, to continue Allen's transformation and he was confused beyond belief.

" Wait! You want me to _continue _the transformation!? Doesn't that go against your very nature, aren't you worried that I might try to take over his mind in the process!? " The fourteenth yelled, his words echoing off into the endless void. Staring back down at the innocence in question, he saw not confusion or rage but a simple smile ( Or at least, the best thing the Crowned Clown could get to a smile anyway ).

" I understand why you are confused, why would I, innocence, the noahs enemy ask you to continue with your transformation. Well it's simple, I have been with Allen since he was born and I will be with him till he dies, he is the one I would protect with my life. So if I can give him the slightest hint of hope in this crisis I will. Even if it means going against my ideals "

" But still! That doesn't explain your lack of worry that I may try to take over Allen's mind. You of all things should know that is something I am capable of doing! " Again, much to the fourteenth's confusion, the innocence simply smiled warmly back at him.

" It's simple really, I knew I was right about you "

" Right about what!? " The fourteenth yelled, agitated at the general lack of context to what it was referring to.

" I was right that you couldn't hurt Allen, for you also care for him. Ever since you have awoken you have seen who Allen really is. Not just some human, but a loving and caring person. Willing to throw his life away for a stranger at a moment's notice, and because of that kindness as well as being raised by your brother. You see him as family now, and not just some other human. Your reactions during our conversation only further confirmed my suspicions. That is why I can trust that you wouldn't do anything to harm Allen. " The Crowned Clown finished allowing for what he said to sink in.

The fourteenth couldn't believe what he was hearing, as much as he wanted to deny it. This _thing _had hit the nail on the coffin. For it was right, over the months since he awoke he was amazed at how kind the boy he resided in could be, and he realized, that even though he was a noah. He couldn't bring himself to completely erase someone as kind and generous as Allen, and recently he began to see him as family and not just some other exorcist or human. While he would love to help him get back to their own world the danger was always a constant threat, and just up and telling the boy that he would have to go through the transformation would have crushed his self esteem and his will to live. But maybe what the innocence's proposal wasn't that far fetched. If he could get Allen to understand, then maybe they could rekindle the fire, but still, the unknown danger was still a constant threat.

" I can tell what your thinking, you don't have to worry if he does pass out I promise I'll do everything in my power to ensure that he returns safely, but if you do try to take over his mind or put him in any danger I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure your stay here will be a living hell, do we have a consent? " The Crown Clown asked, reaching out it's claw for the fourteenth's to shake. Which he took, a small, but warm grin appearing on his face. As if a great weight had been lifted of his shoulders. But still one thing remained to be said.

" Listen if we are going to go through with this, then Allen has to know what we are doing, and only he can decide if we continue agreed? " The fourteenth simply nodded in agreement, the Crown Clown also had a happy look on it's 'face' as it began to sink away into the white plain.

" You know where to bring Allen, I will be waiting " was all the innocence said before it completely disappeared, leaving a smiling noah who was currently running a hand through his black hair.

_Sorry Allen we may have to go back on my promise, I hope you understand and no hard feelings if this hurts abit.  
_

**Whoo! Finally! This chapter is out! Again sorry for the SUPER long wait, again my PC has been giving me abit of trouble but I finally got back on. Sorry if you didn't like the pacing near the end but I really wanted to get the next chapter set up as soon as possible! I promise that chapter four will have much better pacing. But anyway I hope you guy's stay with me for the next, cause that is when all the cool stuff is happening. But anyway I have an announcement! Ive decided to do a pairing! And I'm letting you folks vote for for who. Just no Yullen or anything like that. Anyway here are the options:**

**-Lenalee **

**-Road **

**-Ruby**

**-Or a competition between the three! **

**Anyway the voting will end 2 weeks from now on friday when the next chapter is released! So get your votes in. Anyway that's all I have to say for now so, until next time chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! How's it going! Like I promised here is the new chapter! You guy's are going to love this one. Cause this is where some shi# goes down! Just so you know there is going to be NoahAllen ahead, so be prepared if I move the rating up. Also! Longest chapter yet SON!**

**I do not own or RWBY all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nephalem **

Allen awoke, and his eyes fell upon a familiar sight: A creepily smiling crescent moon. Hovering over an endless forest of dead and rotting trees. Looking back down, he saw the cold cobbled road, which would lead him to the deep blue lake that lay in the center of the dark wood.

" Why... am I here? " Allen asked no one in particular. For he really did not know why he was back in this dead forest, the mind of the fourteenth. To his knowledge, he held no reason to be treading this dreadful place once again. The fourteenth promised that he would be silent until they returned to their dimension. He could only wonder why he was currently stuck in this hellscape once again, and cringe at the memory of his previous adventures in this forest and what they brought him. The familiar clink of his boots was the only sound that permeated the silence as he walked down the cobbled road, where he knew the fourteenth would be waiting. However; something felt different, the air did not have the melancholy feel that it normally had. Instead the atmosphere was oddly welcoming, completely contradicting the dead and generally depressing aspects of his surroundings. But, it was only when he reached the lake that he truly noticed the abnormality of the situation. For, instead of a lake, was now a dried up crater. Not even a drop was to be seen on the cracking desert-like floor. In fact, the crater seemed to get dryer and dryer the closer one got to the crater floor. However; it was not the dried-up lake that surprised, and confused the exorcist the most. It was what laid in the center of the dried up lake, an elegant white dining table adorned with black roses sat in the center of the faux desert. Sitting at the head of the table, currently drumming his fingers on the tabletop was none other than Neah, the fourteenth noah of destruction. But it wasn't the noah's presence that petrified him with fear and worry, no, his fear arose from the 'person' who currently occupied the seat to the left of the noah of destruction. There, claw and all, sat the Crowned Clown, who was currently staring at him with a look of worry and sympathy. Just the fact that his innocence was sitting down next to a _noah _willingly horrified and confused him. At first, he believed that this must have been some sort of trick from the fourteenth, but no power could fabricate the Crown Clown's aura. Finally, Neah broke the silence and addressed the white haired exorcist.

" Hello Allen, I know this must be confusing for you. Why, would I of all people be sitting next to my mortal enemy? I promise, me and my guest will explain everything to you, but first, I need you to promise me that you won't interrupt while we are explaining. Do you understand? " Allen nodded, glancing over to Crowned Clown who was still sadly staring at him, like a best friend who is about to tell you some devastating news. The fourteenth motioned Allen to take the seat to his right before continuing his explanation, when he was properly seated the noah turned to face the Crowned Clown. " Where do you think we should start? " The fourteenth asked the third member occupant of the table.

" Well, maybe why you and me are currently sitting at the same table. " Said the Crowned Clown, it's mask shifting to face the noah.

" That seems like a good starting point " The fourteenth turned to Allen, a serious expression plastered on his face. " R- emember your promise Allen, you can't interrupt until we are done talking, okay? " Allen, once again nodded, a serious look adorning his features as well, for whatever these two had to say, he could tell was of the utmost importance. After a brief pause the fourteenth continued.

" Allen, let me begin by saying that everything that comes out of our mouths tonight is the absolute truth, and what we are about to tell you is the only way we can return to our dimension " The fourteenth paused, Allen gave a slight nod asking him to continue. " To start, I guess we must explain... "

* * *

**One hour later**

" Damn it all " Allen muttered to himself as he leaned against one of the crater's rocky walls, frustrated tears streaming down his face. He didn't know who to be mad at: The fourteenth, for lying to him, his innocence, for actually agreeing with a _noah_, or himself, for actually _considering_ the fourteenth's proposition. He was an exorcist, the accommodator for the Crowned Clown innocence! A weapon designed to save the souls of those trapped inside akuma, but now, the only way for him to return to that path, required him to become something he hated. Required him to step off of the only path he ever knew. Crying, he looked up at the endless night sky.

_Why me? Why must I suffer? Is there a proper reason for my torment? Or is it just the cruel hands of fate? _

" Allen. "

Pulled out of his thoughts, the white haired exorcist looked up to find the man responsible for all of his suffering.

" Why? " Allen muttered, still choking on his remaining tears.

" Why what? " said Neah, as he looked at his crying nephew. The fourteenth knew how hard all of this new information had to be on the young teen, and he was worried for the boy's condition. He knelt down on a single knee, staring at the young exorcist, and what he saw was heart wrenching, to say the least. He'd never seen anyone so horribly confused, so distraught, so conflicted on the paths that lay before them, than this boy now.

" Why did you choose me!? " Allen yelled. Looking up and staring directly into the fourteenth's eyes. " Ever since Mana died the path of an exorcist was all I knew. It was the path that I stood on, and was the only thing that kept me going for so long. Now if I want to return home, I must leave behind my reason for living. Why! Why did you choose me!? Why do you have to take away my only reason for living!? Tell me!... Please. " Salty tears were forming a small puddle on the dry lake bed, as the fourteenth sat there, speechless. For what could he say to that? The dripping of Allen's tears was the only sound in the dream-scape for quite some time. The deathly silence nearly suffocating both patrons.

" Hey " Allen looked up, " aren't you going to say anythi- ". He was cut off when the fourteenth wrapped his arms around Allen in a comforting embrace. Allen was about to say something, but stopped when he heard soft whimpers coming from the fourteenth. Glancing over, Allen saw why.

_Is, is he crying? _It was true, the fourteenth noah of destruction was _crying. _Now it was Allen's turn to be speechless, never, in all his days, did he see a noah crying genuine tears. The notion was actually quite moving. The fourteenth pulled back from the hug, and wiped away his tears.

" I'm sorry Allen, but that is something that not even I have the answer to. My memories had to be transferred to someone, and that someone happened to be you. I'm sorry. " Again something Allen never expected to see in his lifetime, a noah apologizing to someone. " But " said the fourteenth, successfully regaining the attention of the exorcist, " I'm glad you were the one to obtain my memories because now I can finally talk to my brothers son, my nephew " Neah stated warmly, even though it embarrassed him to admit it, he was glad he could finally talk to the son of his beloved brother.

Allen couldn't tell what to think anymore, for what Neah said came from his heart. Such raw honesty, Allen believed, was lost amongst most in the family of noah, and there was another feeling emanating from the fourteenth as well as honest, like a father trying to protect his son. It truly felt like the fourteenth saw him as family, and really did want the best for his dear nephew. Allen could feel any doubt of the man in front of him wash away, including the doubts he had for the fourteenth's plan. For, now that he could think about it with a clear mind, the plans basis was actually quite logical. It made sense that by becoming a noah he could boost his connection to the ark, and any worries that he had for the fourteenth were all but destroyed after Neah's little confession. After all, it would be better for him to help people as a noah, then not be there at all. So, with a rekindled flame of determination lit in his eyes, he placed his right hand on the fourteenth's shoulder. Effectively gaining the noah's attention.

" Neah, I may not like it, but your plan seems to be my only shot at seeing my friends again. So, if your offer is still open, I would like to take it " Allen's actions surprised the fourteenth a great deal, mainly with the sudden change in atmosphere. The boy went from somber and borderline depressed, to determined and hopeful in just a few minutes. Allen's hope was reignited, he would do anything to return home.

" Allen, are you sure? Remember once you start there's no going back. " Neah said with a serious expression now plastered on his face.

" I trust you Neah, I can tell you see me as family, and I don't think you are one who would betray family. " Allen and the fourteenth nearly face-palmed at the irony of his statement, but neither let it show, and only grinned warmly at each other.

" Allen, this is your last chance. Are you sure you want to become a noah? "

" I don't want to, but I don't really have any other options now do I? " Allen stood up, preparing himself for what was to come.

" Okay, then we will begin. I will warn you this will hurt... alot " The fourteenth said bashfully. Allen closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

" I'm ready. "

* * *

Allen opened his eyes not to the dry lake bed, but to find himself floating over the city of the white ark. Below, he could see one or two black order finders and scientists surveying the ark.

" Hey! Up here! " Allen called, but no reaction was given from the black order patrons, he sighed.

_Well I guess that would have been to good to be true._

Looking back up, the pale exorcist noticed something occupying the previously empty air space. Floating right in front of him was a pitch black door with a golden handle, with what looked like a silver chain looped around it, the chain itself flowed all the way down to the floor of the ark. When Allen gave a closer look he saw that the chain's end was attached to the handle of a similar doorway. Jumping to conclusions once again, he reached out and grasped the door handle. Naturally, of course, the door was locked, and after a few minutes of forcing, pulling and pushing the white haired exorcist gave up on trying to open the door.

_Of course it's locked. Why would I expect anything else. _The exorcist thought to himself, his left arm falling to his side and brushing past his coat pocket. Strangely though, he could now feel something jagged and metallic nestled within his pocket, which jabbed at his arm when it brushed past. After a few seconds of feeling around his coat pocket, he finally managed to fish out the object in question.

" A key? When did I? " the young exorcist wondered. However, on closer examination, he realized that he had seen this key before. In fact he used it quite recently, not even three hours ago. It was his Beacon dorm room key: the numbers 202 were still visible, printed on the small key's handle. Suddenly, he had an idea, and inserted the key into the door in front of him. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of pistons clicking into place. Without wasting a second, he began to push on the door once more. His eyes widening when the door slowly began to open, but of course, luck again was not on his side. He was only able to open the door about an inch, not even enough to allow him to peek through.

" Tch! If there really is a god out there, he must really hate me right now. " Allen cursed to himself, and removed the key from the door. The young exorcist brought the small piece of metal up close and examined it, trying to find the source of the problem.

After examining the key in greater detail, Allen found the source of his problem. The actual head of the key was almost completely flat, constricting the key from reaching the more complicated pistons. Frustrated by this turn of events, Allen kicked the door in a last ditch effort to force it open. Which, of course, bore no fruit to the teen. All he could do was pout and cross his arms as he floated in the skies above the white city. After about ten minutes of floating Allen began to get impatient.

_Isn't something supposed to happen? I thought this was supposed to hurt. Huh? Whats that noise? _ A strange buzzing broke him out of his thoughts. Turning to the floating door, the white-haired teen found that the odd noise was emanating from the door itself. Curious, the exorcist leaned down, and tried to find what was making the sound. However, when his eyes were level with the golden handle, a blinding light burst out of the keyhole. Forcing him to cover his eyes, but the light also seemed to affect him in other ways as well.

Allen could feel himself being pulled away from his inner mind, and, as much as he fought. There was nothing he could do, but before he left his dreamworld entirely, a single sound was heard: The subtle groan of an opening door. It seemed to be coming from somewhere in the white city of the ark, but Allen did not have time to think about this, as he felt the last traces of unconsciousness leave him.

* * *

**Dorm room 202.**

Allen awoke to possibly the most painful migraine he ever had in his life. It felt like someone was drilling hot nails into his skull.

" Mrmf! " Allen had to bite down hard on his lower lip to stop the screams of pain from exiting the confines of his body. The pain was intense, sudden and it **burned**. Thrashing about, his arms shot out and grabbed the metal bed frame. He could hear the metal begin shift as his hands crushed down on it, the sickening crack of his fingers filling the air.

Images began to surface in his mind as the pain escalated. A family sitting around a dinner table, then crying over a coffin, and ending with a boy who looked just like Neah, writhing in the same pain he experienced was a miracle that he wasn't screaming. Allen stayed like this for what felt like hours, the burning migraine continuing to escalate as time went on. Tears streamed down the teen's face as his body went limp from the pain.

_No, I can't take it anymore. I need to call for help. _Allen opened his mouth, lips chapped from dried blood. He was about to scream until he felt the migraine subsiding, lowering down to a minor headache. Only then did he realize how thirsty he was. Struggling, he lifted himself of the bed and using the wall as support, limped to the bathroom.

Allen stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, he gulped down the water ferociously. Only stopping twice to come up for air, once he was fully hydrated and aware the exorcist noticed something he hadn't before. The water dripping down from his face had an odd discoloration to it, now akin to something like oil.

" What? " Allen asked himself, wondering what could've caused the now oil-like water to form. Looking up at his reflection he found his answer. His skin was now a dark grey, his eyes glowing golden and crowned upon his forehead was five, black blood encrusted stigmata. Mixing with the drying black blood gave the water its blackened coloration. Reaching up slowly, he touched the middle stigmata. Only to grunt, and pull his hand back in pain. Looking back up he was once again met with his reflection, his pale skin now a darkened grey.

_Surprised? _Allen jumped when he heard the fourteenth's voice. _Take it easy, the first of the transformations is one of the worst, try to calm yourself down._ While it did take a minute or two, Allen finally managed to bring his heart-rate back to normal. But he noticed something that was missing, the taste of his blood, Allen was sure he bit through his lower lip, looking back to the mirror there was no trace of any wound. Not even a scar.

_Useful isn't it, the noahs healing factor. Always comes in handy, _the fourteenth scoffed, Allen smiled.

" Kishi- " Allen giggled.

_Allen. Are you okay? Why are you laughing? _

" I don't know why it's just that _kishi- _something is just so _heh- _just so- _HAHAHAHAHA! _" Suddenly insane laughter filled the room, his lips twisting into a bloodthirsty smile reaching to the tips of his ears.

_Why am I laughing? Something just seems so funny _

Soon he was on the bathroom's tiled floor clutching his stomach from laughing to hard, a dark aura began to surface, surrounding him until the shadow outlined his entire being. Neah was currently racking his brain, trying to find the reason behind his nephews laughing fit. It was obviously being caused by his nephew's transformation, but he just couldn't remember what it was. A large spike of killing intent filled the room nearly suffocating Neah, it took the noah a moment to realize that it was emanating from his nephew.

_Damn it! It's been to long since my last reincarnation! I must have forgotten something. Think Neah, think! What happens after a noah's first transformation? They seek the earl? No, the earl finds them. Hunt for innocence? Can't be, their noah powers wouldn't have properly awakened that early on, wait that's it! Their noah powers begin to awaken! But this isn't just the noah's powers resurfacing. What are the noahs powers in general? Dark matter! But humans cannot come into contact with dark matter, they would die, turn to ash. So there must be some way that new noah host's bodies adapt to the dark matter. The dark matter awakens and forces the host into the noah's base function. Which means- _

If Neah had physical hands he would be hitting himself right now. How could he forget something so important! How could he forget that a noah's host goes berserk after the first transformation! Turning back to Allen Neah saw the aura had gotten stronger, and was now pitch black.

_It's too late to stop it, the best I can do is to get Allen out of this school. _Neah quickly forced himself into controlling Allen's body, suppressing the dark aura as best he could, Neah ( Controlling Allen's body ) turned to the window, and with lighting fast speed jumped out to the ground below. The second he hit the ground, Neah poured all of the power he could muster into his legs, and sprinted off into the forest.

* * *

**Beacon cafeteria, 8:30 AM**

The cafeteria was ablaze. Students ran to find their teammates, and the teams who were already assembled were planning their training regiments, and choosing their sparring partners. They had to look as strong as they could, for tonight, students from rival schools would arrive for the fighting tournament. The teams wanted to look their best, and team RWBY and JNPR were no exception. Currently the eight students were planning with one another on who would train with whom, and which team would go first in the tournament.

" Are you sure you want to fight first Jaune? I hear the competition is rather rough this year ". Pyrrha asked the blonde teen, obviously worried for her leaders well being.

" Yes I'm sure about this, while I hate to admit it I am definitely the weakest link out of all of us. If I go first you guys could at least get an idea of how our opponents fight, and hopefully, their weaknesses ". Jaune told Pyrrha, while the red head certainly did not approve of the plan, she had to admit it was the most logical option. Team RWBY, while also worried for Jaune's safety, did admit that it was a good plan. After that, the two teams polished up their training schedule and moved on to a different topic of conversation.

" Do you think Allen is going to enter the tournament? " Ren asked, surprising the two teams since the raven haired teen rarely talked when they were in the cafeteria.

" Don't know, but I'll be damned if someone doesn't try to get him to join their team. " Yang said.

" But you can't have a fifth team member. " Weiss scoffed " It's against the rules ".

" The rules state that you cant have a fifth teammate fight with you. It doesn't say anything about switching out teammates, and with how he took down that Deathstalker without breaking a sweat I guarantee you that people will go flocking to him to get him to join their team. " Yang stated pointing her thumb at the door, where a crowd of students were already rushing out and towards the dormitories.

" Do you think he would join an opposing team? " Ruby asked her sister, while tapping her pointer fingers together nervously. Yang noticed this, smiling evilly she turned to her little sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Why Ruby? Do you want him to join our team ". Yang asked, her evil smile going right over her little leader's head.

" I was just thinking that Allen would be a great asset in the tournament, for both of our teams. If one of us got hurt, it would be a great relief to know that we had a replacement. The fact that he is super strong as well also helps ". Ruby answered shyly a very faint blush surfacing on her cheeks, which was only visible to Yang, said blush only caused the blonde's evil smile to widen.

" So what do you think guys? He's already our friend and Ruby just said he could make a great asset. Why not ask him to join our little band of misfits " Yang asked, turning to the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR.

" He could be a great comrade and could give us the edge to win. " Blake said, the rest nodded.

" But " Weiss grunted as she filed her nails " If you want to ask him you will have to get threw that ". The white haired heiress motioned to the door, which was clogged with students.

" Seems like we aren't the only ones with this idea " said Pyrrha. " How are we going to get to Allen? ".

" Just leave that to me " the two teams turned to Yang, who was wearing her ember celicas with an evil smile. Smashing her fists together the blonde slowly walked towards the crowd of students.

Soon the two teams were standing in front of room 202, behind them lay the unconscious bodies of other students strewn about the hallway. Some tried to put up a fight, but it was futile, by the time they had their weapons out the students were already lying on the ground with a massive lump on their heads.

" Did you really have to knock them out Yang? " Ruby asked, sweatdropping.

" Of course! That way they wont wake up and annoy us! " Yang exclaimed while Weiss face palmed.

" But still- "

" Oh lay off Ruby and just open the door! You do have the key right? " Yang asked, confusing everyone except the two sisters.

" Why do you have a key to Allen's room? " Jaune asked.

"M-M-Mr. Ozpin gave it to me just in case Allen got injured, since he doesn't have a team yet Ozpin also wanted me to show him the ropes. " Ruby stuttered out, blushing like mad and waving her arms frantically.

" We don't have all day. Hurry up and open the door. " Weiss said impatiently, Ruby nodded and fished out the bronze key from her pocket. Once the door was unlocked Ruby knocked three times to signify that someone was entering the room, it was only proper manners. Opening the door, the two teams flooded into the room only to find it completely empty.

" Well that's just great! Now what do we do? " Yang whined.

" We can't just wait here for him to return, we have training to attend to. " Said Pyrrha, Ruby nodded she was a little disappointed she couldn't talk to Allen. She wanted to know how he felt about Beacon, but that would have to wait for another time. Yang, being the only one to notice her sisters subtle change in mood, placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder.

" Don't worry guys! We'll just ask him later, now come on and let's train! Since I knocked out all of our classmates we get a head start, and I don't want to miss it! Come on Ruby! " Yang said dragging Ruby out into the hallway, the blonde smiled when she saw Ruby perk up in determination.

" Yeah! It's like Yang said guys! We are going to win this tournament am I right! " Ruby yelled holding up her hand for someone to high five it, which no one did. After an awkward silence the rest of team RWBY and JNPR smiled at the young hunter, and walked past her. Weiss chuckled and patted her pouting leader's back as she passed chuckling.

" Your right Ruby, we will win this tournament. Just be a little less awkward next time okay? " Weiss smiled and continued walking, Ruby smiled as well and ran up to the front of the group next to Yang, before yelling at the top of her lungs while jumping with her fist out.

" Woo hoo! Lets go team RWBY! "

* * *

**Emerald Forest**

_Damn, that's as far as I can go _Neah thought, looking around he found that Allen was collapsed back in the old temple where he and his nephew first landed. Neah sighed, forcefully controlling Allen's body completely drained him of his energy. He couldn't stop the boy from going berserk, but he could at least keep him from killing his new friends. Allen's laughter was much louder now, the bloodthirsty sound flooded the trees and the forest, almost as if reaching out to the trees themselves.

_Neah whats happening to me? _Allen asked his adoptive uncle, barely able to think over the sound of his own laughter.

_Your body is trying to adapt to it's new noah powers, soon you will go berserk and will kill everything you can get your hands on. _

Allen knew he should have been worried, he should have been terrified of becoming a bloodthirsty monster. Oddly though, the thought of killing didn't really phase him at the moment. It was strange, ever since he started laughing he began seeing memories from the time of the great flood all the way up to present day. He saw war, plague and the sins of man. Then he saw something that shook him to the very core: A merchant found a poor homeless man, the merchant took the man in, fed him and clothed him. However, one night when the merchant was asleep, the man took a knife and killed the merchant. The man also found, inside one of the merchant's pockets, the key to his safe. The man stole all of the merchants belongings and riches, built a house by a river and lived the rest of his days without trouble. The man continued to kill and steal the rest of his life, until he finally died from illness when he was very old. The story continued to replay in Allen's mind, each time filling him with more hate than the last, until.

Silence... Allen had stopped laughing, but now, instead of laughter an intense bloodlust filled the air. One that even the darkest of creatures would be wary of. Sitting up, Allen scanned his surroundings, his eyes that of a crazed predator. His smile, even more mad and bloodthirsty than before. Allen would have shot into the forest right then and there, to search for any life form he could get his hands on. However, the new noah of destruction stopped when he heard the sound of breaking twigs behind him.

_Crack~_

* * *

**Grimm Pov**

A pack of ursas and beowolfs were moving threw the emerald forest, the larger and stronger alpha males up front while the weaker grimm were in the back. The two alpha males, one beowolf and the other an ursa, had been good friends for the past year. The two were currently leading their respective packs threw the emerald forest when the large spike of killing intent blasted it's way threw the valley. Immediately the two, along with their pack, rushed towards the source of said killing intent. For they knew only one being could give off an aura that dark and so full of hate.

**Are you sure Galadriel that it is a legendary? **Asked the ursa alpha male.

**I'm positive, Lucifer, no other creature on this planet besides a legendary grimm could give off an aura as dark as that. **Said the beowolf alpha male Galadriel.

**But why the recklessness? If it turns out that this is just something else. The time it would take us reach our intended destination would almost be tripled. **The ursa told his friend, he couldn't help but be a little skeptical. The last time a legendary appeared was over a decade ago, and the blasted humans using dust managed to kill the powerful grimm before it could do any real damage. So the odds of a legendary appearing now would be quite slim.

**I know you have your doubts Lucifer, but just give it a chance. If this is the real deal it could be a usful edge against the humans, and if we're lucky, it may finally allow us to destroy that blasted human school. **Galadriel said, with fire in his " eyes ". Soon they came to a clearing, the source of the aura was close now, only about half a mile left. If one was floating high above the ground it would like like a massive wave of oil tearing it's way threw the forest. Looking up, Galadriel and Lucifer could see the stone spires of the ancient temple over the trees. Skidding to a stop, Lucifer gulped, along with Galadriel as they stared at the last few red trees. The fact was neither of the alpha males had ever seen a legendary grimm before. The two only heard of their ferocity and power threw stories from their parents. Taking a deep breath, the two pushed their way through the trees, and into the temple grounds.

* * *

**Allen Pov**

_Crack~_

Allen quickly turned around, hoping it was something he could kill. However, what he saw instead only confused him. Standing there were two alpha male grimms, one ursa and one a beowolf, with their pack behind them. The second he saw them his cursed eye activated and he could hear the two arguing, apparently about him.

**Hah! See! I told you it couldn't have been a legendary grimm! Those are far to rare! **Said the ursa alpha male.

**But it can't just be some regular kid, I mean look at him! The aura he's giving off, the grey skin and the eye. There's no way that he could be just some regular human! **The beowolf alpha male argued, his line of sight never leaving the boy. The two continued arguing for quite some time, Allen was getting antsy. Neah was right, he could feel the urge to kill rising, but preferably he wanted to kill criminals if he had to. Even though he was a noah he still loved the humans and wanted them to be saved. However, the idea that criminals, who make trouble for others deserve mercy was thrown right out the window during his little laughing fit. Of course there was a pack of grimm standing right in front of him, but he didn't want to kill them. It wasn't mercy, he just felt that it would be inefficient, you don't purposefully break your tools do you?

_I wonder if this is how Tyki thinks about teeze _Allen thought to himself, but he didn't have time to dwindle. His bloodlust was rising, and he needed to find someone who deserved death. He had an idea, turning back to the arguing grimm Allen focused on their conversation. Trying to insert his mind so he could talk to the grimm. If they really were like teeze to him, he could use their nose to find a criminal base or something.

**Hey **Allen said to the grimm, suddenly every grimm in the pack, including the two alpha's froze and turned to face him. Allen could only guess that because of his more refined dark matter, he could command and control the grimm. Again refocusing on the two alpha males, Allen asked his burning question:

**Do you two know of any ****criminal bases near here, or in this forest? I have a bloodlust that needs quenching. **To his delight the two alpha males nodded and pointed to the south. Allen nodded, and was about to be on his way when he felt a clawed hand rest on his shoulder. Turning back around he saw that the ursa alpha male and grabbed his shoulder, obviously wanting to say something.

**Sir, the compound we speak of is owned by a faunus terrorist group called the white fang. It's certain death for any human or grimm if they attack it. **Said the ursa alpha male. Allen only gave it a small smile before moving it's claw off of his shoulder.

**It's fine, I'm a bit different than regular humans. **Allen thought of any other commands he had for the pack, being able to control the grimm would be extremely useful. But seeing that the grimm could converse with one another, it would only be a matter of time before his existence was spread to the grimm populous, and considering that he was currently living in an anti grimm school. It would look quite weird if the monsters suddenly stopped attacking him, for now, it would be best if this grimm pack forgot about their meeting with him. Turning back to the grimm Allen stated his last command:

**Another thing, when I leave I want you guys to forget about ever meeting me okay? **The grimm all nodded groggily and Allen turned to leave, but apparently the beowolf alpha had one last thing to say to him.

**Here, before you go take this. **Allen turned back around to the large beowolf and saw that he was holding out a grimm's mask. ** The white fang's compound is constantly monitored by the human's government. To protect your identity I suggest that you wear this.** Allen only nodded and took the white and red mask, it was oval shaped, and could cover a human face perfectly. Instead of eye holes, the bone was transparent on the inside. So it was almost like he wasn't wearing a mask at all. Turning back to the pack of grimms Allen gave a slight bow and thanked the creatures for their kindness, when he was done Allen turned away from the grimm pack and sprinted at super sonic speeds to the south. Soon the exorcist boy was completely out of sight, his final command activated and all of the grimms forgot about his very existence.

**Hah! See Galadriel! I told you that it was nothing. **Said Lucifer.

**Yeah, yeah don't rub it in. It was probably just some really pissed off alpha or something. Now come on Lucifer, like you said we now have a two day delay on our travels, we're already late as it is. We better hoof it! **

**Agreed.** The two alpha males along with their pack turned to the north and raced off at high speeds. This time they wouldn't stop for anything until they reached the new hunting grounds.

* * *

**White Fang base**

Allen looked down on the massive compound. With his new powers it only took him about five minutes to reach the compound, in that time his bloodlust had risen to unfathomable levels. It was a miracle he didn't loose himself at this point. Turning back to the concrete building, Allen could sense everything from his position. He could see the guards making their rounds around the building, he could hear a white fang general talking to some human supporters, and he could hear the sound of many weapons being washed and maintained. Every living creature he heard or saw made his bloodlust rise even more. Soon it was unbearable, he could feel something inside him snap. A maddened noah-smile appeared on his features. An entire row of crosses opened on his forehead, even though he was wearing a mask it was almost like you could sense the madness. Jumping down from his spot in a tree, Allen landed right in front of a very startled faunus guard. The man didn't even get a chance to scream as an arm was plunged through his neck.

_Shhh~ Be quiet, I want to hear your lullaby. _Allen said madly as the man dropped dead before him, lifting up his bloody glove and shifting the mask, Allen licked up the life giving liquid. As soon as the blood touched his lips, the dam broke, his killing intent drenching the entire compound. The massacre had begun.

* * *

**Inside the White Fang base mess hall**

Everyone froze as a massive spike of killing intent washed over them. Whatever it was, wasn't human or faunus, and it scared the crap out of them. All the masked soldiers reached for their guns and swords, just then their intercoms exploded with the screams of fellow soldiers.

_zzzz... It's... grimm masked... killing everyone...s...send backup now...it's here! Sir whatta we do?! _The faunus soldiers listened on in utter horror when a mad voice, accompanied with the sound of corpses hitting the ground appeared on their intercoms.

_Nothing~ Just be silent. I want to hear your lullaby~ _The voice was whimsical, almost like a child. But as the sound of flesh ripping apart filled the mess hall, every White Fang soldier knew that whatever this was, wasn't a child. A commanding officer burst threw the door to the mess hall, behind him a platoon of soldiers all carrying crates filled with weapons.

" Everyone grab a weapon, whatever this thing is, is out for our blood! It's our solemn duty to protect this base at all cost! Come on men! For the White Fang! " The commander yelled raising his fist in the air. The soldiers, now with a burning fire in their eyes rushed to grab a weapon from the crates. The cheers of fellow soldiers filled the mess hall, they would defend this base with their lives. For here was a truly safe place for all faunus and they would not let it fall. However, those hopes were crushed when a maddened voice filled the room.

_I wonder what kind of lullaby you guys will have. Please make it interesting for me._

* * *

Allen watched as the men looked up in utter horror. He had to choke down the laughter from seeing their terrified faces. It was just so funny! That these armed men, who had lived on this planet for decades. Were finally staring into the face of certain death, the previous men he had killed had boring lullaby's. All to filled with percussion and no strings. He hoped this batch would have something knew. He already killed over a quarter of the bases soldiers scattered around the building, half of the soldiers were right here in the mess hall and he wanted to try something new. Focusing on the soldiers in the center of the mess hall, Allen quickly listened to each of their lullaby's. One was a flurry of strings and piano, while the other half was more soft, but had a very heavy underlying tone. Forming all the lullabies together into one massive song, Allen began to slowly hum, with the mirth of a child playing with a new toy. Suddenly, all of the soldiers watched in utter horror as the center group took their weapons and placed them against their heads. Each soldier screaming that it wasn't them who was controlling their arms, and they begged for help.

" Help, please stop us! " One soldier yelled as his right hand cocked the pistol to his head.

" Somebody get this knife out of my hand " One more yelled, as his left held a sharpened kitchen knife to his neck. Allen couldn't help it, he started laughing at the top of his lungs, it was amazing! The murderers and thieves horrified faces when they were about to die, when they had caused so much pain for others.

_Heheheh your faces are amazing! Now please show me your lullaby! _With a flick of his wrist Allen hummed slightly lower, and the mess hall was filled with the screams of the White Fang soldiers as they cut, shot or stabbed themselves to death. Looking over at the clock in the center of the mess hall, Allen noticed it was nearly ten o clock. Someone from the school must have noticed his absence by now. If he didn't get back soon it could cause trouble. After all, there weren't any flying vehicles to take you to town that early in the morning, or so he heard. Eventually someone would wonder where he went, and it would cause nothing but problems. He had to finish this quickly ( Not that he wanted to, he was actually enjoying himself quite a bit ).

Allen was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard someone yelling at him.

" What the hell are you?! " screamed a soldier, currently covered in the blood of one of his now dead friends. The soldiers legs were trembling in fear, maybe it was the grimm mask or the dark grey skin, maybe it was just the pure evil aura in general. But this _thing _sent a fear through him and his fellow soldiers like never before. Allen once again smiled under his mask, before addressing the soldiers below.

_You know, I would love to stay and chat. But I'm on a time limit, so sorry, but I have to finish this quickly _Allen said, punching the ceiling above him and jumping outside.

" Oh no you don't! Die monster! This is for Johnathen! " A soldier screamed as he fired a rocked at Allen. But to the soldiers horror, without even turning around the masked man caught the steel shell, dropping it to the ground like it was nothing. A dark power suddenly flowed through the entire complex, the masked man began laughing as a pure black orb formed in his hands.

_It's been fun haha! But this is goodbye. _The man said throwing the orb, and then disappearing threw the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Allen watched as the massive black orb consumed the entire complex, destroying everything in it's wake. While not as powerful as the earl's, the title noah of _destruction _wasn't for nothing. Finally, after about ten seconds the orb dissipated in a cloud of steam. What used to be a massive complex, was now a Beacon sized flat plane, the dirt pitch black from the dark matter. Allen smiled sadly, the bloodlust finally wearing off.

_You done Allen? _Neah asked, worried for his nephew. Even though the inner noah was influencing Allen, he had no idea the boy could be this destructive. Allen only smiled sadly and nodded at his uncles worry.

" I'm fine Neah, I could hear their songs. Almost read their memories, those men and women were all thieves and murderers, they deserved what they got. "

_Allen, I'm sure you know how lucky you are that all those soldiers happened to be criminals. But what about other times? Like it or not your a noah now, what will you do when you finally kill an innocent?_

" That wont happen " Allen stated matter-of-factly. " Like you said, I was influenced by the noah, I'll be more careful next time. " Neah was about to rebut, but could sense that now was not the time. Allen didn't want to talk about it and he wouldn't push. But... he could try to lighten the mood.

_Sooo... you going to keep the mask? _Asked Neah. To which Allen smiled.

" Hell yeah I'm going to keep the mask! Those grimm were right, if I want to use powers here to fight on that large a scale, I'm going to need to protect my identity. " Allen said, also mumbling that the mask looked cool as well. Neah smiled, happy that his nephew wasn't completely depressed, the mood was broken however, when a loud grumbling roared threw the forest. Smiling sheepishly, Allen looked down at his stomach, scratching his head.

_You want to go back to Beacon and get some food, noah of destruction? _Neah asked smiling. Allen returned the smile and began humming the arks tune, turning to the north.

" Yeah, I'm actually really hungry! "

" When are you not? "

* * *

**Hey guys! Let me star off by saying I'm sooo sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. By the time I finished the last chapter, exam hell began. But now it's summer and I promise I'll get another chapter in this month, so don't you worry! NOW! ONTO THE PAIRING! You guys are freaking awesome with voting you know that, I got massive emails from friends, from reviews, PM's and other sites. You guys were great with the voting, also AT ONLY 3 CHAPTERS AND I'M ALREADY HALF WAY TO 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Anyway, the person who won the pairing was:**

**Ruby! But barely, Road literally missed by like two votes. And Lenalee was not far behind only came in third by about five votes. Since there is such a massive amount of support for all characters I've decided to choose the pairing as the story progresses. NOW THAT DOESNT MEAN IM IGNORING YOUR VOTING, I just don't want to disappoint 2/3rds of my readers no matter what I do! But don't worry there will be a pairing, and we are going to start it off with Ruby since she got the most votes. Some of you may be wondering when Lenalee or Road come in, but I can safely say it's not going to be until maybe the 6th or 7th chapter, it depends. So next chapter is going to be more Allen in Beacon. Please don't hate on this chapter if you don't like noah Allen! Anyway you all have a good day and I'll see you in the next chapter of: Beacon's Exorcist!**

**R and R, chao!**

**Oh yeah Nephalem is a cross between angel and demon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my wonderful viewers! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Beacon's Exorcist! Thanks so much for all the reviews. It's crazy how much support this story is getting, can't wait to hit that 100 review mark. Just so you know I am adding in a few OC's for this ark. But anyway! Enough Bull####! and lets get to what you guy's really want to see. So without further adieu! ( P.S I'm really sorry about not updating in like 2 months, after the last chapter was released me and my family went to Rome. So I couldn't update there, again sorry. ) and just so you know this story takes place right after the end of season 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:Pre-Party  
**

_Clink_. Went Allen's boots as they met the floor to his dorm room. His stomach was still growling angrily, but he knew he couldn't go to the lunch hall covered in the stench of blood. Stripping down to his boxers the young exorcist carried his dirtied clothing into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet Allen began to thoroughly scrub out any blood or dirt that clung to the clothing's surface. Thankfully, he was quite good at cleaning clothes by hand. Due to all the jobs his master put him through, learning how to clean clothes was a necessity. Once he was done, Allen took a can of air detergent and doused his clothing in the sweet smelling substance. This would mask any remaining scent of blood in case a faunus with a heightened sense of smell walked by his room. Finally, he hung his clothes up to dry next to the open window which he entered his dorm from. Next, Allen returned to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

_You are sure being_ thorough_ about this. But you do realize now your room's gonna stench of peaches for the next few days right? _Said Neah.

_Better than my room smelling like blood. _Though ever since he became a noah the stench of the red liquid was becoming more and more intoxicating. After about ten minutes Allen stepped out of the bathroom, a white towel draped around his shoulders. After placing his now dry clothes in the closet, he fetched himself a new pair of the school's uniform. Finishing up, Allen grabbed his trusty black exorcist coat and slipped it on without buttoning up. That way he could easily take the coat off if need be. With Timcampy resting on his shoulder, Allen opened the door and began his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

_I wonder where everyone is? _Thought Allen as he munched on his fiftieth apple. He knew it was the weekend, but he didn't see a single student roaming the halls, not one. In fact the only person he saw was Mr. Port planning next weeks classes in his office. But no students. Where could they have all gone to?_  
_

_Could they be in the forest?_ Wondered Neah, Allen shook his head.

_No, couldn't be. I would have seen at least one when I went back to my dorm room._

_Maybe you should ask someone? _

_Yeah, cause there are so many people wandering the halls right now. _Allen scoffed.

_Okay smart ass, then what do you think we should do? _

" Hey Blake! Stop reading it's your turn to spar! " Just then Allen heard the voice of a familiar blonde student coming from outside. Walking over to the large window Allen saw team RWBY and JNPR sparring below in the training grounds along with all the other missing students.

_Well, I found them. _Allen thought as he stared down below.

_So... are you just going to stand there, or are you going to talk to them? _

_I will! I just need to find the stairs._

* * *

_" _ Ruby your wasting your energy going so fast. Weiss, you need to use that sword more instead of just relying on your dust spells ". Pyrrha told the two when they were done sparring with each other. Ruby and Weiss both sighed and plopped down on the stone steps next to the red haired hunter and their teammates.

" Ugh this isn't fair! I wish we had more time to train, when the rival schools students get here we wont be allowed to use this arena for the entire week! " Ruby whined. Apparently the rival students were ahead of schedule, and were due to arrive at Beacon quite soon.

" Aw don't worry Ruby! We're the students of Beacon! The best hunter training school in Remnant! They won't be a challenge at all! " Yang said cockily while placing a hand on her sisters shoulder.

" Yeah but still, I heard the competition is going to be tough this year, but... " Ruby smiled gleefully.

" But? " Yang asked. To which Ruby jumped up facing her sister.

" But I cant wait to see what new weapons their students are using! Did you know in the east they are building a new model of the poison lily katana! Ohhh! They are going to be using new technology and! ". Just then Yang clamped a hand over her sisters mouth, the rest of the group sweatdropping at the scene.

" Hey guys! " Team RWBY and JNPR turned to see their friend Allen Walker walking down the arena steps waving at them. His little golden golem resting on his shoulder as he walked up to them.

" Hey Allen how's it going? " Ruby asked once she got her sisters hand off of her mouth.

" Fine actually, hey why are you all training down here? " Allen asked as he stared at the other students sparring across the arena floor.

" We are just getting some last minute training in before the students from the other schools arrive. " Ruby told the white haired exorcist.

" Other students? " Allen asked confused.

" Right I didn't tell you, a tournament between Beacon and two of our rival schools starts tomorrow. The students from said schools are going to be arriving soon, and once they do this arena will be closed of for the tournament. " Ruby explained, Allen nodded.

" So where were you this morning Allen, we couldn't find you anywhere on the school grounds " Yang asked.

" Me? Oh I was just taking a walk in the forest " Allen lied through his teeth.

" The emerald forest! Why? If your not careful you could have died in there. Or did you forget it is infested with grimm. " Weiss asked.

" I didn't go inside the forest! I was only in the outer edge. " Allen lied again his poker face unwilling to show any signs of deceit.

" Yeah but still that was a stupid Idea Allen, going by yourself in any part of the forest is like asking to be killed. " said Ruby worriedly.

" Sorry, sorry! I didn't know it was that bad! I wont do it again I promise. " Allen then sat down next to Ruby along with the rest of her team and team JNPR. Once again he stared over the many still sparring students.

" So when are these students arriving exactly? " Allen asked.

" Well- " Ruby was cut off when a blonde haired senior yelled at the sparring students near the arena's entrance.

" Hey they're here guys! The ships are flying in right now! ".

" Now " Ruby said before jumping up to address her team. " Come on team RWBY, JNPR lets go give them a proper Beacon welcome! " At this everyone sighed and began following the eccentric leader of team Ruby. " You coming Allen? " Ruby asked before they left. Allen thought for a minute and decided it wouldn't hurt to see some new people. He was new to this world after all.

" Sure I'll come with. " At this Ruby's smile widened even more as Allen and the two teams walked out of the arena and towards the landing pads. When they arrived a small crowd had already formed, no doubt eager to measure this years competition. Soon many white aircrafts appeared in the sky, and to the left of them there were equally as many black and grey aircrafts. After about a minute the aircrafts landed and began unloading their passengers. The white aircrafts all seemed to be filled with female students, and the black was filled with males, the grey ships unloaded both female and male students. Allen turned to a nearby senior and asked a question.

" Um excuse me, I'm new here. What schools do these students come from? ". The senior didn't even turn around as he answered Allen's question.

" The female students are from the famous St. Marvia's girls school, they have many strong fighters and want to take our title as the best school in Remnant. The males are from the House of Lions, an all boy school that excels in sword combat, lastly the grey ships are from Signal university. " His explanation finished, the senior student pushed his way through the crowd, and out of Allen's line of sight.

_Well, at least you aren't completely clueless and actually asked a good question. _Allen ignored his uncle and turned to Ruby and friends, all of whom were scanning different students with serious faces. The air was tense with rivalry, especially around the Beacon and St. Marvia students. But he was also feeling something else, something... unnerving.

" Competition is going to be tough ". Said Yang, to which Ruby and the rest nodded.

" Looks like House of Lions has finished unloading, and it seems St. Marvia is unloading their best fighters now ". Observed Pyrrah.

" How can you tell? "

" Look at St. Marvia's students as they unload, you can see respect on their faces. " The others nodded, however Allen wasn't paying attention. Instead he was focusing on said St. Marvia's " strongest students, the feeling was getting stronger as they walked off the platform. Finally, after the last student had walked off the ship Allen could tell what caused this feeling of unrest. There, attached to the side of one of St. Marvia's strongest students was a mace. Said mace gave off a stench that made him sick to his stomach, it seemed to pulsate a faint green. However he seemed to be the only one who had noticed this, as no one else was staring at the mace.

_Neah what is that thing? Why does it make me so sick? _Allen asked his uncle, who took a few seconds before responding.

_That mace is similar to innocence._

_What?! I thought I was the only exorcist here._

_Well, of your caliber yes. This worlds innocence, if it is innocence, seems to be much, much weaker than ours. But if you think about it, it does make sense. We already established how similar grimm are to akuma. So why can't there be something similar to innocence here as well?__ I doubt it can even destroy grimm like yours can in it's current state. But, it would definitely provide a major edge in battle. _

_Wait if there's something similar to innocence in this world, does that mean there is a noah family as well? _Neah shook his head.

_Impossible, the noah family only appeared when the earl needed the help. For a long time he was more than enough to take on the weak exorcists back then. The noah family only appears if it is necessary for the earl. _

_What do you mean by that?_

_Well think about it, back in our world innocence is the only thing that can destroy akuma. It has to be powerful, but here we saw that these things could be combated with more than just innocence. It's power isn't necessary so if it is innocence, it wouldn't be that powerful. But considering you are a noah regardless of how powerful it is you must destroy it._

_What?! No I cant destroy innocence! _

_It may not even be innocence Allen! You can tell right? The signature that mace is giving off is so weak I doubt it actually has any powers of its own. Maybe it is a substance that is very similar to innocence in the fact that it wards off darkness. But innocence or not, that thing could be a problem in the future. I would keep an eye on people with charms like this. _

Giving a very faint nod, Allen tore himself away from the mace girl and back to his friends. Yang was currently complaining about how full of themselves the students of St. Marvia were, Blake was reading along with Weiss and Pyrrha. Ren and Nora were helping Jaune create some battle plans, and Ruby was staring at him worriedly.

" Something wrong Ruby, you were staring off into space ". Allen asked which snapped Ruby out of her daze. When she noticed she had been staring her face went Ruby red.

" S-Sorry I was just thinking about the tournament! ". The small leader exclaimed, her blush turning down to a very faint shade. After a minute or two Ruby steeled herself to ask the question that had been on her mind since this morning.

" So, um Allen about the teams for the tournament. " Ruby asked, clicking her two pointer fingers together.

" Yes "

" Would you like to join- ". However, Ruby was cut off when the sound of an intercom pushed through the crowd of students, suddenly the voice of Glenda Goodwitch filled the air.

" Students of St. Marvia, House of Lions, and Signal university we here at Beacon welcome you to the fifty-sixth annual Quad-Kingdom Tournament. Director Ozpin and I will begin the tournament briefing in the auditorium in five minutes, all students must attend. That is all. "

* * *

By the time Allen and team RWBY arrived in the auditorium the place was packed. The first fourth of the seats was taken up by the students of St. Marvia, the second was used by Beacon's students, in the third were the students of the House of Lions, and the remaining section was for the students from Signal University. It took a bit for them to find seats, but they settled on the empty nine seats in one of the back-center rows. The auditorium lights dimmed, and professor Ozpin, along with Goodwitch and the three other headmasters began their address to the students.

" Welcome to Beacon my esteemed guests, I look around today and I see upcoming hunters and huntresses. You are the future of our military force against the constant threat of the grimm. Every year students of all kinds flock to train in our top notch universities. The Universities that these students flock too are the ones whose students are representing them here today. St. Marvia's, The House of Lions, Signal University, and of course: Beacon university are considered to be the best of the best when it comes to training future hunters and huntresses. To celebrate these achievements, a tournament is held to show which school is the best among the best. That is what you are gathered here for, and I expect brilliant performances from you all ". With that Ozpin stepped down from the podium and was replaced with Ms. Goodwitch to announce this year's tournament's rules.

" As you all know this years tournament will be separated into three days, each focused on their own events: The first day will be team vs. grimm, the second will then be team vs team battles, and finally the last day will be focused on solo battles. Points will be distributed to the winners, and the University awarded the most points will be given the title of '' best in Remnant ". We expect clean fights, lethal toxins are not permitted along with metal bullets. Now, the headmasters will now choose their three teams to participate in the tournament. "

With that the crowd grew anxious, the headmasters could choose anyone. Representing your school in the tournament was a great honor, and only three teams were chosen.

The members of team RWBY and JNPR were all crossing their fingers and holding their breaths, while Allen was silent with unfocused eyes. Ever since he arrived in the auditorium he could feel his noah bloodlust trying to fight it's way to the surface. With so many people, and Allen being a young noah whose powers had only recently awakened it was making him feel sick to his stomach. Shaking his head Allen looked back up to the stage to see that the House of Lion's headmaster had already called up his three teams to participate in the tournament, said teams were smiling heavily, and were having their own mini-celebrations with their teammates. Next, the headmaster of St. Marvia's took the podium.

" The teams participating in this year's tournament are: Team Eagle, Raven and Dove. " With that line she stepped off the podium and watched as the selected teams began to walk up to the stage. Among said teams Allen saw a familiar face, it was the girl with the faux-innocence mace he saw at the platform.

" Hey Yang, who is that girl at the front of the group? " Allen nudged Yang, who was currently messing with her little sister, who was blushing from some reason.

" Why, you interested? " Yang said with a mischievous grin.

" Don't be ridiculous. She just gives off a strong aura is all. " Allen told Yang. Ruby, for some reason, sighed in relief.

" Her name is Lily Wolfsbane, and is the leader of St. Marvia's supposedly strongest team, team Dove. She also started out as an early upstart like you and little Ruby here. " Yang said while giving her sister a noogie.

" Aw Yang stop it! ".

Allen smiled as he watched the two sisters antics. Turning his attention back to the podium, he watched as Signal University's chosen teams walked up to the stage. Finally, Ozpin returned to the podium, the air grew still. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of T.V cameras.

" The teams chosen to participate in the Four Kingdom Tournament for Beacon University are: Team CFVY

" Yay! Congrats Velvet! " Ruby yelled to the Rabbit faunus walking up to the stage, along with the rest of her team. All in all, team CFVY was expected, they were one of the strongest teams in Beacon after all. Ozpin cleared his throat.

" The second team participating for Beacon University is... team JNPR! "

" What w-we were chosen? " Jaune mumbled to himself in a daze while walking with the rest of his team up to the stage.

" I'm glad for him " said Ruby.

" This will be a major boost to his, and his teams confidence " Yang replied. Allen couldn't help but agree, in the short time he knew the blonde teenager he could tell that the blonde leader was always one step behind fighting wise. But if getting chosen as a team was that important, there was no doubt it would be a boost to his self confidence. Finally the crowd quieted down, and Ozpin announced Beacon's final team.

" Finally, the third team representing Beacon academy in the Four Kingdom Tournament is: Team RWBY! " instantly the four girls jumped up in glee.

" Yes! "

" Was there ever any doubt? "

" This is going to be so~ much fun! "

" Yay! I can't believe we made it! " Ruby yelled, giving her sister a high five while crying tears of joy. Allen smiled, it was truly a heart warming scene.

" I'm glad, do your best in the tournament alright? " Allen told Ruby who was jumping in joy. Ruby quickly nodded to Allen before running up to the stage with her fist in the air. Allen watched as team RWBY, JNPR and Velvet from team CFVY all celebrated up-stage. There was no hatred in the air among the chosen teams, except for friendly rivalry, all were extremely happy they were chosen to represent their school in the tournament.

_PANG-_

Allen grabbed his forehead, his noah's bloodlust was rising and had grown into a horrible migraine. If he waited any longer the noah inside of him may burst out. So, being careful not to draw any attention to himself. Allen got out of his seat and quietly exited the auditorium.

* * *

**Team RWBY **

Once the teams onstage quieted down, Ozpin returned to the podium.

" I'm sure you are all very excited for the tournament tomorrow, us headmasters are especially. These teams we have chosen to participate also seem a bit anxious for what lay ahead. You all are the next generation of hunters and huntresses that will be protecting the four kingdoms for years to come, and I look forward to watching you grow. " Ozpin smiled and turned back to look at the other headmasters. Most of them were satisfied with his speech, sitting with smiles on their faces from the enthusiasm of their students, however one seemed to have something on his mind. The headmaster of House of Lions University, Domonic Draug, was scanning Beacon's chosen teams with an unsatisfied look.

" Is something wrong Domonic? " Ozpin asked the lion faunus headmaster, he was a large and burly man with an intimidating aura, but he was very trustworthy and warm to his students. He also very rarely had a frown on his face, especially not during the tournament.

" Oh, Ozpin! " Domonic looked up to his old friend. " Sorry, it's just that some of my boys were hoping to fight a certain student here, and it looks like he isn't in your chosen teams. "

" Which student would that be? " asked Ozpin.

" A Mr. Allen Walker if I'm not mistaken. " My students heard he was strong and wanted to fight him in the tournament.

" Oh, I'm sorry but currently we do not have enough students to create a team to accommodate Mr. Walker. " Ozpin said, Domonic nodded in understanding. Patting his knees with his hands the headmaster of the House of Lions University stood up to leave with the other headmasters, but before they could Glenda Goodwitch grabbed Ozpin's ear.

" Ahem~ headmaster aren't you forgetting something. " said Glenda while looking at her clipboard and holding Ozpin's ear in her other hand.

" Really? " Ozpin wondered, what could he have forgotten? After thinking for a moment or two Ozpin snapped his fingers.

" Oh yes! Of course! I completely forgot. " Ozpin walked back up to the podium, snapping his fingers to regain the students attention.

" Sorry about this, I'll let you go in a few seconds. There's just one more thing I have to tell you. The four kingdom tournament's ball will be held in the cafeteria at nine tonight. I hope to see you all there, that is all. " With that Ozpin turned off the microphone and left the auditorium with the other three headmasters. The room was deathly quiet.

The Four Kingdoms ball, a famous event held the day before the tournament to welcome the foreign students, and to allow the participants of said tournament a way to unwind before the clash of blades began, and they had all completely forgotten about it.

" The b-ball " Ruby squeaked, still onstage with her teammates.

" I completely forgot. " Weiss face palmed, fuming at her own forgetfulness.

" Aw crap! Come on guys! We need to hurry back to the dorm and get ready! " Jaune screamed before rushing out of the auditorium with his teammates in tow. Soon the rest of the students all followed suit, rapidly rushing back to their dorms to get ready. It seemed, that in the midst of the training frenzy brought about by the tournament. Most of the students completely forgot about the Four Kingdoms ball. It was a massive dance, like the dance held at Beacon a few weeks ago except much larger. Luckily, said ball was still a few hours away. But those hours would undoubtedly pass by fast, and for an event as big as this you needed to look your best.

* * *

SLAM! Went the door of team RWBY's dorm room, and the four girls rushed in. They began gathering their shoes, makeup, and everything else needed to look great for the ball. As a representing team of their University they needed to look fabulous. Yanking open the closet the four girls grabbed their respective dresses from the previous dance and began to get ready. No one spoke, not even Yang as the group of friends prepared for the dance. However, all of them had smiles on their faces, nothing could ruin their mood. Being selected to represent Beacon in the Four kingdoms Tournament lit a fire within them all, they would fight, and bring honor to Beacon and to themselves.

Hours had passed, and before they knew it the members of team RWBY were all sitting in their beds, hoping to pass the time with some mindless chatter while looking as stunning as they did only a few weeks ago.

" So Weiss, you asking Neptune out again or what? " Yang asked, causing the the Weiss to go as red as Ruby's name.

" Who I ask is none of your concern! " Weiss yelled, turning her face away from the blonde haired huntress and to Blake, who was currently engrossed in one of her favorite novels.

" So Blake how are things working out with Sun? " Weiss asked, changing the subject.

" It's going alright, I just hope that this time with all of our guests he actually wears a suit, or at the very least a closed shirt. " Blake replied, her bow twitching with annoyance.

" What about you Ms. Xiao Long? You asking anybody? " Blake asked without looking up from her book.

" Mmmm no. Why confine myself to one man? It's much more fun going stag. " Yang answered predictably, stretching her legs.

" Seriously Weiss how do you fight in these all the time?! " Ruby wined while trying to stand in her red high heels.

" I guess it just comes easier to some people. "

" Don't worry little sis it's just for tonight, plus be happy! You lost out last time when had to fight that robber, so consider this dance a do-over. " Yang said, looping her arm around Ruby's shoulder and then smiling mischievously.

" Sooo~ Ruby, are you asking someone out? Someone with white hair perhaps? " Yang asked smirking. Ruby instantly blushed and turned away.

" N-no! Well I don't know Allen might not even come to the ball. Not that I would ask him to dance or anything . " Ruby stuttered, twiddling her pointer fingers together.

" I can't decide if this is just sad, or adorable. " Weiss wondered, watching the scene unfold before her.

" Ruby don't worry, just be yourself and you will be fine. "

" Fine with what?! " Ruby screamed, burying her red face into a nearby pillow. Yang chuckled at her sisters reaction along with Blake and Weiss.

" The Four Kingdoms Tournament huh? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. " Weiss sighed, leaning back while staring at the ceiling.

" Even if we lose just being chosen as a representing team is still a massive honor. " Said Blake looking up from her book.

" Yeah, but screw that! We're gunning for the win! Right my fearless leader? " Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

" Right! "

" Bark! " Went team RWBY's dog, Zwei, in encouragement as it lay next to Yang and Ruby.

A few minutes passed, and then the clock stroke nine signifying the beginning of the Four Kingdoms Ball.

" Onwards my friends! " Ruby yelled, trying her best to walk in the high heels. Leaving the dorm building, team RWBY along with team JNPR who was waiting for them outside headed towards the cafeteria. The sky was decorated with millions of stars, it was truly a beautiful night.

* * *

**Allen Walker**

Allen sighed as he lay in bed, the bloodlust had long since passed. With the help of his adoptive uncle he managed to tune out his young noah's impulses. Almost like tuning out background noise. He could hear loud footsteps coming from outside his door as students rushed past. The young exorcist could discern from their screaming voices that apparently a massive ball was to take place at nine o' clock in the cafeteria tonight. Odds are team RWBY and JNPR would be there, no doubt they would expect him to make an appearance as well. That was a problem, he never had good experiences when it came to things like balls. The few times his master had taken him to one, he always ended up working behind the scenes to pay off some massive debt. Plus, he also had nothing to wear for an occasion like this.

_So my little nephew are you going or not, the bloodlust shouldn't be a problem anymore right? _Neah asked.

" Just because I managed to tune it out doesn't mean it couldn't come back at full force. I don't want to put Ruby and the others in that sort of danger. "

_Sigh, something so minor as a ball or party isn't going to get your inner noah riled up so easily. When I was still with the Millennium Earl back home I had to endure all sorts of banquets and meetings with many people from high society. So something as minor like this ball shouldn't push your buttons as much as it did a few hours ago. Take this from someone who has been a noah for years, and, as your uncle I want you to have this experience. _Allen still shook his head.

" Even if you're right, and the bloodlust wasn't a problem I still don't have anything to wear ". Which was the truth, all Allen had was the clothes he was found in, and some Beacon uniforms. He had nothing that would be appropriate for this occasion. Allen sighed and turned his attention to the bedside clock, it was just past seven. Unless he began to get ready now he would not have the time to go to the ball. So, with nothing to do Allen yawned and resigned himself to his bed, a few extra hours of sleep shouldn't be a problem. But before he could doze of to the land of dreams and memories Allen heard the sound of snapping fingers from inside his head.

_Oh! I got it! Allen, I have a suit for you. _Neah exclaimed, sounding extremely happy.

" _You_ have a suit? Well I'm sorry but I can't go to a ball dressed in an imaginary tux. " Allen scoffed, pulling a pillow over his head.

_It's not here right now smartass. I have to retrieve it, let's hope my pocket dimension at least got carried through into this crazy world._

" You're what? "

_My pocket dimension, it's nothing special just something I created to carry objects when I was on missions for the earl. That way I didn't need to lug around a bag when looking for innocence. But, if memory serves me right I left a suit in there before I got killed by the earl. I might have passed it on to you along with my powers, let's check. Reach out your hand._

" Why? "

_Just do it lazy, if it's busted it's busted, but if not there may be a suit in there. So suck it up and reach out your hand. _

" I don't feel anything, wait... I think I got it. " Allen fished the missing half of his arm through every inch of the strange pocket dimension, after a few moments his hand landed on something soft, object in hand Allen yanked his arm from the empty air. The missing half of his arm returned to view along with something white and black. Standing up and lifting it in front of him, Allen found what looked to be an inverted tuxedo. Instead of black the main suit jacket and dress pants were pure white. While the vest, gloves, shoes and socks were pitch black, running his hand over the tux Allen found that it was extremely well kept and had no signs of mold or rot anywhere.

_That used to be the earl's tux, it's very finely woven and you will find that it fits you quite well. _Allen nodded as he took his socks and shoes off, the tux laying on the bed to his right.

" That pocket dimension is quite useful, can I use it all the time now? " Allen asked as he slipped on the white suit jacket.

_No, like I said it's degraded to hell. I'm amazed that suit was still there honestly. _Allen nodded in understanding as he tied his dress shoes. Finishing off with the pair of black gloves Allen stood up and looked at his reflection in the dorm room's window.

" How do I look? "

_Like the true Millennium Earl, you really have become a noah. _ Neah smiled.

_"_ That doesn't really make me want to jump in joy but I'll take it " Allen grinned and turned to look at the clock. It was already nine, getting ready took longer than expected.

_Well get going! An Earl shouldn't be late to the ball. _Allen nodded and walked out the door, straightening out his suit jacket he began walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Team RWBY, Ballroom, 9:00 PM**

" Wow~ ". The members of team RWBY and JNPR all held their breaths, the cafeteria was totally transformed. Comparing the current ballroom to the dance held a few weeks ago would have been insulting. Along the walls lay banners of each kingdoms flag, the ceiling had multiple chandeliers lit up like Christmas lights and banners which seemed to be lined with crystal decorated the roof. It was as if the two teams had just walked into a castle of light. Needless to say the room was stunning, crowds of students from all over Remnant lay on the edges of the dance floor. Where many were already in the middle of a complex waltz. Scanning through the crowds team RWBY and JNPR managed to find some familiar faces in the bottom right of the hall.

" Neptune over here! " Weiss waved, running into the crowd towards the blue haired huntsman.

" You're looking as beautiful as ever Blake ". Turning to the left the two teams found the blonde monkey faunus, Sun, he didn't bother to change into anything nice as usual and instead wore his normal jeans and white jacket. However, this time, much to Blake's liking the student actually wore a black undershirt with a red tie hanging down sloppily from his neck.

" Sun, you took my advice! That's great! ". Said Blake as she walked over.

" What this? " Sun looked down at his undershirt and tie " Oh no, sorry Blake it wasn't your advice my team leader was just going to strangle me if I went to this ball without and undershirt. " Sun yawned, digging his pinky in his ear. Soon Sun realized his mistake when a dark aura surrounded Blake, her eyes hidden by shadow.

" Uh no sorry! Hey Blake want to get some punch, it's really good! " Sun said, going slightly pale at Blake's dark aura.

" Fine, but next time don't even try to go to something as big as this without a shirt on, got it? We don't want to give our guests the wrong impression. " Blake waved goodbye to her teammates and walked away with Sun towards the punch bowl. Team JNPR also disappeared into the massive crowd leaving only Yang and Ruby.

" What are you going to do first Yang? " Ruby asked, her eyes scanning over the crowd for a certain white haired exorcist. When her search came up bare Ruby sighed in defeat.

_Cute. _Yang thought as she watched her sisters actions. Looking up, the blonde huntress saw that blackjack and poker tables were set up in the back of the ballroom. Smiling dangerously Yang began to walk into the crowd.

" Yang where are you going? "

" Don't worry Ruby I'll be back soon, I'm going to go earn some extra cash. " With that Yang disappeared into the crowd leaving Ruby all by her lonesome. Sighing, the young huntress pulled up a chair and rubbed her aching feet.

" I never will get how Weiss manages to wear these every day. " Ruby pouted, her eyes once again scanning over the massive crowed of students. Some where dancing, some seemed to be playing a game in the back, but most seemed to be standing on the sidelines chatting with friends.

" I can't believe there's a student here that can kill a Death Stalker with his bear hands, he must be some sort of monster. " Ruby overheard one student say.

" Luckily he isn't participating in the tournament this year, but that doesn't mean the rival teams should take the Beacon student's lightly. They aren't called ' the best ' here for nothing. " Replied a girl with chestnut hair.

" So, who do you think is going to win this year? " Asked a smaller boy with glasses.

" My bet's on either Beacon or St. Marvia, they brought their A game this time. I'm actually worried that we may need more guards, this years crowd is especially large. "

" I agree, actually I'm quite surprised the police aren't swarming us yet. " Said the girl with the chestnut hair.

" Why would the police be here? "

" Oh right, it hasn't been made public yet. My parents are cops so news seems to reach me much faster. They got a tip saying that somewhere in the forest lay a massive white fang base, however; when they went to the base's suspected location to scout out the area they found nothing. By nothing, I mean nothing. It was all gone, the military even sent in drones to observe the area, but when they got there my parents were met with a massive pitch black crater. Almost like someone had deleted the base off the face of Remnant. "

" Creepy. "

" Maybe it was a hoax? "

" No way, my parents said that crater definitely wasn't natural. "

" ? " What had Ruby just stumbled upon? She was about to get up and ask the students for more information when Yang returned with a wad of lien ( Remnants form of money ) in her right hand, and a smile on her face.

" Hey Ruby what's with the serious look? " Yang asked, plopping down in the chair next to Ruby. Ruby gave one last curious glance to the group of students before turning back to face her sister.

" It's nothing important, anyway where'd you get the lien? " Ruby asked to which Yang smiled and chuckled evilly, pointing over to the poker and blackjack table, Ruby saw a group of students with some very angry looks on their faces, Ruby sighed.

" You havin fun Ruby? " Yang asked while counting the lien. Ruby nodded and smiled as she stared at her other two teammates who were talking to each other across the room.

" The atmosphere is very warm and inviting. " Ruby told her sister, who looked up from her winnings to smile at Ruby.

" That's good to hear. But, I don't know if ' warm ' is a good way to put it. " Yang frowned.

" What are you talking about? " Ruby asked, Yang simply pointed towards the back of the ballroom, following her finger Ruby found a group of familiar students. St. Marvia's team Dove, and in the center was the team's smirking leader Lily Wolfsbane.

" That girl, I played a few rounds with her team. They do not like losing let me tell you. They're strong, but they parade that strength around like it's the worlds highest authority. " Yang sighed and leaned back into her chair. " Make sure you don't lose to Ms. Wolfsbane Ruby, she needs to get knocked off of her pedestal, got it. "

" Of course. " Ruby smiled and chatted with her sister, they talked for what seemed like quite a while before Yang made Ruby stop.

" Wait up Ruby, what the heck is going on? " Ruby turned to find that the ballroom was completely silent, and most of the guest students were all staring at the entrance of the ballroom with calculating eyes. Following their gaze, Ruby and Yang found the source of the students actions. Standing right in front of the door was none other than Allen Walker, who was currently scratching his head in confusion. No doubt at the piercing stares he was garnering from the foreign students.

" That him? " whispered someone in the crowd, " The one who killed a Death Stalker bear handed? "

" Yeah, I thought I saw him entering the auditorium, but I couldn't get a good look. No doubts now, it's definitely him. "

" Huh, he doesn't look like much. " said a student from Signal University, garnering nods of agreement from his fellow classmates. Eventually the students stopped staring at the young exorcist and returned to what they were doing.

After enduring the onslaught of stares from the other students, Allen made his way down to the ballroom floor. Scanning over the crowd, Allen managed to find a pair of familiar faces. Waving, he made his way towards the two sisters of team RWBY.

" Oh, it looks like he noticed us Yang. " said Ruby as she watched Allen make his way through the crowd. Seeing this, Yang got up and began to walk away.

" Where are you off to? " Ruby asked.

" I'm just going to go get some punch, have some fun Ruby. " With that, Yang vanished into the crowd.

" Hey Ruby. " Ruby turned to find Allen, having made it through the wall of students, walking up to her.

" Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything? ". Ruby shook her head and stood up to face the pale haired huntsman.

" No, Yang left to get some punch. Do you want some? " Ruby asked Allen while holding her hands together, and fidgeting her pointer fingers.

" No, I'm not that thirsty. Are you? If you want to I could go get you a glass. " Allen asked.

" N-no it's fine! I'm not that thirsty either. " Said Ruby, blushing and staring at the floor.

_Hm, I wonder what's making her so jumpy? _Allen wondered to a sighing Uncle.

_Allen, I swear, sometimes you can be so stupid. _

_Where did this come from?! Why am I stupid?! _

_I'll just leave you to figure that out, jeez, and it's right in your face as well._

" Hey Allen, you okay? " Ruby asked, waving her hand in front of Allen's eyes.

Allen snapped back to reality, and blushed when he realized he had been staring off into space for the past few seconds. Ruby stared at Allen with confused eyes.

" It's nothing! Sorry about that. Anyway, do you want to do anything? This is a ball right? " Allen asked the young huntress, who was holding her chin in thought.

" Um, I think Yang said there were some games in the back. We could play a few rounds of that. "

" That sounds nice, let's do that. " Said Allen, causing Ruby to blush an even deeper shade of red.

" T-together?! " Ruby stuttered out.

" Games are more fun with friends, are they not? Come on, let's go. " Allen grabbed Ruby's hand gently and began to walk towards the back of the ballroom. However, he stopped when he felt Ruby's hand growing unnaturally hot. Turning around, Allen saw that Ruby's face was beet red. " Ruby! What's wrong with you? Do you have a fever? Your burning up! " The white-haired exorcist placed a caring hand upon the huntress in training's forehead. However, Ruby quickly backed away.

" I'm fine! It's nothing serious Allen, don't worry about it. Anyway! What about those games huh? We're losing precious playing time! Come on let's go! " Ruby grabbed Allen's hand and began speed walking towards the game area, her problem with heels completely forgotten.

_She must be really excited about those games. _Thought Allen.

_Good god, your stupidity knows no bounds. _Neah almost yelled in Allen's mind. Ignoring his uncle, Allen watched as he and Ruby finally arrived at the game area. To his surprise, the ' games ' Ruby talked about were actually poker and blackjack, many green game tables were lined up along the wall. To the left, a small crowd had gathered around one of the poker tables.

" I wonder who's playing there? " Ruby wondered, dragging Allen towards the small crowd of students. Pushing their way through the crowd, Allen saw a male student walking away from the poker table with tears in his eyes.

" I warned him, no-one can beat me when I have the devil's luck. " Allen heard a female voice coming from the other end of the table, there sat a female student with bright purple hair, light blue eyes and dark skin. Allen recognized her instantly, she was a member of St. Marvia's strongest team, team Dove. Judging by her number of chips, she had probably already shaken a number of poor souls out of their cash. Surrounding her were the other members of team Dove. Their leader: Lily Wolfsbane, sat to the right of the purple haired girl, wearing an overconfident smirk on her face. Standing up, she gloated to the other students.

" Anyone else want to try? We told you that you can't beat Minerva with her devil's luck semblance. Of course, there's no way a member of team Dove could lose. We are the strongest team after all! "

" But didn't that blonde student from Beacon manage to beat one of you? " someone asked.

" Pft! That was in blackjack and Minerva wasn't playing. She just lucked out. " Lily continued on gloating in her overconfident stance, someone had to wipe that look off her face. But before Allen could do anything he felt a tug on his shoulder.

" Come on Allen, let's go. It's no fun if you don't have a chance at winning. " Ruby turned to leave, but before she could:

" I'll take you all on ". Allen walked up, and sat down in the opponent's chair.

" What?! " Yelled Ruby, the entirety of team Dove and the crowd of students simultaneously.

" I said I'll play against you lot, deal me in. " Said Allen with an almost bored face.

" Hahaha, you're that kid who beat that Death Stalker right? I'm sorry but this isn't a battlefield, didn't you listen to Lily? When my devil's luck is activated it's impossible for me to lose. There's no way you can beat me, much less all of team Dove. " Minerva chuckled along with her teammates. Allen sighed and narrowed his eyebrows.

" Are you just going to keep talking or are we going to play? " Allen asked, now completely bored. If her semblance was their only secret to winning this wouldn't be much of a game.

" Ladies, let's teach this boy a lesson. I'm sorry kid, but you aren't going to leave this ballroom with that suit after we're done with you. " Lily chuckled, sitting down next to Minerva with the rest of her team.

" Allen! What are you doing?! With her semblance you can't possibly win! " Ruby wined from the sidelines.

" Don't you worry Ruby, this isn't going to be a challenge at all, _it'll be a massacre. _" Allen chuckled evilly, causing Ruby and the bystanders to take a step back.

" Um... Allen? "

" _Hehehehe~ _" Allen simply giggled as he stared at his hand.

_Creepy. _Thought Ruby, along with the crowd.

" Hehe~ I warned you, royal straight flush. " Allen threw down his hand, the match was decided before it even started.

_10 minutes later:_

" What?! How?! " Team Dove stuttered as they looked at Allen, who was currently adding the last of their chips to the mountain on his right.

" Royal flush, I win. " Allen stood up and collected his winnings to the gawking faces of team Dove.

" That's not possible! My semblance was activated! I had the devil's luck! You must have cheated! " Minerva yelled, angrily pointing an accusing finger at Allen.

" I guess I just have the angels luck. " Allen smirked, pulling up his sleeves to prove he didn't cheat.

" Then how? " Minerva sat down with her shock stricken teammates. Her brain to mixed up to continue arguing. Seeing that his work was done, Allen excused himself from the poker table and walked away. Closely following him was Ruby, who was absolutely ecstatic.

" Wow Allen I didn't know you could play poker! You totally crushed them! " Allen scratched his cheek sheepishly.

" Yeah, poker was one of my favorite pass-times as a kid, I got so good at it that I could win a game with my eyes closed. "

" Did you see their faces! Oh that was priceless! To see St. Marvia's strongest team completely dumbstruck! If they act like that in the tournament Beacon is sure to win this year! " Ruby cheered happily, wiping a tear from her eye.

" Don't let my match impair your judgement, just because I beat them at poker doesn't mean you should take them lightly. They aren't called St. Marvia's strongest team for nothing. "

" I know, I know... but it was still great. " Ruby looked up and smiled, Allen grinned at her as well. Tonight had been truly wonderful, but something was missing. Allen wondered for a second, and then noticed that the dance floor had cleared up completely. A beat wafted over the crowd and then Allen realized this was dance he was familiar with. The few times his master took him to a ball, he did manage to learn quite a few dances. One of which was the tango, that was the familiar tune that was entering Allen's ears. The tango, quite a hard dance that took quite a while to master. But Allen was a quick learner, and quickly managed to learn the difficult dance. Looking at a nearby clock, Allen saw that the ball was nearing it's end. This was probably the final dance, turning to Ruby, blushing slightly. He held out his hand.

" Miss Rose, would you give me the honor of being your partner for this final dance? " Allen asked, immediately Ruby blushed scarlet. She had never been asked to dance before, and wasn't confident yet when it came to moving in high heels. Plus, the dance in question was very difficult, that was the reason the dance floor was barren after all.

" Allen, I'm not so sure. I've never been good at dancing. " Ruby shyly muttered, poking her fingers together.

" I'll lead you through it, just trust me okay? " Allen smiled warmly at Ruby, causing her face to redden even more. Finally giving in, Ruby grabbed his hand and the two walked out to the center of the dance floor. Ruby could feel many eyes watching her as she and Allen got in position.

" Allen, you better promise me you won't mess up. " Ruby squeaked, the boy in question only smiled as he took her hand.

" I told you, just trust me I'll help you if you need it. " Allen smiled once more, before tightening his grip as the music began to take pace. Ruby squeaked as Allen and her began walking to the beat side by side. When her feet where about to trip over themselves, Allen quickly corrected them with his own. Soon the music went faster, and the two were twirling and dancing in tune with each other in the twinkling light of the chandelier overhead. Like rose petals wafting beautifully in the breeze. Finally, the music died down and in a flurry of movement Ruby was lying in Allen's arms as the music finally came to a close. Allen quickly pulled Ruby back to her feet and released her hands.

" See. " Allen smiled, " I told you, you did great Ruby. "

" R-really? " Ruby blushed once more as the two stood in the center of the dance hall. Suddenly, a massive applause exploded from the audience. Ruby and Allen turned to see team JNPR, and the rest of team RWBY clapping wildly from the sidelines. Ruby hopped up and down in glee, waving her arms.

" Thanks guys! " Ruby took a step back to let the applause seep in and smiled deeply.

" Now don't get to used to it, you'll get much more once you win the tournament, alright? " Allen asked, raising his hand. Ruby grinned up at him, jumped, and hit his hand with her right.

" Of course! " Ruby gave her high five and then ran off to join her team. Allen watched the spectacle with a smile on his face, looking up out of a nearby window, he stared at the pale moon.

" Tonight is truly, a wonderful night. "

* * *

**Hey guys! Guess who's back in full force? Me baby, again sorry for the lack of updates, I've been suffering from writers block. Anyway! Now that I have my groove back the next chapter should be due sometime next week. The tournament ark is finally beginning! Next chapter is going to be awesome! I hope you liked this happy little chapter I made, and please don't hate on the OC's and Universities I made up. They are only for this ark so don't lose it! Anyway! I'll see you in the next chapter of Beacon's Exorcist!**

**P.S: Next chapter I'm adding in a character from , after that more will come AFTER the ark is finished.**

**Have a good day and adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my faithful readers to the sixth chapter of Beacon's Exorcist! I have some news regarding the character that I said would show up this chapter. I have decided to delay the addition of any new characters at least until after the current story ark is finished. It's not that I don't want to add them, it's just that after reviewing my plan for this story ark. I realized that if I added in a character from they would have nothing to do, so the addition of characters will be delayed until a later ark. But that doesn't mean this chapter isn't going to be awesome! So, enough screwing around! Here is the next chapter of Beacon's Exorcist!**

**I do not own nor RWBY. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Fallen Angel  
**

Allen yawned as he walked into his dorm room. The Four Kingdoms Ball had zapped his energy, and he was now looking forward to a good night's rest. Yawning once again, he removed the white and black tuxedo he had been wearing and placed the suit inside of the dorm room's closet. Turning off the light, Allen hopped into bed completely exhausted. As he closed his eyes flashes of the night's events resurfaced in his mind's eye. Meeting up with Ruby, the poker match against St. Marvia's team Dove, and finally: he and Ruby preforming the tango in the ball's closing dance. After that, he bid his new friends goodnight, and headed back to his dorm room. He never did figure out why Ruby was so flushed during the ball, maybe she truly did have a fever?

_Nah, _Allen thought.

_After all the tournament begins tomorrow. She would have mentioned by now if she had a fever or something. _Allen could feel his consciousness slipping as his mind drifted off into the realm of dreams. Brushing his thoughts to the side Allen's mind went black.

* * *

**Team RWBY**

" Home sweet home! " Yang yelled as she stepped into their dorm room, the rest of team RWBY soon followed as they stepped into their own little slice of Beacon. Each chatting to one another about their experiences at the Four Kingdoms ball.

" I tried to teach Neptune how to dance, but it was futile! The guy seriously has no sense of rhythm! " Weiss complained. " What about you Blake? How did things go with Sun? " she asked, turning to face her raven haired teammate.

" Sun was fine, but I still wish he'd wear a suit to things like this. " Blake smiled as she sat on her bed. Across from her sat Yang, who was currently counting the winnings that she earned at the gambling tables. Finally, Ruby was laying down in her bed, smiling widely with a dazed look in her eyes. Undoubtedly she was thinking about a certain white haired friend of theirs, one who'd offered to dance with the young huntress in the closing moments of the ball.

" Speaking of which our fearless leader got some action as well, so what did you and Allen do while I was gone little sis? " Yang asked, nudging Ruby with her elbow and snapping her out of her daze.

" Oh! Well first we talked for a bit, and then I took him to play some games in the back. Team Dove was there as well, and apparently one of their members had a semblance which increased her luck exponentially. Allen actually challenged the entire team! Can you believe that? What's even more amazing is that he won! Though, once he started playing he got really creepy. His aura turned all dark and stuff, and he had this really creepy laugh. After that we walked to the dance floor, and well you know the rest. " Ruby smiled widely, her face still slightly red.

_Awwww! That's so adorable, she's totally in love._ Thought Yang, Weiss and Blake as they stared at their smiling leader. They chatted for a few more minutes before deciding to go to bed, after all, the tournament started tomorrow and they needed their rest. Quickly changing into their nightgowns the four huntresses hurried to bed.

" Goodnight everyone. "

" Night. "

" Goodnight. "

" Don't let the bed bugs bite. " With that silence filled the room, and each member of team RWBY slowly drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

**Allen Walker  
**

Allen's eyes fluttered open, it was still dark outside. Turning to his bedside clock, he found that it was just past five in the morning. Yawning, Allen got out of bed and walked over to the closet. Deciding upon pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt he began his morning exercises.

_Nine-hundred ninety seven, nine-hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety nine, one thousand. _Thought Allen as he finished the handstand push ups for his right arm, arousing Neah from his slumber.

_Ugh, Mornin' Allen you doing your exercises? _Neah yawned.

_Yeah, I just finished with my right arm. Next up is my left. _Allen sighed, and lifted himself up into a one arm handstand. However:

_PANG! _When he shifted his weight onto his left arm a sudden blast of pain erupted out of nowhere.

" Ow! Whoa! What the hell?! " Allen couldn't help yelling out in pain, his hand slipped and his face slammed into the hard wooden floor.

_Allen, what happened?! _Yelled Neah.

" I'm not sure. " Allen mumbled, rubbing the bump on his head while staring at his left hand. The sudden pain had died down to a slow burn. It was a strange sensation, almost like something was trying to get his attention. Instantly, his mind flashed to a familiar white cloak and masquerade mask.

" Crown Clown? " Allen mumbled his innocence's name, oddly enough the pain then dulled. It was as if the Crown Clown just wanted attention from it's master.

_That may be it. _Neah wondered.

" What's 'it' ? " Allen asked, rubbing his throbbing left hand.

_I'm just saying that the Crown Clown may be feeling a tad neglected, after all, you haven't activated it once since you got here. At least, that's what I think. _Allen's eyes widened as he stared at his left hand, it was true after gaining his noah powers he had been using his innocence less and less. Who wouldn't feel neglected? Crown Clown was his weapon and friend, and he had denied it the battlefield.

" Is that what you want Crown Clown? " Allen whispered, as if saying '' yes '' the pain in his left arm vanished. Smiling, Allen got up and grabbed his exorcist coat. Walking over to the back wall of the dorm he pushed open the window, and placed his right foot on the sill.

_What are you going to do? _Neah asked.

" Training, Crown Clown wants a fight and I want to try something out. " Taking in a deep breath, Allen jumped out of his dorm room to the ground below. Timcampy, sensing it's master leaving, bolted out of the open window and followed Allen into the emerald forest.

* * *

" This is to easy " Allen sighed as he watched the grimm disintegrate in front of him. While exploring the emerald forest he managed to find a nest of powerful grimm, they were called Nevermores if he wasn't mistaken. The problem was when he activated his innocence the holy aura produced caused nearly all of them to explode into grey dust. Crown Clown seemed to be happy though, finally getting a chance to stretch it's legs after so long, but Allen was quite bored. All he had to do was activate his innocence and the creatures of grimm would crumble before him, there wasn't any challenge at all. The worst part of it was that his inner noah did not appreciate taking a back seat to Crown Clown, it was constantly trying to persuade him to use it's power instead of the innocence's. After destroying yet another pack of grimm, Allen sat down next to a tree and stared at the sky. The sun still had not risen, and he could still see the stars that dotted the black night sky. The whispers of his inner noah reverberated in the back of his mind, narrowing his eyebrows Allen gritted his teeth. It was quite annoying, use his noah powers and the Crown Clown would get antsy, or use the Crown Clown and his inner noah wouldn't shut up about it. Of course there was a way to solve this problem, that was the ' something ' he wanted to try out.

" Hey Neah, technically I am a noah and a exorcist right? " Allen asked his adoptive uncle.

_Yeah, why? _

" Would it be possible for me to use both my noah powers and the Crown Clown at the same time? " Allen asked. If he could, both the Crown Clown and his inner noah could both contribute in his battles.

_Hmmm, well me and the Crown Clown did make a truce. So I don't think it would kill you or anything like that. _Neah paused for a few seconds. _It shouldn't be impossible for you to use both at the same time, but I would have no idea what the side-effects could be. You have to understand, your a total outlier when it comes to noahs and exorcists._ Allen nodded and stood up, deactivating his innocence he walked into a nearby clearing.

" If either of you have any complaints say so now. " Allen asked both the Crown Clown and his inner noah. When he was met with silence from both parties he steeled himself for what could come and held out his left hand.

" Innocence activate! " Allen yelled. A familiar white glow surrounded his body, and a white cloak with a grey masquerade mask floated down to rest on his shoulders. His left hand had transformed into a claw, and his hair now stood on end. Taking in one last nervous breath of air, Allen released his inner noah. His skin turned ashen and a row of stigmata appeared upon his forehead. Suddenly, Allen could feel an insane amount of power pumping it's way through his veins. Dark and white aura surged fourth, swirling around him like a mini hurricane. The ground underneath him cracked, and dust and small rocks began to float up into the air. The surge continued for a few more seconds before gradually dying down, the dark and white swirling auras returned to his body, creating an ethereal grey glow until it was fully reabsorbed. The dust settled and the air grew calm once again.

" I don't feel any different. " said Allen as her rubbed the dust out of his eyes. Blinking, he looked down to inspect his body and gasped at what he found. Crown Clown's cloak, which had previously been in perfect condition and pulsating holy power. Was now tattered and torn, hanging on by mere threads in some parts. The edges of the cloak were stained black, almost as if someone had dipped it into the night sky. Dark purple petals of aura were also continuously budding off of the stained section of the cloak, falling and floating off into the distance, like rose petals dancing in the wind. His left hand remained unchanged, but his right hand, which was currently resting at his side was holding something. Something that felt familiar, looking down, Allen gasped once again once he saw the Millennium Earl's sword resting in his right hand. The navy blue sword felt as light as a feather, and gave off a eerie presence.

Crack- The sound of breaking sticks reverberated through the dark forest.

Turning to face the source of the noise, Allen's eyes landed upon a massive pack of ursa's, nearly one thousand in number. With all of the commotion he was making this deep in the forest, no doubt it would have attracted attention. His cursed eye activated and he could hear the conversations of the grimm in front of him.

_It's a human!_

_A human is the cause of that massive aura?! No way! No human can be that strong!_

_It doesn't matter dose it? If we take his head back to the alpha we could get a promotion!_

_So, should we kill him?_

_That goes without saying doesn't it? Come on, lets teach this human not to trespass on our territory! Tear him apart!_

_Yeah!_

The grimm yelled as they charged towards Allen intending to rip him to pieces. Getting into a normal battle stance, Allen raised the sword in his right hand, intending to cut down the first few grimm when they got close. Once the monsters were in range, Allen swung the sword. But instead of cutting the grimm like he intended, a massive surge of dark and white aura petals flew from the broadsword obliterating the entire pack in a single swing. The forest which used to lay in front of him was now utterly destroyed, replaced with a massive black plain.

" I did this? " Allen stared dumbstruck at the massive amount of destruction. It was a good thing he wasn't near Beacon or the entire University could have been destroyed.

_Wow. Just... wow. Your getting close to being as strong as the Millennium Earl back home. _Neah said, dumbstruck. Just then, the sun began to rise over the horizon, lighting up the emerald forest and signaling the start of a new day.

" I should probably head back now, I don't want to miss breakfast. " Allen mumbled, deactivating his innocence and inner noah. His eyes were still glued on the barren wasteland which lay in front of him, tearing himself away from the massive destruction Allen turned to leave. Timcampy resting atop his head, Allen started the trek back to Beacon.

* * *

**Team RWBY**

" So what are you guys planning to use against the grimm? " Ruby asked, sitting down next to her teammates with team JNPR on the other side of the table.

" Well, considering we don't know what types of grimm we will be fighting. I've stocked up on dust, and sharpened Myrtenaster. " Said Weiss as she munched on her bagel.

" We should be ready for anything. " Blake added, looking up from her book.

" I'm not so worried about today, I can fight a pack of grimm in my sleep. It's tomorrow we should worry about, fighting against a team of hunters is going to be a whole other animal. " Yang replied as she munched on a bite of cereal. Ruby nodded and turned to face team JNPR.

" Did you guys plan anything for today's battle? "

" Yeah, Pyrrha and I came up with a formation that we could use in case one of us gets injured. " Answered Jaune with Pyrrha sitting next to him. Both teams calmly ate their breakfast and continued discussing strategies until a familiar golden golem flew by outside the window.

" Hey, isn't that Allen's? " Jaune asked, pointing at the white-haired hunter's odd pet. Everyone looked out the window and stared at the flying golden sphere which usually accompanied their new friend.

" Speaking of Allen. " Pyrrha smiled, turning her attention to Ruby. " Both of you were spectacular last night, where did you learn how to dance like that Ruby? " Pyrrha asked.

" Oh! I don't know the tango, Allen was leading me the whole way through. " Said Ruby with a slight red tinge on her cheeks.

" Really? Wow, I wonder who taught Allen then. " Pyrrha wondered, holding her chin in thought.

" It couldn't of been just anyone, very few people even know the dance. My father had to learn it from some super expensive instructor. " Said Weiss, causing everyone to go into deep thought. When they couldn't come up with an answer, they shrugged and returned to the topic of conversation.

" Anyway, you were still amazing Ruby, be proud of yourself. " Pyrrha smiled.

" Yeah. " Ruby muttered, blushing at the compliment. " It was fun, I just wish the ball could have lasted a little longer. "

" So you could have more time to dance with Allen? " Yang asked with a mischievous smile, Ruby instantly blushed scarlet and began to stutter. Both teams shared a laugh, and then turned their attention back to their breakfast.

* * *

Allen entered the cafeteria, in his right hand rested an apple core. On the way back to Beacon he had plucked many fresh apples from the emerald forest's treetops, trying to partially satisfy his massive appetite. Sighing, he tossed the fruit's core into a nearby trashcan and made his way to the back of the cafeteria. Timcampy flew above him, fluttering happily in the roofs rafters.

_You'd think the students would be a bit more stressed, being the first day of the tournament and all. _Allen wondered.

_To them it's a celebration, these students are all warriors. It's in their blood to be relaxed during an event like this._

_Yeah, your probably right. _Allen thought as he loaded his breakfast tray with eggs and bacon. Turning around, he scanned the room for a place to sit. His eyes landed upon team RWBY and JNPR sitting in one of the back table's, having found his friends Allen made his way towards the two teams.

" Good morning. " Allen said as he walked up to the table, catching the attention of the two teams.

" Ah, hello Allen! Good morning to you too. " Yang greeted, scooching over to make a space for him next to Ruby. Thanking the blonde huntress, he sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

" So what were you guys talking about? " Allen asked, swallowing a mouth full of eggs.

" We were discussing strategies to use in the tournament today, and last night's ball. " Said Pyrrha.

" Anything interesting? "

" Not much, but we did talk about your and Ruby's dance last night. You guys were amazing! How did you learn the tango anyway? After all, not that many people know those types of high level dances. " Asked Pyrrha, drawing in the table's attention.

" Well, when I was young I used to work behind the scenes in major events like last night's ball. Every once in a while, someone would preform the tango. I guess the dance just rubbed off on me. " Allen answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. " But I don't deserve all the credit, Ruby did a great job last night as well. By the way Ruby, I haven't given you my thanks for agreeing to be my partner last night. It was truly a wonderful experience. " Said Allen, turning to the huntress in question.

" Ah! Not at all! I had lot's of fun as well. You are an amazing dancer Allen, and I wouldn't mind dancing with you again and again. " Ruby muttered the last part, her face completely red like the gem she was named after. Allen raised an eyebrow at Ruby's red face.

" Uh, Ruby, are you okay? " Allen asked, staring at her intensely.

" Ummmm. " Ruby's face got even redder, if that was possible, under Allen's gaze. The rest of the table were watching the two intently, suddenly, Allen snapped his fingers.

" I've got it! " Allen proclaimed, the rest of the table leaned closer in suspense. Waiting for the magic words that were sure to come next.

" Your dehydrated! " Allen exclaimed, it made perfect sense. She must have been pushing herself to hard in her studies, and with her team chosen as a representative in the tournament, which only added to her stress, her body must have drained itself of precious liquids from overexertion.

" WHAT?! "

_WHAT?!_

His fellow students were writhing in disbelief, their hands all glued to their faces in a simultaneous face-palm.

_Damn it Allen! How dumb can you get?! _Neah yelled at his nephew in disbelief. What looked like a puff of smoke was wafting from Ruby's ears, almost like her brain had short circuited. After a few minutes, the members of both teams returned to reality. Weiss reached over and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

" I'm so sorry Ruby. " Weiss, along with Blake and Yang consoled their young leader.

" Could somebody please fill me in on what the hell is going on?! " Allen yelled.

" Oh Allen, you poor, poor man. " Yang sighed. Allen's right eyebrow twitched in confusion, if it wasn't dehydration then what could it possibly be? Sadly, their conversation had to be put on hold once the cafeteria's intercom blared to life.

" Could Beacon's representing teams: CFVY, JNPR, and team RWBY please report to the arena for their mandatory briefings. That is all. " The intercom went silent with a click.

" So it begins. " Said Ren, standing up from the cafeteria table and heading towards the door.

" Well, that's our que Allen. I hope to see you cheering us on from the sidelines. " Ruby smiled, having recovered from the shock of the previous conversation, a slight tinge of red still resting upon her cheeks. " Come on guys! we have a tournament to win! " Giving a light nod to Ruby and the others, Allen wished them luck and watched the two teams walk out of the lunch hall. Sighing, Allen sat down and tore into what remained of his breakfast. Seeing that Allen was now alone, Timcampy flew down from the rafters and perched itself on top of his snow white hair.

" That was team RWBY and JNPR that just left right? " Allen overheard a student from St. Marvia ask one of her friends.

" Yeah, they look quite strong for freshmen. " Answered one of the girls classmates.

" Well considering Beacon's headmaster chose them to participate in the tournament. It makes sense that they would be abnormally strong. "

" This year's tournament is just full of surprising people. To think there are hunters and huntresses that are already that strong, it makes me feel small by comparison. "

" I agree, this tournament is going to be a clash of monsters. "

" Whats with that depressing tone? It's the Four Kingdoms Tournament guys, cheer up a little! Now come on! We should get there early and reserve our seats. " With that, they left the cafeteria. Other teams soon followed, all eager to get the best seats they could for the first day of the tournament. Eventually, Allen was the only one left in the lunch hall, dabbing his mouth with a napkin he stood up and walked out the door.

_Are you going to the tournament? _Neah asked.

_Yes, it would be strange if I don't go. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway._

_Then shouldn't you be reserving your seat right about now? If what we saw in the cafeteria was any indication, I'd bet half the seats are already taken._

_I guess your right.  
_

Taking a right into another hallway, he exited the building. From a distance, Allen could already see the crowds of students rushing into the arena. Even the emerald forest was abuzz, he could feel the grimms anxiety wafting through the air. Stepping forward, Allen made his way to the massive arena. His inner noah was abuzz, sensing the large amount of people. There was no bloodlust this time, only excitement for what was to come. A large noah grin surfaced on Allen's face.

" _This looks like fun, I can't wait to hear the grimms lullabies. _" With that, Allen Walker entered the arena.

* * *

" Wow~ look how many people there are Yang! " Ruby screamed in amazement as she looked over the railing. Currently all of the tournament's participating teams were lounging about in their own personal balcony. Said balcony was carved into the colosseum's stone walls, and provided an exquisite view of the arena below. They could see the students and various spectators fill the arena's seats, all eager for the carnage that was to come.

" It's quite a view. " Yang agreed, leaning on the railing as she stood next to her little sister. Soon Blake and Weiss joined them, all staring at the swarming crowd beneath them.

" I wonder what grimm we will be fighting? " Ruby wondered, in the briefing Ozpin told them that the grimm would be distributed at random.

" After all we've been through some measly grimm aren't going to be a challenge at all! " Yang stated cockily, garnering small grins from the rest of the team. It's true, in such a short time they had all been, and grown through so much together. Looking down, Ruby saw Ozpin walking to the center of the arena.

" It's about to begin. " Ruby told her teammates, pointing down at their headmaster. Ozpin tapped his microphone to gain the crowds attention, once the arena had quieted down he began his address.

" We of Beacon academy are honored to have you all here today. Gathered in this arena be it spectating students, or the teams fighting for you today. Are the future of the Four Kingdoms defense against the constant grimm menace. Every year a tournament is held to decide which of these schools deserve the most attention. For out of these schools come humanities only defense against total annihilation. Therefore, we must strive to become the best we can. To protect our loved ones, our homes, our families and friends. This tournament was erected for that strive of becoming an ever more perfect shield against the darkness. That is why we are gathered here today, not as blades, but as a shield for the things we hold dear. So on this day, I, professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy do declare: let the Four Kingdoms Tournament begin! " Applause exploded forth from the audience. A massive holographic scoreboard shimmered into existence in the center of the stadium. On it were the names of the participating teams, various rules, and a battle schedule. Today the battles were timed, the total time from a school's three participating teams would determine it's ending rank. The first to fight, based on the battle schedule, were the teams from Signal University.

" Up first, team RONIN from Signal University. " Said a voice which reverberated through the stadium's many speakers. The mentioned team soon entered the field to be met with the deafening applause of their classmates. Taking a stance the team prepared itself for the coming onslaught of grimm. A screeching sound crept through the air as various giant metal gates, which lined the inner walls bordering the field, opened up to pitch darkness. Soon the hammering of massive footsteps could be heard. Out of the darkness came four death stalkers, and a massive pack of ursas. Readying their weapons team RONIN dived straight into the horde, the timer started, and the battle began.

* * *

**Allen Walker**

Allen sighed as he watched a hunter from House of Lions University slash threw another group of beowolfs. This was the final match for House of Lion's teams, Signal University's finished with a total time of sixty minutes and twenty seven seconds. Finally the last grimm fell, the match was over. The team's time was recorded on the giant holographic scoreboard, giving House of Lions University a total time of fifty eight minutes and three seconds. Even from where he sat in the uppermost row, which was the furthest away from the action and void of any other spectators, the sound of the audience's intense cheers and claps nearly caused his eardrums to rupture. Hidden under the shadow of his coat's hood his left eye was throbbing. Ever since the tournament began he could hear the grimms battle cries, their screams for help when they were about to die, and their angry howls when their comrades were slain in battle. Any normal person would have been driven mad from the grimms constant horrendous screams, but to Allen they were little more than a slight annoyance. Letting out a bored yawn Allen leaned back into his seat and stretched his arms.

_Yawn, are you also bored my dear nephew_?

_As much as it pains me to say so, yes, I feel like I'm falling asleep. _

_Do you want to leave? _ Neah asked, Allen shook his head.

_I can't, I promised my friends I would cheer for them. _

Cracking an eye, Allen glanced over at the battle schedule. Next up to fight would be the teams from St. Marvia. Sadly though, no matter how hard he tried, Allen just couldn't shake off the dull feeling of boredom that invaded his soul. The feeling was quite similar to when he temporarily lost his innocence, and was forced to run away when an akuma came for his life. He was an exorcist born to fight away the darkness, so sitting on the sidelines went against his very nature. Being this world's Millennium Earl didn't help much, as a noah his basic instincts were to cause violence and chaos. Both sides of him were getting restless, but he made a promise to his friends, one he had no intention of breaking.

" ...and Finally, St. Marvia's team Dove. " Allen was torn from his thoughts when an applause like no other exploded forth from the audience. Staring at the scoreboard, he found that he'd missed the last two battles. Not that he cared that much, the results were already on the scoreboard. Team Eagle and Raven both finished with impressive times, currently St. Marvia was sitting pretty with a total time of thirty three minutes. The cheers of the audience grew louder as team Dove took the stage.

" No mercy! Give those monsters a one way ticket to the pearly gates! "

" Show them what we huntresses of St. Marvia can really do! "

Allen watched as the team of huntresses walked to the center of the arena, at the forefront was their leader: Lily Wolfsbane, and resting at her side was the all-too familiar rusted mace. A darkness warding charm which produced an aura similar to innocence. Though said aura was far to weak to cause him any trouble now, he was curious on how it would affect the creatures of grimm. Taking a stance, Lily reached down to her side and pulled out a gun-rapier. To her right stood the huntress Minerva Hearting, ( He found a list of their full names on the scoreboard ) the girl he had thoroughly thrashed in a game of poker at last night's ball. Said huntress was holding a massive two-handed shotgun halberd, covering their backs were the other two members of team Dove. Haley Banering: a redheaded huntress who carried dual pistol-daggers, and Victoria Janiss: a rather large girl who wielded a massive broadsword.

Soon the screeching of the opening gates rang through the air, but instead of rapid footsteps, the only sound that could be heard was the loud flapping of wings. Suddenly, a swarm of small nevermores burst out of the darkness and descended upon the four huntresses. Unexpectedly though, once the swarm of grimm got close, their movements became slow and easily predictable. Taking their chance, the members of team Dove began to rapidly shoot down the sickened grimm. One by one they fell, and with Minerva's devil's luck semblance, the huntresses did not miss a single shot. Soon the timer stopped. The entire stadium was silent for a few moments before exploding into an ear shattering applause. St. Marvia's team Dove had finished in record time, just under five minutes. Rocketing St. Marvia into first place with a total time of forty three minutes and ten seconds. Everyone was clapping, even the headmasters gave team Dove nods of approval. Everyone that is, except for Allen Walker who was currently resting his chin on his fist and tapping his foot in boredom.

_Disappointed? _ Neah asked.

_Sadly, they relied way too much on that charm's power. _

However it wasn't all bad, next up were the teams from Beacon academy. Finally Allen could see his friends in action.

* * *

**RWBY**

" Forty three minutes huh? " Ruby muttered, walking beside her was the rest of Beacon's chosen teams. Yang, Weiss, and Blake were all currently in deep thought. None of them expected team Dove to finish so quickly, if they wanted to win today's event there could be no screw ups or mishaps. Behind them Pyrrha and Jaune were discussing various strategies. Team CFVY, who was at the front of the group, was completely silent. Eventually the group arrived at their destination. It was a waiting room of sorts. Teams who were next to battle, or their battle was drawing near would come here to wait their turn. Three black couches were pushed up to the back wall, in front of said couches was a five-meter wide holographic screen which displayed the battles outside. There were a few dozen lockers lined up against the right wall, and to the left was the hallway which would lead you to the battlefield. Sitting down with her team Ruby began to brainstorm possible strategies which would maximize their speed.

" It's going to be tight. " Blake said.

" Yeah, but we've made it through worse. " Yang chirped in an effort to lighten the tense mood. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and everyone else in the room smiled at her words.

" Exactly! If we can stop the destruction of a city, this should be easy for us! " Jaune said, jumping up and tightening his fist in determination.

" You're right! We've been through so much this past year. Defeating a few grimm shouldn't even be a problem! " Ruby jumped up and stood next to Jaune in a similar fashion.

" Well, you're determined I'll give you that. " Yang said while rubbing Ruby's hair. " What about you Velvet? " Yang turned to the rabbit faunus " A few grimm aren't going to be a problem right? ". Yang smiled, effectively diffusing any tension left over.

" Of course! I will show no mercy! " Velvet nodded and smiled widely. The moment was short but sweet, soon the crackling of the intercom could be heard and the announcer's voice filled the room.

" Last, but certainly not least are the teams from Beacon academy. First up is none other than team CFVY! " Outside they could hear the cheers of the crowd grow louder. Wishing their friends good luck, team CFVY left the waiting room and walked out onto the battle field. The holographic screen flickered to life, soon an image of team CFVY appeared on the screen.

" Coco's serious, she's already drawn her gatling gun " Weiss commented as she watched the leader of team CFVY take out her enormous weapon. The other members did the same, they were going full-force right out of the gate.

" We're tight on time, every second's precious in this event. " Pyrrha said, garnering nods from the rest of the group. Turning back to the screen, the group saw CFVY's battle was already well underway. Coco and Yatsuhashi were tearing through the grimm with pure brute strength while Fox and Velvet provided covering fire. Coco didn't even blink as she shot the creatures of darkness to shreds. Even Velvet got her chance to shine, zooming around the arena the rabbit faunus slashed at the grimms ankles before Fox came in for the kill. It wasn't long before the round was over, finishing with an impressive time of fifteen minutes and three seconds.

" That was impressive, I never knew Velvet was such a good fighter. " Yang complimented, stretching her arms as she did so.

" They finished with a pretty good time as well. " Jaune spoke as he sat in one of the black couches.

" Sadly it's not enough, even if we can somehow get close to that time St. Marvia would still be in the lead by two minutes. " Weiss mumbled, shaking her head in denial.

" So the outcome is pretty much set in stone. Man, what a depressing way to start a tournament. " Ruby's figure slumped.

" I wouldn't say that, Ruby put it best I think. " Weiss smiled and turned to her kid leader.

" Huh? " Ruby looked up.

" We've made it through worse, this shouldn't be a problem at all right? " Weiss said, everyone in the room perked up at the Schnee's words. " So don't let it get to you if we lose, there is still two more days left in the tournament after all. " Ruby instantly perked up at Weiss's words, her eyes now aflame with unwavering determination. As if on que the intercom sparked to life.

" The second team representing Beacon University, please welcome team JNPR! " Jaune and Pyrrha simply nodded to each other before walking out the door, Ren and Nora following close behind. Ruby quickly ran up to the doorway and yelled at the receding team.

" Remember we've made it through worse! Good luck! " The members of team JNPR simply smiled and waved back at the young huntress before disappearing further down the hallway. Sighing, Ruby walked back and sat down next to her team. The holographic screen now held an image of team JNPR within it's borders. In a fashion similar to team CFVY all of JNPR's members instantly drew their weapons. Even Jaune had unwavering eyes as he, and the rest of his team stared at the gates where the grimm would soon come pouring out of.

" Pyrrha, you ready to put that plan of yours into action? " Jaune asked his red-headed companion.

" I know I'm ready, the question is: are you? "

" Heh, of course not, not by a mile, but I think it's to late for me to wimp out now. " Jaune said as he watched the gates open.

" That's the spirit! " Pyrrha yelled as she charged into a horde of upcoming grimm. Jaune smiled and turned to Ren and Nora.

" You guys remember the plan? " Jaune asked his teammates, the pair nodded and soon set off into the black sea of claws and teeth. Taking a deep breath, Jaune hopped up and down as he stared into the red eyes of the grimm. " Okay here we go. One, two, three! " Gulping down a mouthful of air Jaune ran into the horde.

The members of team RWBY were at the edge of their seats, their friends were making great time, one by one the creatures of darkness fell to their blades. It was truly an amazing spectacle, what team JNPR lost in strength it made up for in strategy. Currently the four hunters and huntresses were using a simple, but effective one. Pyrrha and Nora fought the horde head on, and while the grimm were distracted, Jaune and Ren would sneak behind the group and slash or shoot the creatures legs. It was a strategy similar to what Velvet and Fox had been using. Only it was much more refined and, more importantly, fast. Finally the last grimm fell and the timer stopped, every member of team JNPR was panting heavily. Though all of them wore a large grin on their face. Looking up, they saw their time was an astounding fourteen minutes and thirty seconds. Jaune raised his fist in the air as he leaned on Pyrrha's right shoulder, exhausted and injured the team immediately exited the arena, heading straight for the infirmary for some well deserved rest. Soon the intercom crackled to life once again.

" We will now move into the final match for day one of the Four Kingdoms Tournament. Could Beacon University's final team, team RWBY, please enter the arena. "

* * *

**Allen Walker**

Timcampy danced in the air while Allen clapped, he was impressed with his friends effective strategy. Even Jaune, who was still learning to adapt with his life as a hunter got his share of the action. Now the final match of the evening was about to take place and Allen could not wait to see what Ruby and the others had up their sleeves.

_I'm glad that your finally getting some enjoyment out of this._

_So am I, _Allen nodded, turning his attention back to the coliseum floor he saw team RWBY walking out into the field. The four girls jumped a little when met with the audience's thunderous applause, Ruby cutely fidgeted under so many peoples gazes. Her eyes were scanning the crowd, apparently she was looking for someone, raising an eyebrow Allen gave a wave to the young huntress. Upon noticing this Ruby's face flushed beet red and she quickly turned away. What was wrong with her? The familiar screech of opening gates filled the air for the last time, snapping Ruby out of her daze and back into reality. Lining up in a back-to-back formation the four huntresses drew their weapons and aimed them at the gates. The familiar battle cries of the grimm once again filled his mind, seconds later a massive horde of ursas and death stalkers exploded forth from the darkness. Weiss reacted instantly, using a dust spell she created a massive wall of ice between them and the horde. Ruby, Yang and Blake quickly jumped to the top of said ice-wall and began firing down at the grimm below. Using her shadow clone semblance Blake lured scores of grimm into Yang's line of fire. The shotgun shells instantly tore through the gathered groups of grimm, and any stragglers lucky enough to make it past Yang's shotguns would instantly fall prey to Ruby and her Crescent Rose. Weiss provided support, either freezing or burning any grimm that got to close. Minutes past and the horde was reduced to half of it's original size, low on clips the huntresses had to change up their strategy if they wanted to make the time limit.

" You ready to dive head first into hell Ms. Schnee? " Yang asked her comrade atop the ice wall.

" Of course Ms. Xiao Long. " Smiling, Weiss jumped off the ice wall and into the sea of grimm. The rest soon followed suit and dived into the horde. Allen smiled as he watched the girls down below hack and slash their weapons without a care in the world. The voices of the creatures of grimm were starting to decrease, taking a look at the timer. Allen saw that there was only two minutes left to win today's event, but even with so little time the huntresses still fought to their fullest, smiles plastered on their faces.

_They really make a great team don't they? _Allen wondered.

_Yeah, they're chemistry on the battlefield perfectly compliments each other._

Allen continued to watch as the seconds dwindled by, the grimm horde was now down to a couple hundred. The voices that remained were starting to become clearer and clearer, most of them were spouting the same self righteous gibberish he heard before. Either death threats to the hunters, promises for revenge, or something else along those lines. That's why it surprised him when he heard a voice of genuine fear within the horde, one which dug up some very unpleasant memories. Scanning over the crowd of grimm, Allen finally found the source of the whimpering. There, laying down on the ground half dead was a small ursa cub, a massive gash was torn into it's chest and was spurting out a strange black fluid. Listening in, he could hear the cub's voice become more and more clear. He expected the grimm to be terrified of it's ensuing death, but it wasn't, what the terrified grimm was saying shook him to the core more than any akuma as it lay there dying on the ground.

**_Why do they call me a monster? What did I do to deserve this? I haven't done anything wrong! _**Allen grabbed his head as flashes of long buried memories began to resurface.

_On the side of a street sat a child, a child with no name and no family. He was only known as the " Devil's Child " due to his freakish left arm. Currently this poor child was cowering in an alleyway, hiding from the mob who were out for his life. The child shivered as the cold snow flakes fell upon his bare skin, and while he sat there, trembling and crying in the snow. This poor child thought about why he was put on this earth._

_" Why do they call me a monster? " The child muttered in between sobs. " What did I do to deserve their hatred? What did I do? " The child continued to sob, only stopping when he shivered violently from the cool winter breeze. The words of the mob still rang clear in the child's mind._

_" Look it's the Devil Child! "_

_" Hide the women! Grab anything that you can use as a weapon! We'll teach this demon not to come and infect our poor village! " Soon the poor child was lying on the ground, beaten and bloody from the men's fists and kicks._

_" Don't come here again you monster! "_

_" We'll send you back to hell where you belong! " A man raised a club, but the child managed to slip in between his legs and run into a nearby alley._

_" Where did it go?! "_

_" Find it! Find the monster! " The child covered his mouth as he heard the men walk by the alley he was hiding in. After what seemed like hours the men gave up their search and left, and now here he was. Dying in the cold snow, bloody and starving. The child cradled his head in both of his tiny hands as he tried to forget the villagers hateful words, but they stayed, squirming around in his head like a terrifying monster. " Your a monster " that struck the poor child especially hard, " Your a monster, your a monster, your a monster, your a monster. "_

_" SHUT UP! " _

_SHUT UP! _Allen screamed in his head, his mind now dragged back to those horrible times. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his hands were wrapped around his head. The grimm cub had long since died, disintegrated into nothingness, but the damage had been done. The hateful voices of the villagers reverberated in his mind, he was once again that scared little boy with no name and no family. Their eyes, their eyes are what killed him. They were the same distrustful eyes that his fellow exorcists had the second they found out about the fourteenth inside of him. They were the eyes of someone staring at a monster._  
_

" _Your a monster Allen, I always knew you were beansprout, I don't acquaint myself with monsters. " _

_" Your a monster, Your a monster, Your a monster, Your a monster. " _

_SHUT UP! _Allen screamed once more, tears flowing down his face. His eyes went gold and a faint black aura began to surround him, no-one noticed this though, the spectators were too engrossed at the battle below to worry about what was happening above them.

**_What was that?_**

_Al...le...n! Get...a hol...d of you...rself! _Neah's words fell upon deaf ears, Allen was drowning in the horrors of his past.

_" Your a monster, something born from the devil, go curl up and die somewhere far away from here! "_

_" Monster, monster, monster, monster "_

_No! I'm not a monster! _Allen's hands tightened their grip around his head.

_**Who's a monster? Agh! Someone come help me with the white haired hunter!**_

_" Monster! Your a monster! Mama help me it's the Devil Child! Go away monster! "_

_SHUT UP! GO DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! _Allen commanded, unaware with who was now listening.

_**Understood**_

_**Yes master**_

_**I will comply **_

_ALLEN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _Neah yelled, forcefully reaching into his nephews subconsciousness and mentally slapping Allen. Usually he would never do this, it was an invasion of his nephews privacy, but if he didn't Allen might have exposed his powers to the surrounding populace, and that could have placed his nephew into some grave danger.

_Ow! What the hell was that for?! _

_For nearly exposing yourself and acting like a madman.  
_

_Oh, _Allen uncurled himself and wiped away his tears.

_I'm not a monster _Allen thought while staring at his left hand.

" What the hell are the grimm doing?! " Soon his senses returned to him, and what he returned to was not pleasant. All around him the audience was standing up and staring down at the field below. Following their gaze Allen found the cause of the commotion. All of the remaining grimm, whether it be beowolfs or ursas, were dropping like flies. It wasn't the fact that they were dying that stirred up such a ruckus, it was how they were dying, all around the battlefield the remaining grim lifted their claws up to their necks before slitting their own throats. The creatures of grimm, monsters born from darkness who fought to the bitter end, were killing themselves. They paid no mind to the huntresses on the field with them, almost acting if the girls were now invisible. Allen looked down at Ruby and the others, Ruby and Weiss both had a sickening expression plastered on their faces, while Yang and Blake watched on in utter confusion. Soon, the last grimm fell, slain by it's own hand. The timer stopped and the results of the tournament's first day appeared on the scoreboard. Beacon had won with a total time of forty two minutes, just one minute less that St. Marvia. Fireworks in the pattern of Beacon's symbol flew up and exploded in the air. Though no one paid any mind to it, Ruby and the others were too busy staring at the disappearing bodies of the grimm to pay it any mind. The scene before them almost looked like a picture straight out of the apocalypse.

_Did I... do this? _Allen wondered, he remembered that when he was down memory lane he screamed at the voices to go and die. Could the grimm have heard him and taken those words as an order?

" Hey guys! Great job we just heard the news! I can't believe you managed to beat St. Marvia's time! " Jaune yelled as he ran up to congratulate the four huntresses, walking up behind him, was rest of team JNPR and team CFVY.

" I bet you did great Ruby, we and team CFVY were resting in the infirmary so we didn't see the match. So how did it go? What did you use to beat the horde so quickly? " Pyrrha asked Ruby with a large smile on her face.

" Nothing, we did nothing. We we're going to lose. " Ruby said, still staring at the spot where an ursa killed itself right in front of her.

" Nothing? Well then what did you do? Did you use a strategy of some sort? " Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow. The four huntresses shook their heads.

" No, the grimm just started killing themselves. " The four huntresses said somberly, the shock still flowing through their system.

" The grimm... killed themselves? " Pyrrha asked, confusion written all over her face.

" An ursa slit it's throat right here. " Ruby pointed at the spot she was staring at, one look at her face and the others knew she wasn't kidding. Grimm killing themselves, such a thing was completely unheard of. None of the huntsman or huntresses quite knew how to process this information. All of the groups were broken out of their thoughts when the sound of someone clapping entered their ears, turning, they saw professor Ozpin walking up to them with a smile on his face.

" Congratulations Ruby, you and your team helped Beacon win first place today. " Ozpin smiled at the huntress.

" But in all do respect sir! If the grimm didn't, you know, we wouldn't have won first place. I feel like we've cheated. " Ruby bit her lip and stared at the ground. However instead of a disappointed sigh, Ruby heard laughter coming from the headmaster. Looking up she saw that Ozpin was still smiling warmly down at her and her teammates.

" Ruby, you and your team earned victory because I and the other headmasters believe you earned it. We believe all of you earned your spot in first place. " Ozpin said, turning to the other teams. He sighed and stared at the spot Ruby had pointed at. " If your worried about what happened here we've already started the investigation. " Pausing for a moment the headmaster looked up and stared at the setting sun. " There's so much we don't know about them, the grimm, I feel like this is the first step to a breakthrough. This could be an opportunity for us, so don't mope around. After all, there is still another two days left in the tournament, go and enjoy yourselves. " Ozpin gave one last smile to the teams and then made his exit, waving to them while he walked away.

" Well he's right, better to go do something productive than stand around here feeling sorry for ourselves. " Yang said, cracking her knuckles. Ozpin's words had rejuvenated the teams spirits, they would worry about what happened here later. For now though they needed to focus on the tournament, and other more important matters. " Anyone want to go into Vale or something to celebrate a great first day? " Yang smiled, causing grins to erupt on her fellow team members and friends faces.

" Some late night shopping shouldn't hurt. " Coco smiled. Yang turned to face her teammates, more specifically, her sister.

" What about you Ruby? You up for a little celebration? " Yang smiled evilly, " And of course we can invite Allen to join. "

" Uwah?! I didn't say anything about Allen! " Ruby yelled, her face bright red.

" So your saying you don't want Allen to come with? " Yang's evil smile widened.

" Um no, that's not what I'm saying. I-I mean! Ummmm. " Ruby muttered to herself, her face growing darker in shade by the second. Ruby's adorable actions brought a round of laughter between the three teams.

" Then it's decided! " Yang yelled, dragging the still stuttering Ruby towards the exit with team JNPR and CFVY close behind. They were about to exit the stadium when a familiar voice wafted over the two sisters.

" Hahaha! You two haven't changed at all these past years. " Said the voice, turning to face it's owner the two sisters gasped when they saw who it was, there, leaning on the arena's wall was none other than:

" Uncle Qrow! "

* * *

**Guess whose back like I promised? Me baby! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I got carpal tunnel trying to get this out on time. Anyway! Next chapter is going to be fun! If your thinking Allen isn't getting enough action then you will love the next chapter. Anyway, I noticed that we're getting dangerously close to the 100 review mark! Can't wait for that, once I hit 100 reviews I'm planning on doing another nice chapter like the last one.**

**Anyway R and R and I'll see you next time! ( Please R and R )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! You ready for another chapter of Beacon's Exorcist? I hope you are cause I enjoyed typing up this one. You best be ready for the longest chapter yet!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own -man or RWBY blah blah blah blah. **

**Now then!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Night On The Town  
**

" Uncle Qrow! " Ruby and Yang yelled in unison, leaning on the exit door was none other than the sisters uncle Qrow. The huntsman was wearing black jeans and a dark purple jacket, hanging from his belt was a giant collapsible scythe. Smiling through his thick stubble Ruby and Yang's uncle walked up to them.

" You guys were amazing out there! " Breaking out of their stupor Yang and Ruby smiled at their uncle, the latter of which ran up and bear hugged the huntsman.

" Thank you for being here uncle! It really means alot, but I thought you hated going to public events like this. " Ruby smiled as she squeezed the life out of Qrow. Gasping slightly, Qrow gently pried his niece off of him and placed her back onto the ground.

" I don't hate the events themselves Ruby, it's the crowds I can't stand. Plus there's no way I'd miss something like this, once I heard my nieces were participating in the tournament, I packed my things and hightailed it to Beacon as fast as I could. " Qrow replied, coughing slightly from the force of Ruby's bear hug. His little niece had grown stronger over these past months, and speaking of stronger. " You've also been put through the ringer Yang, I could almost feel your punches through the screen. " Yang smiled and crossed her arms cockily.

" Yeah, months of training at Beacon University tends to do that. " Qrow smiled at Yang's wit, she hadn't changed at all.

" These people must be your friends and teammates right? " Qrow asked, smiling at the rest of the group.

" Greetings sir, my name is Weiss Schnee and I am honored to make your acquaintance. " Weiss introduced herself politely and held out her hand.

" I'm Blake Belladonna, so your Ruby's uncle huh? " Qrow smiled at the two girls and shook both their hands.

" Pleased to meet you, my nieces didn't cause you any trouble did they? " Weiss and Blake shrugged.

" Both of them can be pretty annoying at times, but you get used to it. " Weiss answered, Blake nodded her head in agreement.

" Well I'm glad they didn't cause much trouble. Now what about you chaps? " Qrow turned to team JNPR and CFVY.

" The name's Pyrrha, this is our leader Jaune and the other two are Ren and Nora. " Pyrrha introduced herself and her teammates, Jaune and Ren nodded to the huntsman while Nora waved at him wildly. Finally Velvet and the rest of team CFVY walked up and introduced themselves to Ruby's and Yang's uncle.

" You've surrounded yourself with a good bunch Ruby. Stick together and I'm sure you'll win the tournament with flying colors. " Ruby smiled at her uncle's words.

" No offense uncle, but we're burning daylight. If we want to properly celebrate we're going to need all the time we can get. " Yang cut in.

" Oh right! We were planning on celebrating today's victory in Vale. Do you want to join us uncle? " Ruby asked, Qrow shook his head.

" Sorry Ruby I'd love to but I can't stand crowds. With the tournament going on and all Vale is going to be packed. " Qrow smiled at his pouting niece.

" Okay but you better be here for the rest of the tournament! I want you to be there when we win. " Ruby's smile returned full-force.

" Wouldn't miss it for the world. " Qrow returned his niece's smile.

" Hey Ruby we better get going if you want Allen to come with us. " Yang said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. Qrow looked up in confusion.

" Is this ' Allen ' another friend of yours Ruby? " Qrow asked his niece who was blushing for some reason. Still blushing, Ruby quickly nodded in response to her uncle's question.

" Yeah, he enrolled here quite recently but Allen's already become a close friend of ours. " Ruby squeaked, Qrow raised an eyebrow at his niece's sudden change in attitude.

" Sorry uncle, Ruby's just a bit love-struck. " Yang chided, patting her blushing sister on the back.

" Yang it's not like that! " Ruby yelled with her blush now deepening to a dark rose red. The huntress turned to the rest of the group. " Guys it's not like that right?! " Ruby was met with awkward silence as her friends turned their heads away and whistled. Thrown to the wolves, Ruby crossed her arms and stared at a very interesting crack in the wall. Qrow, who was watching the entire time, was trying his best to hold down a laugh. Taking a deep breath he turned back to Yang, intrigued by Ruby's rumored crush.

" So Ruby has a crush huh? What's he like? "

" Uncle Qrow! " Ruby screamed, flailing her arms between him and Yang. " I told you it's not like that! Allen's just a friend! "

" A friend that you have a crush on? " Qrow teased. Ruby's eyebrow twitched as she stared at her uncle dangerously. " Now, now, I was only joking. " Sweating a bit from his niece's deadly stare, Qrow took a step back towards the exit. Before Ruby tore their uncle a new one Yang quickly stepped in to diffuse the tension.

" Before you kill our uncle Ruby do you think we can at least give him a night's rest? " Qrow nodded his head in agreement.

" I just want to make sure there isn't any misunderstandings. " Ruby turned away and Yang rolled her eyes. Seeing that his life was no longer in danger, Qrow waved to his nieces and friends before making his way to the exit.

" Your leaving uncle? " Ruby said sadly.

" It's not like I don't enjoy our conversation but I really am tired. Ozpin's given me permission to stay on campus so if you ever want to talk I'm staying in room three-four-one. I'll be rooting for you guys, give em' hell. Oh, and Ruby " Qrow turned to his niece " make sure you introduce me to this Allen fellow, he sounds interesting. "

" Sure " Ruby nodded " have a good night uncle. " Qrow smiled and waved to his nieces before exiting the stadium.

" Your uncle's a really nice guy. " Weiss said as she walked up to the two sisters.

" He tries, but we need to hurry up and find Allen. We've wasted to much party time. " Yang said as she made her way towards the exit.

" Agreed, let's go find Ruby's Romeo. " Blake yawned, the mentioned huntress blushed crimson as they walked through the exit.

" I told you! It's not like that! "

* * *

**Allen Walker**

Allen sat, his legs pulled up to his chest, on one of the unoccupied benches near the stadium's exits. His dull and emotionless eyes stared at the ground as the crowd passed him by. The scene of the grimms mass suicide replayed endlessly in his mind, every horrifying detail.

_Monster! Son of Satan! Die already you abomination!_

Allen's hands shot up to cradle his head in an attempt to stop the voices. Was that what he was? A monster? He didn't want to believe it, but with recent events it was getting harder and harder to reach any other conclusion. With one accidental command he'd drowned himself in hundreds of gallons of blood, blood which didn't even need to be there. With one command he'd stolen what remaining time those creatures had left in this world. Had he become the thing which he had feared and fought against for so many years? The thought terrified him. He needed confirmation from someone, he needed to ask someone what he was, who he was, and there was only one person in the world he could ask.

_Neah _Allen mumbled in his mind.

_Yes Allen? _Neah asked with a worried tone.

_Am I... am I a monster to you? Please be honest. _Neah was taken aback, after all, how could he respond when faced with such a question? Allen was in pain, and his heart was begging him to console his nephew, begging him to make Allen happy and to tell him not to think of such matters ever again. However, one look at his nephew's mental state told him that just wasn't going to cut it. The hole in his heart could only be fixed with the truth, and no amount of lies or sweet talk would be able to change that.

_Allen... _Neah paused for a moment. _Honestly, yes, I do see you as a monster. _Neah could feel his nephew's mind begin to shatter. _Though that doesn't mean your evil! You are an exorcist, but you also contain the memories of noah. Those two powers were never meant to walk together hand-in-hand, yet here you are. So yes, in our world you may be an abomination, but you are also one of the kindest, most warmhearted people I have met in my life. You may be a monster, but that doesn't mean you aren't human. _Color returned to Allen's eyes at his uncle's words, the pain of being a monster was still there, but now maybe the hole in his heart could begin to mend itself. Timcampy, who was flying above, landed and nestled itself in Allen's hair. Now smiling, Allen reached up and rubbed his little companion's head.

_Thank you Neah. _At his nephew's words Neah breathed a sigh of relief.

_I should probably go find Ruby and congratulate her, she and her team worked hard. _Taking in a deep breath, Allen stood up and surveyed the crowd.

" Look it's them! "

" What the hell was that?! "

Allen heard yelling over the crowd, turning to the left, he found a gathering of angry denizens surrounding someone in the middle of the courtyard. Raising an eyebrow, Allen curiously walked towards the small mob. As he got closer he began to hear some familiar voices.

" I told you already the headmasters decided that we deserved first place. Now can we please go? We have plans tonight. " Allen heard Ruby's voice ring through the air. Following was none other than Lily Wolfsbane.

" I understand that part! My headmaster already informed me of their decision! I just find it a bit convenient that the grimms you were fighting all killed themselves right when you were about to lose. " Through the cracks in the crowd Allen could see Ruby and company's eyes narrow.

" What are you implying? " Yang asked with a dangerous tone.

" Right now nothing, but I do know my charm glowed with an aura greener than envy right before those grimms slit their own throats. "

" Charm? " Ruby raised an eyebrow, Lily smirked and held out her rusted mace.

" Yes, created by my family using numerous dust spells and recent technology. We've managed to create a charm which radiates a faint aura of holy light, said charm glows a faint green hue when grimm are nearby, except this wasn't no faint hue. The glow nearly blinded me and my friends! So, back to my first question. " Lily pointed an accusing finger at Ruby. " What the heck did you guys do?! "

" We don't know! We're just as confused as you are! All we can do is wait for the headmasters to finish their investigation. Then we may all get some much needed answers, but right now we're participating teams in the Four Kingdoms Tournament, and I'd like to spend my free time doing something other than yelling! " Ruby yelled at Lily and her team. The crowd went silent, she was right, all they could do was wait for answers. Plus, they all had more pressing matters to attend to.

" Come on Ruby, let's go find Allen. " Yang said, grabbing her sister's shoulder. Ruby gave one last glare to Lily and her team before walking away.

" We wont go easy tomorrow, I promise that we will defeat you. " Lily said to Ruby, both huntresses backs were turned to one another.

" I don't expect you to, just make sure you bring your A-game. " With that, Ruby and her friends exited the courtyard. The rest of the crowd followed soon after until Allen was the only one left.

_That was intense _Allen sighed.

_Yeah well after what happened it makes sense people would be on edge._

_Ruby and the others said they had plans for tonight, any idea what they could be?_

_Why don't you go and find out for yourself, if you were listening you would have heard them say that they were looking for you._

_Really? _Allen raised a curious eyebrow.

_I swear sometimes you can be the world's biggest idiot. _Neah mumbled. Allen wondered what his uncle was mumbling about, shrugging it off, he turned and followed in his friends footsteps. If they were looking for him it would be rude to keep them waiting. After a few minutes of searching the white-haired exorcist finally found the group of hunters and huntresses walking up the steps to the dormitory building. Walking up to them, Allen waved, grabbing the attention of the group and one huntress in particular.

" Hey guys, are you looking for someone? " Allen asked his friends, Ruby, once again, was blushing red.

" Oh! There you are Allen we were looking for you. " Yang said as she stood next to her red sister.

" You guys did great today, you had me at the edge of my seat. " Allen smiled at the group, who, in turn, gave him confused looks. Allen raised an eyebrow.

" Uh, whats wrong? "

" Nothing, thanks by the way, but you seem perfectly fine considering what happened in the tournament. " Jaune muttered, garnering nods from the rest of the group. Allen smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

" I don't try to focus on things like that, it was a shock what the grimm did and all, but there's not really much we can do about it right? "

" Agreed, right now we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like celebrating our first victory of the tournament in Vale! Right Ruby? " Yang turned to her blushing sister.

" Oh! Um, yeah. " Ruby muttered awkwardly, pressing her pointer fingers together. Her sister, Weiss and Blake all sighed at the blushing Ruby's response. " It's like Yang said, we're celebrating in Vale and we were wondering if you would like to join us? " Ruby squeaked out the last part, causing Allen to once again raise his eyebrow in confusion.

" Me? But I didn't even fight in the tournament. " Allen said.

" So you don't want to come along? " Ruby said, her mood dropping.

" No, I don't mind celebrating with you. I'm just a bit confused is all. " Allen said, frantically waving his arms around. At his words Ruby's mood returned to normal, a large smile surfaced on the young huntress's face and her blush returned at full force.

_Why is she getting so emotional about this? _

" Well it's simple really, your a close friend so Ruby wants to celebrate with you. Isn't that right Ruby? " Yang said with a large cheshire grin on her face. For some reason Ruby's face flushed rose red at her sisters words.

" Yang I told you it isn't like that! "

" Riiiight~ " At Yang's words Allen's confusion rose, what were the two sisters arguing about? Plus, why was everyone else smiling at Ruby like they knew something. If Allen was paying attention he would have heard the slap of Neah's face palm resonate through the back of his mind.

" At any rate I'm honored that you want me to join you, where did you say we were going Ruby? " Allen asked, under his gaze Ruby began to fidget adorably.

" Uh, Vale! Yes Vale! Though we are going to need to take an airship to get there. " Ruby muttered under her breath. Smiling, Allen walked up to her and the rest of the group and motioned his arm towards the docks.

" Well then, would you be so kind as to lead the way? My sense of direction is horrid. " Allen smiled at Ruby, who was staring at him with dulled eyes. She seemed to be thinking about something. Sighing, Yang reached out and poked her sister on the shoulder.

" Well Ruby, are we going or not? " Snapping back to reality, Ruby blushed and turned towards the path which lead to the docks.

" Yeah sure, come on Allen the docks are this way. " Smiling, Allen walked next to Ruby down the brick path. Unnoticed by the exorcist, Ruby was periodically stealing glances at him, each time her smile seemed to grow a bit wider.

* * *

Allen couldn't help but stare out the window as the airship flew over the emerald forest. The red leaves rocketing past below gave the allusion that they were flying over a sea of blood, that, combined with the orange glow of the setting sun painted a macabre picture that he couldn't tear himself away from. Of course he wasn't the only one staring, to the exorcist's left sat his friend Ruby whose eyes were also glued onto something, or rather, someone. Luckily Allen was too engrossed in the sunset to notice her stares, unlike a certain blonde haired huntress who was sitting across from Ruby.

" Enjoying the view? " Yang whispered to her little sister. Noticing that she had been staring, Ruby quickly tore her gaze away from Allen and turned to the evilly grinning Yang.

" That was, uh... but I! " Ruby stuttered, gaining the attention of everyone else in the cabin, except for Allen, who was still watching the passing trees below. Under their gazes Ruby's eyes narrowed " What's everyone staring at!? " Ruby yelled, crossing her arms and turning away to pout adorably.

" No matter how much she denies it, our fearless leader is completely in love with a certain white-haired huntsman. " Weiss said, plopping down next to Yang. With every word Ruby's heart pounded a bit faster in embarrassment. Luckily for the young huntress no further teasing was uttered, as the airship had reached it's destination halting with a slight bump on the steel landing pad. The doors opened and the pilot gave the signal to vacate the airship, one-by-one the group all piled out, their feet meeting the hard ground below. Before the pilot made on his way Pyrrha quickly flagged him down, and asked the man when the next flight would be.

" Any flights back to Beacon will leave at twelve o' clock sharp miss, you all have a good night. " Looking up from his watch, the pilot smiled at the group before turning on the engines and rocketing away into the red sky.

" Hmm, so we have four hours huh? What should we do? " Yang asked her friends.

" That's good, one hour for each of you. " Pyrrha said to team RWBY, causing the four huntresses to raise their eyebrows in confusion. " Well considering you guys are what really won us today's event, I find it fitting that you four choose what we do tonight. "

" I agree with Pyrrha and you guy's deserve it, considering what happened at the end of your match it's only fitting. " Jaune said, walking up to Ruby and her teammates.

" I don't really mind, what about you guys? Any objections? " Ren agreed, turning to team CFVY.

" Do what you want, this is a celebration after all. " Coco mused, leaning on one of the landing pad's railings. Allen simply nodded in agreement as he stared at the vast city before him. The members of team RWBY all smiled at their companions, while their leader, Ruby, was absolutely giddy with excitement. Sighing, Yang took out a coin and turned to her companions and younger sister.

" You guys just want to flip a coin to decide who's first? " Yang asked her teammates, Blake and Weiss nodded while Ruby jumped up and down in joy.

" I call heads! " Ruby shouted in glee.

" Tails " Blake mumbled with a grin adorning her face.

" Heads please " Weiss finished. Once her teammates had announced their face, Yang turned the coin on it's side. With a small chime the coin was launched into the air.

" Tails then. " Yang said as the coin landed in her palm.

* * *

" Achoo! " Allen began to shiver when a cold breeze wafted it's way through the group, sneezing silently into one of his white sleeves he looked up and continued to follow his friends towards their first destination.

_This is why I said you should've held on to your coat._

_I didn't know it would be this_ _cold! _ Allen thought, shivering as another cold breeze flew by. Stupidly he had left his exorcist coat at the school's laundromat before leaving. The black and white uniform hadn't received a proper cleaning since he first landed in Remnant, so he was stuck with just his white dress shirt and vest. Luckily he didn't have to stand in the cold for too long as Blake, the winner of the first coin toss, finally stopped at their first destination. Looking up, Allen's eyes were greeted with a bright red neon sign which read: Tukson's Book Trade. He would be lying if he were to say that the majority of their group was excited about spending an hour at a book shop, the only people besides Blake who didn't have a bored look on their face was Weiss, Pyrrha and him. The two huntresses were both excellent students, and while not as avid as Blake, both did enjoy a good read from time-to-time. While he was quite curious on the history and lore of this world. Opening the door Blake, and the rest of the group, stepped into the shop.

" Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the su- oh! It's my best customer! " Greeted a large burly man who walked out of a backroom carrying a stack of books, he stopped his rehearsed greeting when he saw Blake standing in the doorway.

" Hello Tukson, anything new? " Blake asked the man as she walked up to the counter, Tukson put a finger on his chin in thought.

" Well...one of your favorite author's is releasing a new book, but I don't have any copies of it yet. The next shipment should be arriving sometime in April. " Tukson told Blake, but before the two could continue Tukson noticed the rest of the group piling into his shop. " You brought friends? " Tukson asked Blake.

" Yeah, we're celebrating our first victory in the tournament, and I got to choose where we went first. " Blake said to the nodding Tukson, he knew how much of a book worm Blake was so it didn't surprise him.

" So this is where you get your books huh? " Yang wondered as she walked up next to her teammate.

" You must be Yang right? " Tukson asked the blonde huntress, which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

" You know my name? " Tukson nodded.

" I know all of your names. After all, just a few hours ago that thing wouldn't stop screaming em' " He said, jabbing a thumb towards a small box-shaped T.V " After your fights I doubt there's anyone who doesn't know at least one of you. "

" So we're famous now? " Yang said with a smile growing on her face.

" I wouldn't say famous, more like, your in the public limelight. " Tukson answered as he looked around the shop at the various hunters and huntresses, all of them were participants in the tournament except for one person. Tukson raised an eyebrow as he stared at the odd huntsman, the boy was obviously in his teens except he had snow-white hair. The huntsman also had a strange scar running down his left eye and was dressed way too formally for some regular student. " Whose your friend? " Tukson asked the two at the counter.

" Oh, that's Allen, he enrolled at Beacon quite recently. " Blake answered while skimming over a horror novel. Tukson continued to periodically glance at the student known as Allen, he didn't know why, but for some reason his faunus instincts where silently tapping at the back of his mind to run away as far as possible from the scarred huntsman. He didn't know why though, his best customer and friends all had no trouble accepting Allen as one of their own, but, something was off.

" Hey Allen come look at this! " Any tension in the air was suddenly defused when a young huntress popped out of a pile of books and dragged the aforementioned hunter next to her.

" It's amazing isn't it? Look at all these ancient weapons! Our ancestors were very inventive, look this one has a five headed cog next to the main trigger and battery! This one uses a glass blade instead of metal, it would break easily but would be super light! Oh! This one's my favorite! It has a... " Ruby gabbed on and on to Allen as he stood next to her. The huntress was apparently quite the weapon enthusiast, and once she found an ancient weapons encyclopedia she immediately dragged Allen close to show him the various ancient bits and bobs which made the tools of war function. Ruby and Allen were nearly cheek-to-cheek with each other, as the exorcist could not escape from the huntress's iron grip.

" Um Ruby, do you mind loosening up a bit? " Allen asked her politely, coughing into his hand. At Allen's voice Ruby then noticed their proximity to one another and instantly let go of his vest.

" Oh yes! Of course! Sorry about that Allen, you probably think I'm weird being so interested in weapons. " Ruby mumbled while warm blood began to course into her cheeks. Fearing that he may have accidentally embarrassed her, Allen quickly walked up and apologized to his friend.

" Sorry did I embarrass you? I don't mind that your interested in weapons you were just choking me a little. " Allen placed an apologetic hand on Ruby's shoulder, causing the huntress's blush to deepen and her body to tense. Desperate to get Ruby back to normal Allen quickly picked up the ancient weapons book and presented it to Ruby. " I think you were talking about the first gun-blade weren't you? What does this part do? " Allen asked, pointing to a iron gear next to the weapon's wooden hand grip. Luckily for him, Ruby's body relaxed and a grin resurfaced on her face. Taking the book, the huntress repositioned herself next to Allen, though not as close as before, and began to explain to the exorcist the various workings that went into the gun-musket. Allen was too busy following Ruby's finger to notice that her blush still remained, and that the huntress's eyes were constantly flashing between the book and him.

" Your leader seems to have a fixing for that boy. " Tukson smiled at the two classmates, Blake and Yang, who were also watching, also held a grin on their faces.

" Yeah, but Allen's one of the densest boy's Ive ever met. " Blake said as she loaded a pile of books onto the check out counter.

" Anything else? " Tukson asked as he scanned the back of each book.

" No, not unless you have a book which could help my leader. " Blake smiled as she handed Tukson a handfull of lien.

" Sorry I don't sell books under that genre, you all have a nice night. I wish you luck tomorrow. " Tukson waved at Blake and the rest of the group as they exited his shop. Staring out the window, the store-owner got one last glance of the white-haired hunter known as Allen and narrowed his eyes. " What the hell was that feeling? " He continued to linger behind the front desk for a few seconds before shrugging it off and walking back into the storage room.

* * *

" Where to next Yang? " Velvet asked the huntress who had won the first coin toss. At Velvet's question Yang placed a finger on her chin.

" Where to? Where to? " Yang mumbled to herself as she looked over the group. Her eyes fell upon her little sister who was walking next to Allen, Ruby's face was still slightly flushed. Staring for a bit longer Yang snapped her fingers, " I got it! " Yang turned to face the group, " Lets go clothes shopping! " At Yang's declaration Jaune and Ren both slumped over while Coco and Weiss excitedly perked up.

" Fantastic! Clothes shopping is one of my favorite pass-times! " Coco said as she clapped her hands with glee.

" I have to be honest Yang I didn't expect you to choose clothes shopping. " Weiss smiled as she walked up next to her blonde comrade.

" I think you misunderstand my true intentions. " Yang giggled as an evil smile crept upon her face, leaning in close, Yang whispered something into Weiss's ear before pointing towards Blake. Weiss stared at Yang for a few seconds until an equally evil smile erupted onto her face as well, almost skipping, Weiss walked over to Blake and whispered something into her ear. Blake nodded with a small grin and turned to Coco, Pyrrha, and Nora. Waving them to come closer the three huntresses raised an eyebrow and walked up to her. After quietly informing the three, Pyrrha and Coco gave a nod before bursting out into a fit of giggles. Curious to what her friends were giggling about, Ruby raised an eyebrow and walked over to the group.

" What's so funny? " Ruby asked with a smile on her face, the six huntresses only looked at her with creepy smiles before returning to their evil laughter. Raising an eyebrow, Ruby returned to her spot next to Allen.

" What are they laughing at Ruby? " Allen asked.

" I don't know, and they won't tell me either. I hate when people keep secrets from me! " Ruby pouted as she stood next to Allen, to curious to blush. After another few minutes of walking the group arrived at another shop. This one was called: The Styles of Vale, the store was brightly lit and there was quite a few people already inside. Still smiling evilly, Yang walked up and held the door open for the rest of the group. Allen's eyes widened at the extravagant clothing store, the walls were lined with clothing of many different fabrics and styles, creating the allusion that you were standing in the center of a rainbow.

" Ah, I missed this place! I wonder what the new styles are? " Coco exclaimed in joy taking in a large gulp of air. The men of the group only sighed and sat down on some chairs near the exit door. Oddly though, Yang and the other huntresses did not bolt off to view the store's offerings. Instead all of the huntresses, except for Ruby, were currently huddled together talking in whispers. Ruby, growing impatient at her friends secret, marched up to the group and poked Yang's shoulder.

" Okay Yang what's going on? I know your planning something. " Ruby whined adorably, but instead of responding to her sister's woes Yang, along with the other huntresses, all simply turned to Ruby with their mischievous grins in full blossom.

" Well it's quite simple Ruby, we're just going to help you out. " Yang smiled while placing both of her hands on her little sister's shoulders. Ruby felt a shiver creep up her spine as the air suddenly felt very heavy.

" Help me with what? " Ruby asked fearfully before taking a hesitant step back into Weiss's body, looking around Ruby saw that she was completely surrounded by her fellow huntresses.

" Well to help you get noticed of course! " Weiss said in a similar creepy tone of voice.

" Get noticed? What are you talking about? " Ruby's eyes darted around trying to find a way to escape.

" Oh come on Ruby how do you expect to be noticed by Allen in those clothes! " Coco whispered while draping her arm over Ruby's shoulder, at her words the young huntress's face instantly paled, but before she could escape Yang grabbed both of her arms and started dragging her towards the changing rooms in the back.

" Come on guys this isn't funny! Jokes over now right?! " Ruby said as she struggled in Yang's grasp.

" Don't worry Ruby we are... " Blake grinned while grabbing some clothes off of a nearby rack.

" Just going to make you... " Weiss smiled as Pyrrha giggled next to her.

" Fabulous! " Yang laughed evilly, closing the door behind her as Ruby gave an embarrassed scream. The faint click of the changing room's lock reverberated throughout the air, Allen could hear the muffled sound of laughing and screams as he stood dumbstruck next to Jaune and Ren.

_Okay what the hell was that about? _Allen wondered, out of nowhere Yang and the other huntresses dragged Ruby into a backroom, he saw Ruby pale when Coco whispered something into her ear but he couldn't catch what she had said exactly. What was even more mind boggling was the fact that the store's owner did not even bat an eye.

" Is this normal? " Allen asked the woman who stood behind the counter.

" More than you can imagine. " The owner said while flipping a page of her magazine. Sighing, Allen stood up and regained his composure. Jaune and Ren were busy staring out the window and the girls were, well he didn't know exactly what they were doing.

_Guess I better go kill some time. _Allen thought to himself and walked into the closest aisle. Nothing really seemed to catch his eye though, everything was either too modern or too revealing for his tastes. Allen walked around for a few more minutes until something caught his eye, in the back of the store resting upon a sales shelf was a neatly folded dark blue mass. Raising an eyebrow he walked up to the shelf and picked up the blue clothing, lifting it up, Allen allowed the dark blue cloth to unravel itself in front of him and what he saw nearly made him gasp.

_This is! _Allen couldn't believe his eyes. He was holding an almost exact replica of the Millennium Earl's coat, besides the fact that the jacket was dark blue instead of tan there was no mistaking the resemblance it had to his nemesis's wardrobe. However the jacket was almost calling him to wear it, and with the cold breeze outside a warm coat certainly wouldn't hurt. Refolding the jacket, Allen scooped it up and walked over to the check out counter. Upon noticing Allen's choice the owner of the store's eyes widened.

" You want this dusty old thing? " She asked him with uncertain eyes, when he nodded to her she simply sighed and took the coat from his hands. " That will be fifty lien please. " Luckily Allen still had his winnings from the poker game a few nights ago, taking out his wallet he scooped out the necessary payment and handed the bills to the cashier. The coat was actually quite snug and seemed to fit perfectly onto his body, walking up to a nearby window, Allen stared at his reflection.

_Now your starting to look like a true Millennium Earl _Neah laughed. However Allen wasn't laughing, he was to busy thinking about what Neah had said.

_Like a true Millennium Earl huh? _Allen gave a sad smile at his reflection, for that was what he was, he was Remnant's Millennium Earl, the Earl he knew did many horrible things back home, hopefully his path wouldn't lead to those types of outcomes. Smiling, Allen looked down at his left hand._ After all, I'm not just the Millennium Earl am I?_

" Oh how about this one Ruby? " _**  
**_

" No! I don't want to dress up I'm fine with what I have! "

" But you'd look so cute in it! Yang whats your thought on this skirt? "

" Hmmm, maybe, but we should definitely make her try this. "

" What are you doing with that?! No! Yang! " Allen sighed as his companions muffled yells filled the store, after adjusting his new coat Allen walked over and sat down next to Jaune and Ren. Jaune who was flipping through a magazine, looked up at him as he sat down.

" Nice coat. " He complimented before returning his gaze back to the magazine.

" Thank you " Allen smiled and leaned back into his chair, the girls voices were wafting out of the changing room door and once again the exorcist sighed at their loud laughter and yelling. " Any idea what their up to in their Jaune? " Allen asked the blonde huntsman who sat to his right. Instead of answering him, Jaune just looked up and stared at Allen with bewildered eyes.

" You honestly don't know? " Jaune asked, Allen nodded. " Man, I thought you were just playing hard to get. " At Jaune's words Allen raised a confused eyebrow. Before he could ask him a question though the door to the changing room flew open and out charged the rest of their group, however, Ruby was missing. Yang walked over to the reception desk and placed a folded pile of red and black clothing upon the counter-top. Taking out a wad of lien Yang turned to the cashier and handed her the money. With a confused eyebrow raised, the cashier scanned the counter-top before turning back to Yang.

" Is there a reason you gave me this money if you aren't going to buy anything? "

" Oh, sorry about that, my sister's already wearing it. " Yang smiled cheekily, rolling her eyes, the cashier opened the cash register and placed the lien inside.

" A gift I presume? "

" Yeah, from all of us. "

" All of you? " The cashier politely moved Yang aside and saw the rest of the girls all staring at the open changing-room door with wide smiles. Yang's grin returned in full-force as she joined her companions.

" Well Ruby are you going to come out and show us how beautiful you look? "

" N-no way! Give me back my regular clothes! " Ruby's voice squeaked out from the changing room.

" Why of course, their waiting right here for you little sis, you just have to come and claim them. " Yang smiled and turned around to the three boys sitting in the waiting area, when her eyes landed on a certain white-haired huntsman she smiled evilly. " Oh Allen just the man I was looking for! " Yang said as she yanked Allen out of his seat.

" Ow! Yang what the heck?! " Allen asked Yang with a twitching eyebrow, the girl had a strong grip and Allen was sure he was going to have a bruise to look forward to tomorrow morning.

" Just stand here Allen. " Yang giggled as she positioned her fellow classmate in front of the changing room entrance, before scurrying back to watch with the rest of the girls.

" Yang why did you drag me here? Isn't Ruby changing or something? " Allen asked the blonde-haired huntress.

" She's already changed Allen, all that's left is to draw her out. " At the huntresses giggles Allen raised an eyebrow before turning back to the changing room entrance in front of him. Sighing, Allen walked up and politely knocked on the door.

" Uh, Ruby, I'm not so sure what this is about, but it seems like Yang and the others want you to come out. " Allen scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

" Allen!? W-why are you standing right outside of the door? Did Yang put you up to it? " Ruby asked, her voice muffled behind the door. Before the exorcist could answer though, the mentioned huntress spoke up.

" Ah come on Ruby! You aren't the only one who has a new outfit. Allen got himself something as well. " Yang finished as she glanced at Allen's new coat.

" N-no! Give me back my regular clothes then I'll come out! " Ruby denied, but curiosity was laced in her voice.

" Like we said your clothes are right here, but if you want to stay in there and skip your turn then I guess we can stay here for another hour. " Yang smiled when her sister didn't reply, slowly, the changing room door began to crack open. " Allen, you may want to take a step to the right. Blake, get in position. " At her request Blake nodded before sneaking up to stand next to the cracked-changing room door.

" Why should I move? " Allen asked Yang.

" So I guess you like whiplash? "

" Uh no. " Allen said with a dumbstruck expression.

" Then move, now. " Yang said with her eyes still glued on the cracked door. Shrugging Allen stepped aside, however the second he was out of the way the changing-room door exploded open and out rushed a pink blur.

_Was that Ruby? _Allen wondered as he staggered backwards. He watched as the pink blur scooped up Ruby's pile of clothes before turning around to rush back to the changing-room.

" Blake now! " Yang yelled, Blake gave a thumbs up and quickly slammed the door shut, causing the pink blur to slam into the door. Allen's eyes widened once he saw who it was, or, more accurately, what she was wearing. The pink blur was none other than Ruby, the huntress was wearing a puffy-pink dress and skirt with a bow tie on her head. The dress was cute, but held an uncanny resemblance to something a certain noah would wear.

" Ow, you know that wasn't necessary Blake. " Ruby whined as she rubbed her throbbing head, Blake smiled and offered her leader a hand, which she took.

" Doesn't it feel good to be out of that room? " Blake asked her with a mischievous smile, upon realizing her surroundings Ruby instantly froze and slowly turned around. When her eyes landed on a certain white-haired huntsman her face flowered into an entirely new shade of scarlet, Ruby felt her heart pounding in her chest as the blood rushed to her head.

" Allen, uh well, about this, uhhhh... " Ruby's mind went blank only to be revitalized when she heard Allen chuckling. At his actions Ruby's mood plummeted into the ground, " It looks ridiculous doesn't it? " Ruby mumbled, slumping over with a depressed aura beginning to surround her. Worried that he may have hurt the young huntress's feelings, Allen quickly waved his hands around and tried to wave away Ruby's sad aura.

" No, no, no! I think you look great! It's just that in that dress you reminded me of someone I know. You look very cute in that dress actually. " Allen said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. At his compliment though Ruby froze and stared at Allen, _Crap did I say something wrong? _Allen worried.

" You think I look cute? " Ruby whispered in a barely audible tone. The exorcist quickly nodded his head in response.

" Yes, your very pretty Ruby. " At his words Ruby began to shake and lowered her head, casting her eyes in shadow. Raising an eyebrow Allen walked up to the huntress.

" Uh, Ruby, is something wrong? "

" Y-y-you idiot! " Ruby screamed before punching Allen, knocking him into a nearby rack of clothing. Quickly gathering up her regular clothes Ruby ducked back into the changing room, slamming the door behind her. Rubbing his cheek, Allen stood up and walked back to Yang and the others.

" Did I say something wrong? " Allen asked Yang.

" No Allen, in fact, what you said was perfect. " Allen could only raise an eyebrow at that, he still couldn't get why Ruby was acting like that. She must be really sick, at his conclusion Neah slammed his head into an imaginary table.

* * *

The hinges creaked as Ruby slammed the door shut behind her. Taking a deep breath the huntress leaned on the back of the door and slid down to sit on the floor.

_What is wrong with me? _Ruby wondered as she patted her reddened cheeks. Cradling her head Ruby stared down at the tiled floor, the scene of her punching Allen flashed through her mind. _Why did I do that? _Ruby honestly didn't have an answer. When Allen called her " cute " Ruby's mind just went blank and her heart began to throb, usually this kind of fervor was associated to when she was in the heat of a battle, she needed to release some energy and she did so by accidentally punching Allen. Allen, Ruby stared down at her gloved hands, the white-haired huntsman had been on her mind more and more lately, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was just how unnaturally nice he was and how he constantly denied the spotlight to help put her, and her companions in a better light. Or maybe she was just drawn in by his mysterious aura, honestly she couldn't really tell. Ruby's posture stiffened when she heard Allen's muffled voice from behind the door, for some reason her mind flashed back to Yang and her friends teasing her in front of her uncle that afternoon. _Though there is always the possibility that I, no, no that's impossible. _Shaking her head Ruby got up and reached for her normal outfit, tossing the dress into a nearby bag. Ruby jumped when someone knocked on the door.

" Hey Ruby, I'm not trying to rush you are anything but your hour is coming up fast. " Ruby heard Allen's voice tell her from the other side of the door.

" Okay, I'm almost done here I just need a few more minutes. " Ruby replied, trying her best to hide the anxiousness in her voice.

" That's fine, I just felt like I should warn you, and Ruby, if I said something to offend you back there I would like to say I'm sorry. " At Allen's apology Ruby felt her face heat up once again as her heart started to pound in her chest.

" No need to apologize Allen! It was my fault actually. " Ruby whispered the last part to herself.

" What? "

" I said there's no need to apologize, I'm sorry that I hit you. "

" Oh, well thank you for forgiving me, and don't worry about the punch I heal up quick. "

" Right, uh, I'll be out soon! " Ruby squeaked out, her heart pounding so hard she was surprised Allen couldn't hear it.

" It's cool, take as long as you like. " With that the changing-room once again went silent, Ruby stared at the door with her hands over her throbbing heart, when she could feel herself begin to cool down the young huntress then glanced down at her hands. _Have I really fallen in love?_

* * *

Like Ruby said a few minutes later the changing-room door opened to reveal Ruby in her regular attire. Allen couldn't help but smile at the glares she was giving towards Yang and the rest.

" So chief where to next? " Yang asked as she playfully hung on her sister's shoulder.

" I'm not talking to any of you. " Ruby pouted and crossed her arms. Everyone gave a grin at Ruby's response, Yang smiled and reached over with her free hand to grab Allen's shoulder.

" Not even to Allen? " Yang smiled at Ruby's fidgeting form as she pulled Allen in front of Ruby. " Allen, if you would be so kind. "

" Not to be rude or anything, but Jaune and Ren should also be excluded from Ruby's shunning. " Allen said with his eyebrow twitching at Yang.

" Aw but that won't be as fun! Now go on. " Yang smiled and removed her arm from her sister's shoulder.

_Fun? _Allen thought with his eyebrow still twitching, sighing, he turned to Ruby.

" Nice coat. " Ruby whispered to him as she twiddled her pointer-fingers together.

" Thanks, anyway Yang's right, where to Ruby? " Allen asked her, for a second the huntress stopped fidgeting and placed a finger on her chin in thought. If she wasn't wrong one of her favorite dessert joints should still be open.

" Hmmmm, it's about ten right? Oooh! Then that means we can still make the late-night special! Follow me! " Swept up in her delusions of future sweets and desserts Ruby absentmindedly grabbed Allen's hand and began to drag him out the door. At her actions the rest of the group grinned and followed the two from behind.

_I've been dragged around a lot tonight haven't I? _Allen thought with a blank face as Ruby rushed down the street with him in tow. It was quite amazing how much strength Ruby had for one of her size, the huntress's hand was wrapped tightly around his and didn't seem to have any intention to let go.

" Uh Ruby- " Allen stopped himself. He wanted to tell Ruby he was fine to walk on his own two legs, but when he saw her bright smiling face he just couldn't bring himself to break her out of it, unlike a certain group of huntresses who saw this as an excellent opportunity. Weiss quickly ran up to the pair and poked Ruby on the shoulder.

" Hey Weiss what's up? " Ruby asked her teammate, unaware of the person whose hand she was holding.

" Oh nothing, I was just surprised with how forward you are being. " Weiss smiled at her leader, who in turn raised a confused eyebrow.

" What are you talking about? " Ruby asked, still unaware of whose hand she had clamped in her right.

" I'm just saying you must have gotten braver, or your just growing impatient. " Weiss pointed down at Ruby's side, her eyes followed the Schnee's finger until it landed on her right hand and the person whose left resided within it.

_Allen?! _Ruby stopped suddenly in her tracks and released her hold of the exorcist, sending him flying into the ground a few feet away.

" Ow, Ruby are you all right? " Allen asked the huntress while rubbing his head, the small leader was currently frozen and staring off into space. It wasn't until he snapped his fingers did Ruby finally come back to reality. Upon realizing what she had been doing Ruby's faced flushed with embarrassment.

" I-I-I'm so sorry! " Ruby squeaked out in a tone Allen hadn't yet heard from her.

_What is she so embarrassed about? _Allen wondered, deciding to voice his concern the exorcist flicked the flushed huntress's forehead. " What are you so sorry about? " Allen asked her, to his relief she started to calm down.

" Your not angry? " Ruby asked.

" What would I be angry at? " Allen asked, unaware that the rest of the group was watching the two with amused stares. That was when Yang decided to butt-in.

" Yeah Ruby what could Allen possibly be angry at? " Yang cackled to her sister, who in response froze like a stone.

" Uh nothing! That's right nothing! Now enough of this! Come on if we don't hurry we might miss the sale! " Ruby then darted off further down the road, leaving Allen standing in her dust trying to put together a puzzle with missing pieces.

" Cheer up sport you'll find out eventually, but if you keep standing still like that we're going to lose her. " Yang grinned and began to run towards her sister's fading image along with the rest of the group. After his frazzled mind computed what the blonde huntress said Allen darted off towards her.

" What the hell are you talking about?! What don't I get?! " Allen yelled frustrated, what the heck was he missing? Much to his chagrin though he only got chuckles as a response. After running after Ruby for what seemed like forever the young huntress finally stopped for a breather.

" Good thing you stopped here Ruby or I would've collapsed. " Yang huffed in a hoarse voice as she leaned against a lamp post. Everyone else also seemed to be a bit loss for breath as the group of warriors all gulped down buckets of air. The only ones who didn't look like they were about to die were Ruby, thanks to her semblance no doubt, and Allen, who was sitting down on a nearby bench looking perfectly normal.

" Do you mind sharing your training regiment with us poor souls Allen? Cause it seems to have done you wonders. " Allen only tilted his head and smiled at Yang's question. " What, you can't hear or something? "

" No, it's just that my senses are being dulled by something. Maybe it's the pain from my burning arm which you seem to love yanking around. " Allen's eyebrow twitched, there was definitely a bruise on his arm, no doubt thanks to the buxom-huntress which stood in front of him. All that running didn't help much either, what with his heart pumping more blood into the injury.

" Time heals all wounds. " Yang smiled at him before turning to her sister. " Hey sis, how much further is this place? " At her question Ruby just got up and began to walk through a large gate which was bordered by trees.

" We're already here Yang, welcome to Hunters Square. " Allen's eyes widened a bit at the beautiful square, the borders were lined with many food, weapons, and dust shops of all kinds. But what really set it apart was the odd arena-like hole in the center of the vibrant square. Ruby's embarrassment seemed to disappear for a moment too, as the huntress was happily explaining to Weiss and those who'd never visited the square what made it so special. " Before I transferred to Beacon I spent lots of my free time here, the dessert shops are the best and the training arena in the center also made for great fun against my fellow students. "

" I'm guessing there is a reason that you brought us to this magical place. " Weiss said, Ruby nodded her head in response.

" Yep, look, right over there, the third store to the left is one of my favorite dessert shops. Every day they have a late night sale from eight to twelve, and we've arrived just in time for the new batch! " Ruby squealed in delight and took a sniff of the air, Allen couldn't deny that the smell was heavenly, but Ruby took loving sweets to a whole new level. A level very similar to Road when it came to candy. The door opened with a ring as the group stepped inside. Behind the counter was the store's owner, a plump, jolly looking man with a barber mustache.

" Hello Winston, did you miss me? " Ruby asked as she skipped up to the counter.

" Well if it isn't Ruby, you here for the sale right? " Ruby nodded energetically and the man named Winston chuckled. Looking over the huntress's head his eyes landed on the other three teams and a white-haired teenager. " You've brought friends, you celebrating something Ruby? " At his question the man received bewildered stares from the rest of the group. Noticing her friends confusion Ruby decided to clear it up.

" Winston doesn't own a T.V. " Ruby was right after all, the store was actually barren of most modern technology you'd expect to see walking into a shop. It was very old fashioned and in the back you could see a wood furnace which cooked the batter. Turning back to the owner Ruby stated her order.

" I would like a dozen chocolate-chip cookies please! " Ruby asked with a gushing smile. Causing Allen and the others to sweat-drop.

_She must really like cookies. _Allen wondered while the rest of the group made there order.

" Hey son, you want anything? " Winston asked him. Pulling away from his thoughts Allen looked back up at the jolly store-owner.

" What do you recommend? " Allen asked as he scanned over the menu.

" Honestly I'd take the peanut butter cookies, the chocolate-chip ones are better but I'd doubt you'd get to eat any of them considering you are sitting with Ruby. " Winston said, chuckling a bit at the small huntress's love for the dessert.

" Then I'll have a batch of the peanut butter ones then, thanks for warning me. " Allen ordered his cookies and walked into the dining area, instead of chairs there were fluffy couches lining each table, Ruby and the rest were sat near the back in front of a massive window. A few of the customers who recognized the group of hunters and huntresses were giving them glances every once in a while. Walking over to their table Allen raised an eyebrow at the odd setup, Ruby, who was sat next to Yang. Had a open seat to her left, but that made no sense for the huntress sat in the center of the group. Honestly it looked like they cleared that spot specifically for him, but that was impossible. " This is a nice place Ruby. " Allen said as he took his seat next to the young leader, again Ruby's face went red for reasons he couldn't understand. Actually, now that he thought about it, now was the perfect time to ask questions. " Hey Ruby " Allen turned to his blushing friend.

" Yes Allen? "

" Why did you stop so suddenly when we were walking to the square after we left that clothing store? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but a person can only be so excited for dessert. " After all, he knew he had plenty of experience with the feeling.

" Um, well...you see, I uh. " Instead of answering his question Ruby instead started mumbling to herself while twiddling her thumbs together. Luckily for the huntress though waiters soon arrived with their order. Much to her sister's surprise however, Ruby didn't instantly tear into her chocolaty treats.

" Wow, I've never seen a full plate of cookies in front of Ruby before. She usually downs them all before I finish my first bite. Did you do anything to her Allen? " Yang asked, she had a guess, but it never hurt to be sure.

" I just asked her why she suddenly bolted off on the way here. "

" Oh, that explains it then. " Yang smiled and turned to her own dessert. Much to the exorcist's dismay, who still didn't have an answer, Ruby seemed to finally notice the treats lying in front of her and began to wolf them down. Allen shrugged, he could always ask at a later time when they weren't eating.

" You guys thinking up any new strategies for tomorrow? " Pyrrha asked them, Ruby and Coco both nodded to the red-haired warrior.

" I'm planning on using a pincer-plan to get rid of the leader first, cut off the head and you kill the snake right? " Coco said as she took a bite of her cake.

" If we can I would like to do a rendition of the strategy we used today, getting the high-ground is a necessity, especially since good old crescent rose is part sniper rifle. "

" Do you guys have anything to fall back on if those strategies fail? In my experience things hardly ever go to plan. " Allen asked the girls it was always good to have a plan b, especially when fighting. But instead of an answer all Allen got were wondering stares. " Um, what's wrong? " Allen asked his friends while taking a bite out of one of his cookies.

" Nothing, you just sounded like a veteran for a second there. Anyway to answer your question yes, we do have a contingency plan. If one of us is taken out we'll probably stick to long range and hold the enemy team back while the third flanks from the rear. " Allen nodded at Pyrrha and turned back to his food.

" Speaking of the tournament, Allen, your taking this unrealistically well. " Blake said to her white-haired classmate.

" Whatever do you mean? "

" Well, out of all of us you are the only one here not participating. I don't think you'd be jealous or anything, you don't strike me as that type of person. I'm just surprised at how not bored you are, after all you're a warrior just like us. If I just got to sit on the sidelines and watch other people fight I'd be pulling my hair out. " At this everyone turned to Allen, after all Blake did have a point.

" I'll be honest, it was quite a struggle just sitting there doing nothing. But in a way it's also kind of relaxing not having to fight. " Allen answered, thinking of all the times he wished he didn't have to fight in the past.

" God you sound like my grandfather, life's not worth living if you just watch-on from the sidelines " Weiss sighed.

" Plus I wouldn't mind seeing what you can do, after all, the only times we saw you in the ring was during your initiation and once in professor Port's class. " Yang mumbled through her dessert.

" You know there is a training ground in the center of the square, if Allen's up to it we could have ourselves a little sparring match. "

" That won't be necessary, " Allen tried to wave off the proposal but was shot down by Yang.

" Ah come on it'll be fun! It's just a little friendly sparring, plus, I know someone here is also quite curious to how you do battle on the field, and in the sheets. " Yang whispered the final part in Ruby's ear, causing her to blush a rainbow of many different shades of red.

" Well if you guys really want to...I have gotten a bit rusty. " Allen scratched his cheek and polished off the last of his cookies, he wanted more but he didn't want to eat Winston out of his store. A few minutes later the rest finished their own sugary treats and got up to leave.

" We got twenty minutes before it's Weiss's turn, anyone want to volunteer? " Blake asked everyone as they exited the store.

" I wouldn't mind fighting him, " Ren spoke up over Nora's yells of excitement.

" This will be an interesting match, I didn't get to see Allen's initiation so I'm quite curious. " Fox said as he walked next to Ren. Sadly though, the group would have to change their plans as the sparring arena seemed to already be occupied.

" Aw man! Who would be using the arena at this hour? " Coco whined, she was looking forward to seeing Allen fight a fellow hunter. As the group went closer they realized that all of the people surrounding the training grounds were wearing similar uniforms, uniforms that Yang and Ruby recognized instantly.

" They're students from my old school, " Ruby exclaimed as they walked up to the group of students, looking down into the fighting pit everyone saw what they were looking at. It seemed they weren't the only ones who wanted to train tonight, as these students were currently having their own little fighting circuit. Down below you could see the sparks fly as two opposing teams fighting one another. After a few minutes a bell rang, signifying the victory of one of the teams. Once they cleared the field a brunette huntsman in glasses walked out, apparently acting as the referee.

" Does anyone else want to fight? " He called up to the group, none of the students seemed to notice the three teams from Beacon behind them as they conversed with one another. Weiss gave a shrug and began to walk through the group of students.

" Hey Weiss what are you doing? " Ruby asked her. Weiss ignored her leader and pushed to the front of the students, gaining the attention of most of them.

" Do you think we can have a go? " Weiss asked the student in glasses with her friends walking up behind her, once the boy realized who they were his eyes bulged out of his head, along with every other one of his classmates. After all it made sense, right now there was probably no hunter in training who didn't know at least one of their names, they were the representatives of the prestigious Beacon academy in the Four Kingdoms Tournament.

" You're! Why are hunters like you here? " One of the students asked them.

" What? We can't enjoy a nice night on the town after a victory? " Yang said while leaning over a fence that bordered the pit's edges.

" Well, no, that dose make sense. Is there anything you guys want? " The brunette asked.

" Now that you ask we were planning on a little bit of sparring, but you beat us to the training arena so we won't push. "

" Wait, how about we both fight? After all most of us have only arrived at Beacon quite recently, so we shouldn't be that different in terms of skill right? " Ruby suggested, joining her sister on the railing. Much to their collective disappointment however, the referee and the majority of the students shook their heads.

" Why I'm sure some of us would be honored to fight Beacon's participating teams we'll have to decline. After all the gap between our skills is just too wide. " The referee said with a sad look in his eye, Ruby gave a confused nod and asked him to elaborate.

" Well you were all chosen by you're headmaster, if you think about it that means you're among the strongest in Beacon. I'm sorry but none of us can compete with that just yet. " All of the students agreed with the brunette, and as much as it was to Ruby's distaste they had no right to interrupt their training and steam roll them in their battles. That wouldn't give the students an accurate sense of their capabilities. But before Ruby and friends could pack their bags and leave Yang spoke up.

" If you won't fight us what about our friend here? " Yang asked the students as she pushed Allen front-and-center.

" Yang what are you doing?! " Allen yelled as he was almost thrown over the side into the ring. The referee and his fellow students all raised an eyebrow at the odd-looking boy.

" Who is he? "

" Honestly we just want to get this guy some action, his name's Allen and he just got enrolled. Do you guy's have any objections to letting him fight? " Allen glared at Yang but before he could say anything the blonde huntress booted him over the edge.

" Ow! You mind warning me before you do something like that Yang! " Allen yelled at Ruby's cheshire-grinning sister. The students only stared on at the friends interaction with their jaws on the floor, shaking his head, the referee looked back up at Yang.

" He only just joined correct? " Yang, along with Blake and Weiss all nodded at the boy. Scrunching his brow the brunette clinched the bridge of his nose in thought for a few seconds before finally giving in.

" Well if he only just enrolled it should be fine. Again, I'm sorry for not letting you guys fight, we need our training if we want to become great hunters as well, and fighting people way above our level just won't get us anywhere. "

" We understand perfectly, just give our friend a good workout! " Yang yelled down at him. Why she was sure Allen was strong, what with him single-handedly taking down a death-stalker, she was sure fighting a group of huntsman would be a challenge, even for him. It seemed the rest of the group shared her thoughts as no-one spoke out, not even Ruby, everyone was just staring down at Allen with curious and calculating gazes. Especially since this would be their first time seeing the huntsman fight so close up. Sighing once again, Allen pushed himself off of the hard concrete floor and stood up facing the brunette referee.

" Okay, now that that's over, who want's to fight? " The referee's call was answered by a group of students all jumping down into the arena. They were all male, the apparent leader of the group was a faunus with what looked like a pair of small antelope horns sticking out of his forehead.

" You better make this interesting kid, I've always wanted to spar against a hunter from Beacon. " The leader growled happily in a gruff voice.

" This will be easy! You may have been accepted to Beacon early but we have more experience! " A blonde teen to the left of the antelope faunus yelled, and he was right, all of the boys looked at-least one year older than he was.

_Well I shouldn't be surprised, Yang and the others are all seventeen and are freshmen. These guys must be all seniors, but why do they have to be so weak? _Allen groaned in his head, why he was sure the four students in front of him were quite strong. They weren't enough to satisfy his inner noah's boredom, Allen wasn't even paying attention and even placed his hands into his new coat's pockets. He didn't even notice the referee start the match, or his friends yells as the four seniors started to rush towards him. The leader swung a massive broad axe towards his chest, but Allen side-stepped it easily. Maybe it was because he was used to fighting demons which could punch through walls, but he just couldn't bring himself to care about this sparring match.

" Damn-it stop moving! " One of the hunters yelled as Allen dodged a slash from a katana-like gun blade. The worst part about it was that he couldn't even use his powers, he didn't want to kill them, nor did he want to expose that side of himself to Ruby and the rest. Speaking of Ruby...

" Hey Ruby! " Allen yelled up as he ducked under a second sword swipe.

" Uh yes? " Ruby responded, to confused by what was happening in the ring to be embarrassed.

" Could you give me the address to that dessert shop later? I wouldn't mind coming here again. " Allen asked her as he side-stepped a kick aimed at his ribs.

" S-sure, " Ruby mumbled to the exorcist. Allen smiled at that, for those pumpkin cookies really were heavenly. Too busy thinking about sweets Allen accidentally took a punch to his gut.

" Great! I got em' guys, while he's disoriented knock him out! " The hunter who had punched him yelled to his teammates. Allen sighed again, that punch was no-where near an akuma's, or even Yang's strength. Looking up, Allen stared at the clock which watched over the square. He had about three more minutes before it was Weiss's turn. Taking in a breath of air, Allen stood up and cracked his knuckles.

" Sorry guys but I'm going to have to finish up here. Let me tell you, you guys are going places, but your gonna have to work on your punches. " The four huntsman all raised confused eyebrows at Allen's declaration. But before any of them could even say a word, the exorcist ran up to their leader and gave him a light chop to the back of the neck, effectively knocking the faunus out. The other three didn't even know what hit them until they felt Allen's hand land on the back of their necks. Allen stretched as he stared down at the four unconscious bodies before him, leaning over Allen gently picked each of them up and carried the huntsmen back to their friends. " Give them my thanks, they're excellent fighters. " Allen ignored the students stares and walked back to his own friends, giving a wave to the referee Allen climbed out of the arena. Looking up Allen was met with many surprised faces as Ruby and the rest all stared at him.

" Allen...that was... " Pyrrha mumbled, apparently lost for words.

" That was amazing Allen! You've got to tell me where you learned those moves! That knock out chop you used on them made you look like a super-hero straight out-of the comics! " Ruby squealed as she ran over and hugged the exorcist. For once no-one spoke up about Ruby's actions and just gave supporting smiles.

" I have to admit that was quite impressive, especially for someone fighting on their own. If I had to guess, I'd say your already at sophomore level, " Coco complimented.

" Thanks everyone, but it was nothing, after all your the ones fighting in the tournament. " Allen smiled as Ruby let go of him, again seemingly unaware of what she had just did. Before they could continue though the loud chime of the square's clock rang through the courtyard, signifying the end of Ruby's hour.

" Looks like your up Weiss, " Allen said with a smile. With that they all exited the square and gave their goodbyes to their underclassmen.

" Got any plans for how we are going to end this night of ours Weiss? " Ruby asked as she walked next to Allen. The Schnee thought for a moment before suddenly stopping to stare at something in the distance. Yang was about to ask her what she was staring at before Weiss spoke out.

" Look at what the theater is preforming! ' A Waltz Through Midnight '! it's one of my favorite plays! You guys just have to see it, wait here why I go get tickets! " No one even had a chance to say anything before Weiss skipped off towards the theater. A few seconds after she'd left Yang had an idea pop in her head, glancing over at her sister who was currently staring at Allen she giggled before running off towards Weiss. Allen and those who saw her run off raised an eyebrow at her actions. After a few minutes Weiss returned with Yang behind her holding their tickets, Allen thanked her before taking his and held the door open for his friends. When Allen stepped inside his eyes widened.

" Wow, it's very...subtle. " Allen mumbled sarcastically as the inside of the theater was positively bubbling with life, along the walls were multiple large statues, five massive chandeliers hung above twinkling in the light, and to top it off were multiple hologram figures floating above their heads glowing a rainbow of colors. Allen wasn't the only one mesmerized, as nearly every single person except Weiss had the exact same reaction.

" Wow it's so pretty~ " Ruby said, her eyes glued to the dance of light above.

" As much as I'd love to stare at the wonderful architecture the play starts in just a few minutes, I suggest you go find your seats. " Weiss told them before walking through a pair of double doors into the main part of the theater. Soon the rest followed, everyone going in different directions trying to find their seats.

" Seat 2AB huh? " Allen mumbled to himself as he climbed up the stairs. Apparently he would be watching the play from a balcony. Finally he found his seat and sat down, leaning back into the velvet-lined chair Allen stared out over the many rows of seats below. After a few seconds of searching Allen's eyes landed upon some familiar faces, but something wasn't right. Below he could see Weiss, Yang, Blake and everyone else all sharing the same row. The only one missing was Ruby but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that there were obviously enough seats for him to sit with his friends, enough that the only way he would've gotten the balcony would be if Weiss specifically asked for it. Allen continued to rack his mind searching for an answer until he heard a small squeak come from behind him, turning his head Allen found no-one other than Ruby standing in the balcony doorway.

" Allen?! You're also in the balcony? " Ruby asked, blushing furiously for some reason.

" Uh yeah, and so are you. " Allen said, still confused on why Weiss would purposefully ask for him and Ruby to share balcony seats, surely she would've saved those seats for herself if she could choose them. After a few moments Ruby was still standing frozen in the doorway, raising an eyebrow Allen politely pulled out her seat. " Are you going to sit down? " Allen asked her gently, he didn't want to be rude, maybe Ruby just had a fear of heights and was just scared of being on the balcony.

" Oh y-yes of course I'll sit down, " Ruby mumbled as she rushed over to take her seat next to Allen. Gazing over into the crowd Ruby saw Yang and Weiss grinning evilly up at her. Immediately, she realized what was going on and sent both of her teammates the scariest glare she could muster, said glare was more adorable then scary as both her sister and Weiss just waved nonchalantly at her. Ruby then pouted for a few moments before she felt a finger pressed against her shoulder. Said finger belonged to Allen who was currently staring at her with a concerned expression. " Eep! Why are you staring at me? " Ruby screamed in a high-voice, said exorcist could only wonder what brought such a reaction about in his friend.

" I'm just worried, you suddenly started staring at something with a very angry expression. Is something wrong? "

" No! Nothing's wrong at all, if anything everything is perfect. " Ruby whispered the last part to herself. Before Allen could respond though the lights began to dim. Turning his attention to the stage Allen watched as a man wearing a tuxedo danced out onto the stage. Following him were many more actors all wearing their own exotic outfits, the curtains drew up to reveal the massive wooden set and the play began. With his eyes glued to the stage Allen didn't notice Ruby as she constantly stole glances to his side. Sighing, Ruby turned her attention back to the stage and watched as the first act began to unfold.

* * *

Allen watched as an actress wearing a masquerade mask finished singing her ballad, the play was an oddity if he had to describe it. The entire focus was on a warrior who saved the life of an angel, however it turned out that the angel was actually the devil in disguise and the enemy of the world. Though as much hatred surrounded the devil it turned out that he was actually a kind and gentle soul. But in the end he was slain by the huntress who saved him. For she swore to destroy the darkness and as much as she didn't want to, ended up killing her friend in his final moments, he withered away under the moonlight, unknown to the world and forgotten by the pages of history.

_Let's hope this isn't foreshadowing your future, _Neah said, Allen nodded. The play was nearing it's end now, all the actors and actresses were out on stage giving their all for the final act. Though one person was not nearly as enthralled in the dancing as he was, next to him Ruby was struggling to keep her eyes open. The chair was just too comfy and warm, and with the slow song that was ringing through her ears Ruby was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Her head bobbed and Ruby pulled up a hand to her mouth and yawned into it.

_Aw well, a few minutes never hurt anybody. _Ruby thought to herself, finally, the young huntress's head sagged and she drifted off into dreamland. A minute later the song ended and the crowd erupted into applause, the balcony must've had some sort of sound-proofing because Allen could barely hear the thunderous clapping and whistles from below. He was about to bring his own hands together when he felt a weight shift onto his shoulders, looking to his right Allen saw that Ruby had fallen asleep. She seemed oddly peaceful as her head lay upon his shoulder, Allen couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight.

_It's nice knowing that someone here isn't a stranger to sleep. _Allen thought, and it was, the fact that at his age he had grown used to not getting much sleep was kinda sad. So it was reassuring to remember that not everyone had to trudge through what he had to trudge through. The lights began to turn on one-by-one and Allen watched as the people below began to get up and leave. Not wanting to wake Ruby, Allen gently scooped the huntress up and carried her downstairs piggy-back style. Once he was in the lobby he met up with Yang and the rest of his friends. They all seemed to be talking about the play, but once they saw Allen carrying the sleeping Ruby none of them could keep a straight face, it was just too cute!

" Hey Allen, looks like your carrying some extra baggage, " Yang smiled at her sister's form.

" Yeah she fell asleep near the end. " Allen whispered, trying not to wake the girl he was carrying.

" Well we should be heading back soon, the airship back to Beacon is quite close so we should get going. " Weiss interjected, said huntress also couldn't help from smiling at her leader sleeping in Allen's arms.

" Should I hand her off to one of you? I don't know where your dorm room is. " Allen whispered, instead everyone just walked out the door leaving him to follow.

" Nah, I think she looks pretty comfortable where she is. " Yang smiled, and for once it wasn't a teasing smile.

" Ruby has the right idea, we have a big day tomorrow so everybody make sure to get plenty of shut eye. " Pyrrha suggested with her hand to her mouth. " Oh by the way Allen sometime you and me have got to spar. " Allen nodded at her request, fighting Pyrrha would be interesting.

" Of course, but first we have to get back to Beacon. " Allen finished, now focusing on keeping Ruby as comfortable as possible, everyone smiled at the boy's care for their young friend. Stretching into a yawn herself, Yang turned to her two awake teammates and smiled.

" So what do you think my sister's dreaming about? " At her question Blake and Weiss both smiled and looked up into the starry night sky.

" I'm not sure, but I bet it has something to do with someone who has white hair and is wearing a blue coat, " Weiss giggled.

" Weiss your forgetting something, " Blake said.

" What? "

" Someone who has white hair, a blue coat, and whose name is Allen Walker. " At this the three girls all giggled silently into the night, it was truly a great way to unwind before the tournament really started heating up, and boy were they ready for it.

* * *

**Welp here I am with chapter seven, sorry for the lack of action. This ark is going to be more focused on building the relationships between Allen and team RWBY and friends, I promise there will be a TON of action next ark. But until next time you all have an awesome day and I hope to see you here in chapter 8 of: Beacon's Exorcist.**

**R and R please! ( I feed on your input! )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and let me say thank you for the wonderful reviews! And before you go spamming my PM's let me say that I already know RWBY volume three has been released. Sorry for the wait, I was too busy reading you know how time flies, well that, and I was suffering from writers block. Anyway! I have three things to tell you guys before we get started:  
**

**A: This story is gonna start diverging off of the cannon story line, (I know what a shocker) while I will try to make the tournament matches the same as in the show, the story is going to branch off on a completely different path. The main reason for this being that one: It's easier for me to get out chapters this way without having to constantly worry about the cannon story, and two: I know in the end you guys will like the story more this way, instead of just a regurgitation of the cannon script with Allen sprinkled in.**

**B: You guys wanted Allen to fight in the tournament well here you go! That also leads into...**

**C: If Allen is going to fight in the tournament he needs a team, that's why I've decided to throw in a few more characters from -man for this story arc, want to know who? Well read the title and guess!  
**

**P.S: Long chapter for the long wait, and if you're a RWBY cannon purist than get out now! For if you are, why the hell did you click on my story in the first place? Also, not all of the cannon tournament matches will be in here, sorry, that's just a compromise I had to make.  
**

**P.S.S: Just in case you guys didn't get the time placement do to my horrible writing back in the day, this fanfic began right after Allen gains the sword form of crown clown, so after the edo and ark arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or -man, never will, don't want it. The only thing I own is this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Family  
**

Ozpin fought back the urge to yawn as he stared at the screen before him. The council had wanted an update on his investigation into yesterday's incident, but did it have to be so early in the morning? Ozpin sighed as he poured himself another cup of coffee, this was going to be a long one.

" Ozpin! " yelled one of the councilmen, it never ceased to amaze him how loud they could be sometimes. After taking a sip of his coffee the headmaster turned back around to his awaiting public.

" Ah forgive me, do you mind repeating the question? I'm still a tad drowsy, " Ozpin yawned.

" Did you find anything during your investigation of the arena? Do you require more security? "

" Any security questions should be directed to Mr. Ironwood, he is the active head of security for this event is he not? " Ozpin replied politely, lifting his mug towards the top right portion of the screen where said head of security was standing.

" True, then Mr. Ironwood what is your standing on the tournament's security? "

" Until I make any major decisions I would like to hear Ozpin's findings. "

" Very well, Ozpin please continue your report. Did you find anything worth noting? " Ozpin took another sip from his mug before pulling out a tan file.

" Well if your asking if I found anything physical, then no, my investigation turned up dry. " Ozpin spoke as he scanned over the file's contents. " But that doesn't mean I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. When I say I found nothing, I mean nothing. "

" Could you please elaborate. " Ozpin sighed and tossed the file onto his desk.

" There wasn't anything left of the grimm at all when I went through the arena. When a grimm dies usually there is some trace to follow, some dark aura or maybe a small pile of ashes, but here there was nothing. Nothing at all, it was almost like the darkness had devoured every last piece of them until they were erased entirely from this world. " At his analysis the members of the council and Ironwood both went silent.

" Should we shut down the tournament for further research? " A councilman asked, Ozpin shook his head.

" There literally is nothing to research, plus, cancelling the tournament now would only arouse suspicion from the other kingdoms. "

" I agree with Ozpin, the tournament just gathers too much attention, if we suspend it now I have no doubt in my mind that the other kingdoms will start their own investigation; and that's the last thing we need. " The council nodded in agreement and turned their attention back to the waiting headmaster.

" Very well the Four Kingdoms Tournament will continue as planned. Ozpin, we want you and Ironwood to keep your eyes peeled for any similar incidents. Right now we are in the dark, and when your surrounded by shadows you never know when you might get stabbed in the back. "

" If that is all then I must go, I have paperwork to sign and a kingdom's military to run. " Ironwood gave the council and Ozpin a proper military salute before signing off. The council then turned to the overworked headmaster and gave their goodbyes as well.

" That's all for now Ozpin, remember to keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious, we wish your students luck. " Ozpin gave the members of the council a tired wave goodbye and turned off the monitor. Coffee in hand, Ozpin walked over and sat behind his desk. Hopefully now he could get some actual work done. Sighing, Ozpin turned his chair around to face the massive window. The sun was just starting to flood over the horizon, signifying the start of the second day of the tournament. Ozpin finished off his coffee as he stared at the beautiful sight. Sighing, the headmaster stood up from his desk and turned back to his computer; however, before his hands could even touch the holographic keys, Glenda Goodwitch came walking in carrying a stack of papers.

" And these are? " Ozpin asked Glenda as he stared at the stack of papers which now resided on the top of his desk.

" This is the finalized list of students who are participating in the tournament. Port requested that you look it over and inform him of any errors. " Ozpin quickly scanned over the first section with bored eyes, looking up, he saw that Glenda was already walking back to the elevator.

" Where are you going? " Ozpin asked as the elevator doors opened. The blonde teacher turned to face him as she clicked on one of the many buttons that led to the lower floors.

" Back to sleep, I'm going to be run ragged today so I'm going to need as much energy as I can get. " Glenda yawned as the elevator doors began to close.

" Qrow may pay us another visit today, so be ready, " Ozpin told his subordinate without looking up from the stack of papers.

" Oh good, should I hide the rubbing alcohol? " Glenda grunted out with a scowl.

" Please do " Ozpin answered. A few seconds later he heard the sound of the elevator doors clamping shut and swiveled around in his chair to look out of his large window. The atmosphere around Beacon was still and quiet. As it would still be another hour or so before even the early birds began to rise. That's why he couldn't help but jump when he heard a familiar voice politely call his name, followed by the footsteps of three other persons.

" Good morning headmaster, if you don't mind, I have a request. "

* * *

**Black Ark  
**

Road Kamelot sighed sadly as she picked at her food with her fork, the Millennium Earl had called the family together for lunch in celebration of their recent attack on Black Order HQ. Even though the egg was destroyed it didn't seem like anything could deter the head of the noah clan from his good mood. The main reason being the disappearance of one Allen Walker, the annoying exorcist had been a thorn in the Duke's side for quite awhile; and when he learned that the cursed boy had seemingly disappeared into thin air, he couldn't help but jump in joy. Most of the clan seemed to share the Earl's peppy mood, especially Tyki and Jasdevi **(For those of you who are screaming at me right now, Jasdevi apparently did not die on the ark, he was just highly injured by Krory)**. However, there were a few that didn't share their happy mood. The first one being Road for obvious reasons, and the second was none other than her adoptive brother, Wisely, his reason for missing the white-haired exorcist was more do to the fact that Allen was the fourteenth. The noah of wisdom had a bone to pick with the fourteenth for killing him on that faithful day thirty years ago; and with Allen's disappearance, it didn't seem like he'd be getting his revenge any time soon. But even with the happy mood the table was oddly quiet. As the air was currently absent of the two voices which were usually the ones responsible for making the most noise; and those were the voices of the twins. This could be because they were in the Earl's presence, but it was much more likely due to the fact that they were sitting right next to Road. The noah of dreams had become quite unstable due to the exorcist's unseemly disappearance. One wrong word would land themselves the role as Road's personal pincushions, and it wouldn't be long before she had them screaming for the sweet mercy of death. Even now, Devito and Jasdero could see Road's eyes scan over their bodies, as if laying out a plan of what she should gouge out of them first. Luckily, they were saved when they heard the clap of the Millennium Earl calling for their attention.

" My family, as you know our recent attack on the Black Order did not necessarily go as planned, sadly, the egg was destroyed as well as numerous akuma. However, the attack did succeed in exterminating quite a few of those pesky insects, which I consider a success. As I'm sure you all know, I've called you all here to receive your new assignments. The majority of you will be assigned with finding new brokers, we've lost the egg and need to sure up our ranks; however, four, or should I say three of you will be assigned with a different mission. " At this the Earl turned to face Road and the noahs sitting on the right hand side of the table. " Road. I want you, Wisely and the twins to go sneak into the white ark. " At this the twins froze solid, without the Earl, nothing would be standing between them and Road's candles. Road smiled, while it didn't help to remove her sadness, she would at least be able to take her mind off of the white-haired exorcist for a little while.

" And why do you want us to go on this fruitless mission? Without the musician the ark is useless to the order. " Wisely said as he popped a grape into his mouth.

" Even if the order cannot use the ark, the fact that those insects have access to our technology makes me wretch. I want you and Jasdevi to protect Road while she deletes the programming. If your worried about time, deleting is much faster than downloading, you should be out within an hour or two. " Wisely nodded and excused himself from the table.

" Well, are you coming you two? Or is it you three? " Wisely asked Road and the twins as he held open the dining room door. Road smiled and dragged the twins out of their seats and towards the door, jumping up she snatched Lero out of the air and landed back down with the twins in hand. "

" Ne, Millenie, we're going to head out now okay? I'm taking Lero as well. " Said umbrella was currently struggling to escape her grasp and turned, along with the twins, to the Millennium Earl in a last ditch effort to save themselves.

" Earl-sama please don't let her take me! You know how Mistress Road gets when she's upset! " Lero squirmed.

" For once I agree with your stupid umbrella, do you think we can go on this mission when Road isn't going out of her mind! " Devito cried with his maskara running. Only to shut up instantly when he felt the grip on his collar tighten, to his horror, he saw that Road had dawned her sadistic smile, something that only came out when a person was about to get slaughtered.

" Whose going out of their mind Devit? " Road giggled as she dragged them out the door.

" Have fun you four, actually now its five, take good care of them Lero. "

" Earl-sama! "

" Bro, are we dead? " Jasdero asked Devit, his answer came in the form of a now cackling Road who had broken out into a full-fledged noah smile.

" Yeah Bro, I think we are. "

* * *

**White Ark, 5:00 AM**

" Jesus Road, you really can be scary sometimes. " Wisely said as they walked through the streets of the white ark, it was late at night when they finally decided to storm into the white city. There were barely any guards, odds were most of them were busy helping with rebuilding after Lulubell's attack. The few that were unlucky enough to be stationed in the ark at this time of night were met with a horrible death courtesy of Road's candles. Since they were the original owners of this ark it did not take them long to arrive before the door of the main control room. The order at least had enough sense to station a few guards in front of this door, but they were also met with a quick death from Devit's and Jasdero's pistols.

" Got you Bro! "

" No way! You got shot first! " Wisely and Road pinched the bridge of their nose as they tried to block out the twins noise, the two had apparently broken out into a type of gun-tag; and it wasn't long until the street they were on lay completely in ruins.

" I've got you now Bro! Prepare to die- Ow! What the hell was that?! " Devito yelled as he felt something sharp brush up against his leg.

" I feel it to Bro, you know, it feels like... " Jasdero and Devito fell silent when they found that they were surrounded by thousands of Road's candles. Shaking, the two turned back to face the other two noah's to find Road staring at them with her evil smile. Not even making a sound, the eldest noah lifted up her right hand and pointed her finger towards the sky. The twins, knowing exactly what she was about to do, started to beg for their life.

" Hey Road were sorry okay, uh, look we'll be completely silent from now on, right Jasdero? " Said Devito while he tugged on his collar.

" Hiii~ Yeah, yeah, completely silent! " Jasdero yelled out in fear, causing his scream to echo throughout the silent ark.

" You idiots " Wisely smiled as he watched the candles slowly approach the twins.

" Wisely! Come on man help us out! Your supposed to be her adoptive older brother right? " The twins yelled, but Wisely only held up his hands.

" I would never question one of my elders, you guys should try it sometime. Oh my look at the time, we're behind schedule! Whelp! It was good knowing you. " With that Wisely waved goodbye and turned down the next street, leaving the twins grasping at the air with their jaws on the floor. With that, Road's twisted smile grew even larger and she brought her hand down, sending the candles rocketing towards the huddled together twins. A few minutes later the group once again arrived at their intended destination, Road made them all walk another lap around the entire ark under the premise of finding any remaining humans. But it was obviously just a gesture to prolong the twins torture, said twins, whose wounds had only just now fully healed, were hanging onto the other's shoulder. As the group began to once again near the street which contained the door that led to the main key, Jasdero collapsed onto the street.

" You okay man? " Davito asked as he squatted over Jasdero's fallen form.

" Hiii~ Yeah, I'm fine it's just that- " Jasdero stopped as his head rolled over to face a dark alleyway. There, in the very back, was what looked to be a rotting door barely hanging onto it's hinges. " Bro, what's that? " Jasdero muttered as he weakly lifted up his arm and pointed towards the door. Following Jasdero's finger it wasn't long until Davito also laid eyes on the mysterious door. It didn't take long before their staring garnered the attention of their companions.

" What are you looking at? " Road asked them as she floated over on Lero.

" That door just caught our eye is all. " Davito told her.

" Door? " Road turned her head towards the alleyway, the second her eyes landed upon the decrepit door a look of childish curiosity washed over her face. " Oooh~ I've never seen a door like this before. " Road said as she flew down the alley before stopping in front of the rotting obstruction. The twins soon followed, and it wasn't long before Wisely found the other three in the alley.

" Hiii~ What do you think is on the other side Bro? "

" You know we could always open it and find out. " Davito proposed as he reached towards the rusted, bronze handle. Even Road couldn't resist her curiosity as she waited for the door to be opened. But just as Davito reached the handle a hand came out and grabbed his wrist.

" Come on guys, we have a mission to do and your wasting time. " Wisely said and utterly ruining the mysterious mood.

" Hmph, some noah of knowledge you are. Come on _older brother _aren't you the least bit curious? After all, once we complete our mission we will never be able to see this door, or what lies beyond it ever again. " Road said as she began to reach for the door's handle.

" Hiii~ Maybe he's scared, the little sister is braver than the older brother! " Jasdero mocked, only to be silenced by Wisely's fist coming down on his head.

" Be quiet, _sigh_, okay just a peek and then it's back to the mission. " Wisely conceded, for, try as he may, he was also quite curious about what was beyond this door which popped out of nowhere. Road smiled and tugged on the handle, the door creaked and moaned as it shuddered open and what they saw made the three noahs raise their eyebrows. For, instead of the normal pure white sheet, the rift was fluctuating and was fuzzy almost like static. However, instead of warding off the noahs, this abnormality only caused their curiosity to skyrocket. Road floated even closer on Lero and poked the rift a few times.

" Bro, Do you think it's safe to go in? " Jasdero whispered to Davito.

" Hmmm, I don't know, why don't we test the waters. " Davito whispered back with a mischievous smile, Jasdero only nodded and the two turned to Road. Who looked to be to enraptured with the odd ark gate to pay them any mind, it was time for some payback. Nodding to each other the twins lifted up one of their legs and prepared to kick Road in.

" Sorry Road but payback's a bit-?! " Davito didn't get to finish his sentence as Road suddenly flew above him and Jasdero, dodging their kick and sending the two tumbling into the portal. The last thing they saw was Road as she waved goodbye to them.

" You really need to think before you do something like that. " Wisely said, sweat dropping at how nonchalantly Road sent the twins tumbling into some unknown space-time.

" Well our inner noahs aren't crying so we know they aren't dead. " Road said before staring down at Wisely with an evil smile. It only took a second before Wisely understood her intentions.

" Hell no. " Wisely said as he took a few steps backward, only to walk straight into one of Road's imaginary dice.

" Come on Wisely, after all, it is the older brother's duty to find out if something is safe or not for your precious little sister. " Road giggled as the dice wall slowly began to push Wisely towards the portal, being completely boxed in, Wisely could only watch as his body came ever closer to the ark gate.

" Your evil, you know that right? " Was all Wisely could say before he was forced into the gate by Road's dice. The eldest noah giggled as she flew towards the ark gate, it was always fun to play with Wisely and the twins; however, she would be lying if she said that they were the most fun to play with. She really did miss Allen, and she couldn't wait until the time that she would be able to play with her little crush once again. Of course, to do that she would have to find him first. But she didn't have time to think of such notions as she, along with Lero, who was being forcefully dragged in, dived into the ark gate.

" Let's see what's behind door number one. "

* * *

**Allen Walker**

Allen smiled as he stared up into the starry early morning sky. With every stride he took a small cloud of frosty white mist burst forth from his mouth, the crunching of leaves was the only sound that could be heard penetrating the air of the emerald forest. Even the grimm were silent, it was as if they too were enchanted by the still morning. After a few more minutes of running Allen finally arrived at his destination.

" This area should be fine, " Allen panted as he slowed down to a brisk walk. Even though it was this early in the morning, nothing could wipe the smile off of the exorcist's face.

_I'm telling you, you aren't ready. Even if you have become a full-fledged noah there's no way your connection with the ark is solid enough yet for this level of inter-dimensional travel. Even in the best case scenario it would still take at least a year before you could use the ark safely._

" Would you calm down Nea, I know that already but a little experiment never hurt nobody. " Allen said as he stretched out his arms.

_But still._

" Look, I just want to see if I can open a gate nothing more. I promise I won't enter the ark yet, will that be enough to satisfy you? " Nea sighed at his nephew's words, there wasn't anything he could do to stop him. Especially now that his noah transformation was complete.

_Just promise me you'll be careful, remember, you aren't the only one in this body of yours. _Allen just smiled and turned to face a open patch of red grass. Closing his eyes, he replayed the ark's song within his mind.

" Tch, " Allen grunted, he could definitely feel the ark's presence. But actually connecting and opening a gate was an entirely different story. His face contorted as he focused all of his energy on the ark's song, struggling, he managed to make the ark recognize the ground in front of him as a new gate. Moment's later Allen could feel a familiar breeze wash up against his face, the breeze that only came from a door which lead to the ark. _Did I do it? _Allen wondered and opened his eyes. What he saw caused him to gasp, for while an ark gate did in fact form, it looked completely different than any door he had made in the past. Instead of pure white the gate was constantly contorting and shifting like static, it was unstable and continually changed in size and shape. Honestly it seemed like the gate would dissipate at any moment.

_There, you can open a gate, now close it, it's obviously unstable. _Neah ordered only to be met with silence. _Allen! Hey Allen! _Nea cried out as he stared at his nephew, said nephew was currently panting and looked to be on the edge of collapsing. _Allen what are you doing? Hurry up and close the gate!_

" No... not yet, there's something... coming. " Allen squeezed out in between shallow breaths, even though he knew the gate was unstable; somehow he could feel something coming through, but that should have been impossible. Either way Allen couldn't tear his eyes away from the gate and continued to force it open. Suddenly, the gate began to convulse violently, strong winds charged out of the gate and blew away all of the leaves surrounding it.

_Allen deactivate it now! _Nea yelled, _The gate's gonna explode! _But he was too late, as he predicted the gate gave one last mighty surge and released a sudden hurricane of wind. The shock wave it produced tore the gate apart and sent Allen shooting back into a nearby tree.

_Allen! Hey Allen! You okay buddy? answer me! _Nea yelled.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine. " Allen grunted out while he rubbed the back of his head. Reaching up, he grabbed a branch and pulled himself upright. " Ugh, I bet I just made another crater in this forest didn't I- " Allen stopped talking the second he opened his eyes, for, instead of the crater he was expecting; where the ark gate once was stood four people. Their skin was a dark grey, and each of them had a row of stigma engraved upon their foreheads. Allen recognized them instantly, even the fourth one who appeared to have a third eye, he could thank his inner noah filling in the blanks for that one. Meanwhile the four persons in question were staring at him with equally shocked gazes, almost like they had seen a ghost.

" Road, the twins, what the- how did they get here? " Allen asked, still shocked at the noahs sudden appearance.

" Your... " The twins were the first of the noahs to break the silence, their voices snapping everyone out of their confused dazes. The twins immediately pulled out their guns and pointed them at Allen. A second later Allen's vision was taken over by the form of two massive fireballs shooting at him. Realizing what was happening, Allen jumped out of the way and began running through the trees, bullets whizzing by him every which way.

_What the hell are they doing here?! _Allen thought as he dodged another large fireball. He could feel his innocence begin to surge with power, a sign that told him Clown Clown was ready for battle. But instead of activating his innocence he clamped his right hand down to restrain his left. Maybe it was because he was now the Millennium Earl of Revenant, but he didn't want to fight those four.

" Hiii~ Why the hell is Cross's stupid apprentice here? " Jasdero yelled as he fired a large ball of ice at the exorcist.

" Who cares! Chalk it up to blind luck Bro, cause now we get to personally send this bastard to hell ourselves! " Devito yelled with blood lust in his eyes.

" Ah! Wait!- I just want to tal- " Allen got cut off when the ground he was just standing on suddenly collapsed under a wave of pressure. Turning his head Allen found the source was the fourth noah, his name was Wisely if his inner noah didn't fail him.

" You know I usually try to avoid direct combat, but since your the vessel for the fourteenth I'll make an exception! " Wisely said, his mouth shifted into a large bloodthirsty smile as he joined the twins in their attempt to slaughter Allen. The only one not moving was Road, the noah of dreams was just standing quietly, the top of her face hidden in shadow.

" Dammit! Wait you idiots I just want to talk! " Allen yelled, he was getting quite pissed off now.

" We'll talk when your dead and buried! " Allen's eyes widened when a tree to his right suddenly exploded, causing him to tumble straight into the center of the clearing.

" Your surrounded now stupid apprentice! Say high to Skin for me! " Devito yelled as he and Jasdero cocked their guns along with Wisely, who looked to be preparing another pressure-wave attack. There was no escape for Allen now, he was surrounded on all sides. Realizing this, Allen gritted his teeth and prepared his body for the coming trauma.

_This is going to hurt. _Allen thought to himself, but the attack never came. As he was saved by the voice of the remaining noah.

" _Allllennnnn~ _" Said exorcist grunted when he felt someone suddenly crash into him. Losing his balance, Allen toppled over, dragging the intruding person down on top of him. When he opened his eyes he saw that the person who tackled him was none other than the noah of dreams: Road Kamelot.

" Ow! Road! What the heck are you doing?! Get off of me! " Allen yelled as he quickly stood up. The noah girl only smiled and swiveled around to hang on his neck, resting her chin upon his left shoulder. It was evident that Road wanted to talk more, but she was interrupted by the voices of the twins.

" Road get the hell out of the way! "

" Yes! Hiiii~ get out of the way, your blocking our shot! " Road narrowed her eyebrows at the twins yelling. Wisely seemed to be the only one who noticed this and quickly backed away.

" Huh, where the hell're you goin?! I thought you wanted to kill this bastard too! " Devito yelled as he watched the noah of wisdom walk away and sit down under a tree.

" Yeah, but you see, I have enough sense to know when to pick my targets. Now, killing that boy doesn't seem very appealing. "

" Oh-ho-ho, when did you become a puss? " Devito mocked, his gun still fixed on Allen. At his words Wisely just sighed and pointed at the air above them.

" Since I noticed those. "

" Those? What the hell are you on there's nothing up there... " Devito trailed off when he finally noticed what Wisely was pointing at. As right above their heads there was an apparent cloud's worth of Road's sharpened candles, all pointed towards them. Their bodies shaking, the twins turned to the noah of dreams who was currently hanging onto Allen.

" Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to interrupt a girl when she's in the middle of something? " Road hissed at the twins venomously. Even Allen was petrified at her tone, shaking his head, Allen decided that this was the last chance he would get to ask his questions.

" Listen, I don't want to fight! I just have a few questions! "

" This isn't a game boy! We don't talk to insects, we crush them, speaking of which why don't you- " Davito began, only to be silenced by one of Road's candles burrowing into his right shoulder. Wisely sighed from under the tree and turned to look at the exorcist.

" Since these two idiots are busy pulling out candles you can ask me, but that doesn't mean I'll answer. "

" That's fine, I just want to know why you guys aren't injured. " At his question Wisely raised an eyebrow.

" Why would we be injured? "

" Because you used the ark gate that I created, so I'll say it again, why aren't you guys injured? "

" What the hell are you spouting? The ark can't hurt us- " Davito began as he pulled out a candle, only to start hacking and coughing out blood, Jasdero soon joined in. Sighing, Wisely got up from his seat and walked over to the hacking twins.

" Don't tell me you guys cant take a few of Road's candles, you took like, what? A thousand of them earl- " Wisely stopped when a sudden pain erupted forth from his abdomen, and soon, he too was hacking up the red liquid. After a few moments they finally stopped coughing and stood back up.

" Hey, do you mind filling us in? " Road asked with a bored expression as Wisely wiped away some blood from his mouth.

" I seem to have lost some pieces of my vital organs. " Wisely stated and he stared down at his hand, it appeared the twins were also beginning to recover. While their noah healing factor made quick work of their injuries it raised the question of how they acquired such injuries. The boy didn't fight back, and from what he could gather the guards in the ark didn't have anything that could hurt them. So that only left the possbility that they lost some of their body when using the ark. _Speaking of the ark, _Weisly thought as he looked up and observed his surroundings, _where the hell did it drop us off at? This doesn't look anything like the mini-dimensions that the ark doors usually lead to so where... _Wisely's eyes widened and he turned to Road. " Road, could you do me a favor. "

" Depends on the favor, as you see I'm kind of busy. " Road said as she lovingly rested her head on Allen's. Said exorcist stayed quiet, he knew Road was probably just trying to get a rise out of him, but he wasn't in the position to resist. He needed answers to his questions.

" Don't worry, it won't intrude on your playtime if that's what your thinking. " At his words Road's eyebrow twitched.

_Playtime huh? If I just wanted to " play " with Allen he would have died long ago. _Road thought, knowing full well that Wisely could read her thoughts. Wisely, of course, seemed to know what she was thinking as he gave her a knowing smile.

" Anyway, I just want you to open two of your doors. "

" _Sigh~ _Okay fine, where to? " Road asked, plopping herself onto Allen's lap.

" Ugh, Road I'm not your personal armchair! " Allen said, clearly annoyed.

" Just place one right in front of me, and another a few meters away, " Wisely asked. Soon the two doors popped out of think air right where Wisely had pointed.

" What? Did you just want to get back to your seat faster? " Road asked, Allen's eyebrow twitched.

_She didn't even hear me, did she?_

" No, I just want to... " Wisely stepped into the first door and predictably stepped out of the second one, " check something. Now can you remove one of these doors and have the second one appear in London. " Road narrowed her eyes at his request.

" Wisely, what's going on? "

" Nothing if this works, now can you just open the doors please? "

" Hrmph, fine, " Road pouted in Allen's arms as she removed the second door. Closing her eyes, Road focused on London, after a few seconds she spoke. " Okay, the door should be connected right about now- " Suddenly, Road felt what seemed to be a bullet of pure pain shooting straight through her forehead. Her head snapped back into Allen's chest and she started to tense up in pain.

" Huh? Hey you two! something is happening to Road! " Allen yelled to the other three noahs. Wisely's eyes widened and he quickly ran to her side.

" Road, what's wrong? " Wisely asked. Road just grunted and pushed him away, it appeared that the pain had subsided.

" It was nothing, " Road mumbled as she stared at her checkered door.

" Let me guess: You couldn't connect to London and ended up facing the brunt of the backlash, am I correct? " Wisely asked, Road nodded. " Well crap that's not good. " Wisely said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

" What's not good? You mind filling us in Mr. Smartarse. " Davito asked as he and Jasdero carefully inched their way out of the firing line of Road's candles.

" If Road can't connect then that means we are in an entirely new dimension. She can't use her doors to send us back to London, yet when we use them here they work perfectly fine, this means that her powers have "reprogrammed" themselves to fit this dimension; and if that's the case... then we're stuck here. "

" Hey, hey, hey can't Road just summon an ark gate to get us back? " Devito asked; however, his hopes were crushed by Wisely's shaking head.

" That's not possible, the only reason Road is able to use the ark is because of her doors, if they truly have been rewritten for this dimension. Then we would need the Earl's power to get us out again. "

" Hrmmurf! Hmmmm! " Allen raised his eyebrows as he felt something squirm from under him. Scooting over to the left, Allen watched as the Millennium Earl's umbrella, it's name was Lero if he wasn't mistaken, shot out from under him and Road.

" What blasphemy are you spouting lero~! You are members of the family of noah lero~! If you guys don't return soon then the Earl will get mad and blame me lero~! We need to return now lero~! "

" Thanks for the pep-talk umbrella, but there really isn't anything we can do if we're stuck here. " Wisely mumbled while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Um... if you guys really are stuck here then I could- " Allen began, only to get cut off by the twins.

" You! You were here before us right? Tell us what the hell's going on right now or me and Jasdero will fill you full of holes! "

" Hiiii~ Yeah! Holes! Holes! " Jasdero quipped as he and his brother once again pointed their guns at Allen.

" Tread carefully you two, or do you want me to turn you both into Swiss cheese? " Road threatened as she tightened her hold on Allen, who was currently rolling his eyes. Deciding he should step in Allen raised a hand, gaining the attention of all of the noahs.

" Actually, I've been trapped here for quite some time. I don't know if it'll help much, but considering we are all stuck I wouldn't mind informing you of what I learned. Honestly, if we could, I wouldn't mind teaming up for a bit; at least until we get out of here. So what do you say? I give you information and we call a temporary truce? " Allen proposed as he reached out his hand. The twins just looked at each other like they had just been slammed with a brick.

" Hell no! A noah would never join forces with an exorcist, plus, you harbor the memories of the fourteenth! As far as we know that bastard could wake up at any time and murder us in our sleep! " Devito and Jasdero cocked their guns, " You must have hit your head or something exorcist because right now you are acting like a total dip shi- " The twins went silent once a pair of fists came down hard on both of their heads.

" You guys really need to learn when to shut your mouth, right now we are in a dangerous situation. We're apparently stuck in a world of which we have no knowledge of, and when a person comes offering something to shine some light on our predicament; you threaten to shoot him. At least listen to what he has to say. " Wisely sighed and shook Allen's hand. " I'll give you one chance to talk exorcist. But if you try to pull anything, and trust me I'd know, I will make sure your death is a slow and painful one. _Sigh~ _and no Road that doesn't mean I'm going to try and kill him now, so could you please remove the candles that are oh-so-stealthily placed above my head. " Allen blinked a few times in surprise, he honestly didn't think that there were noah like Wisely among their ranks.

_Well, at least I can talk without the worry of being shot at. _

" Well, we're waiting exorcist, and try not to make it boring considering Road is here. Or she might want to "play" with you to relieve her boredom. " At Wisely's words Allen shivered and tried not to look down at the girl who was sitting in his lap.

" I'm waiting Allen dear~ " Road chimed in, Allen sighed and began to tell the four noahs of everything that transpired over the past few weeks. By the time he was done the sun had started to rise over the horizon, finally bringing light to the dark forest.

" Screw that noise! I still refuse to believe that we're stuck here! " Devito yelled as he once again pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Allen. " Sorry kid but your still an exorcist, I don't know why but something tells me I can't trust you; oh yeah, and did I mention that your the fourteenth? Now, how about you tell me the truth or I really will blow your god damn head off! "

" You wouldn't be able to even if you tried. " Wisely said as he stared resignedly off into the illuminated forest.

" Why the hell not!? " Davito yelled.

" If you paid attention to his story at all, hell, if you'd just listen to your inner noah instincts every once in a while you'd find out why. Me and Road have already figured it out, so hurry up and catch up with the rest of the class. "

" You... Ugh fine! What the hell you got to say noah?! " Devito yelled out. After calming down he and Jasdero quickly cleared there minds, focusing on nothing but their senses. After a while they could begin to see the dark purple aura which surrounded them, Road and Wisely, the sign of a noah. " I don't see what the big deal is, what the hell's so special about Cross's boy bit- " Davito and Jasdero instantly went silent the second their eyes landed on Allen. For his aura wasn't the normal dark purple, instead it was an all devouring pitch-black. The color of the Earl of Millennium. Seeing this the twins jumped up and pointed at Allen. " Why the hell does he feel like the Millennium Earl?! "

" Because he is one you dolt. " Wisely said, his eyes not moving from a rabbit he saw prancing around in the distance.

" He is one? What the hell does that mean!? " At their screams Wisely sighed.

" Just think about it, if what the boy said is true than he became a noah a while ago. The family of noah cannot exist without an earl to head it, and since he was the only noah present in this dimension at the time. His genes rearranged themselves to turn him into the Millennium Earl of this world. "

" But if that's true, that means that we have to... " Davito and Jasdero stared at Allen, who, in turn, gave them a teasing wave back. Davito's eyebrows instantly started to twitch, " Hell no! There is no way in hell that I'm going to take orders from this little squirt! "

" I'm sorry Davito, who are you calling a squirt? " Allen said while cracking his knuckles. Davito and Jasdero fell back onto the ground, he was even starting to give off the same vibe as the Millennium Earl.

" We don't really have a choice either way, we don't have enough info about this world to just kill him and be done with it; and I don't really think we can. What with how his genes have been rearranged, and those things. " Wisely pointed once again to the air above their heads, which now contained thousands of Road's candles.

_Road really is going the extra mile for this love-charade. _Allen thought, staring at the girl who was currently using his chest and lap like a chair. Sighing, Allen once again reached out his hand.

" So... do we have a deal. Until we get out of here we'll team up. "

" Like I said we don't really have a choice, either way we would still have to stay with you until you could finally summon a safe ark gate. Plus, it wouldn't sit well with my inner noah if I chose to abandon the Millennium Earl, so for now, you got yourself a deal. " With that Wisely shook Allen's hand.

" Road, do you have any problems with this? " Allen asked her.

" Nah, I think it could be quite fun, and I agree with Wisely. My inner noah wouldn't like me wandering off on my own either. " Allen nodded at that and finally turned to the twins.

" What about you two, any objections? " Both of the twins seemed like they were about to explode, and were about to give Allen a piece of their mind; however, they stopped once they saw something floating right behind Allen's head: It was a candle, pointed directly at them.

" No objections, " Davito said, cursing under his breath.

" What was that Davito? " Road asked, cocking her head to the side. The twins cringed as they saw the floating candle start to inch closer to their faces, this time they shook Allen's hand.

" No problems sir, " and with that the twins could finally breathe a sigh of relief. As Road then dispelled her candles.

" So... where to now? " Wisely asked Allen.

" Honestly, knowledge is key in this world. If you guys would let me I may be able to get you into a university I have been going to. " At the sound of something like school Road and the twins instantly cringed with boredom. But there was nothing they could do, it was their only option. Luckily, Wisely seemed quite excited at the idea of knew knowledge.

" Hmmm, a university, I definitely wouldn't mind that. Could you show us the way, Mr. Earl? " Allen blushed at the nickname Wisely had given him, but quickly shook his fluster off.

" I'll carry these two, at the mention of school I think they passed out. " Wisely said as he heaved the twins bodies over his shoulders.

" Oooh, that's perfect! Then Allen, you'll be responsible for carrying me. "

" Don't you have Lero? " Allen asked.

" You know I knocked him out after he wouldn't shut up silly, and do you honestly expect a maiden like me to walk? " Road giggled while clambering onto Allen's back piggy-back style. Surprisingly, Allen found that Road's grip was like iron. Deciding that it would take more energy to pry her off of him, Allen conceded and decided to carry her.

" Come on, it's this way. " Allen told Wisely as he walked out of the clearing and back towards Beacon. " Oh, and when the twins wake up make sure you tell them to combine. The only way this will work is if we have four people, not five. " Wisely only nodded as he dragged both of the twins through the dirt by their ankles.

_I hope you know what you are doing Allen. _Nea sighed out.

" I know, I hope I do too. "

* * *

**One hour later  
**

" Good morning headmaster, if you don't mind, I have a request. " Ozpin nearly jumped out of his seat at the voice, who in the world would come here to see him this early in the morning? Turning around, the headmaster found the source of the voice was none other than Allen Walker. Behind him stood two males who both looked to be around seventeen and eighteen, and a girl who was, at the most, fifteen. After calming himself down Ozpin thought over what the boy had said. Sighing, Ozpin sat back down into his chair behind his desk.

" Mr. Walker, I didn't expect to see you here so early in the morning. Does your request have something to do with the people you have led to my office? "

" Uh, yeah, I'm sorry to bother you this headmaster. Especially since the tournament is now underway, but I just couldn't turn my back on these three. " Allen said as he rubbed the back of his head. " You see, apparently I wasn't the only one who decided to make the trek here from my old school. These guys are all from my class at my old school and just arrived at here a few minutes ago. They were wondering if they could enroll here at Beacon. "

" Well, before we can continue, I assume they brought some kind of identification? " Allen nodded at the headmaster's words and pointed towards the blonde male.

" Jasdevi here has their papers, please look them over and tell us if there is any problems. " Allen said as Jasdevi handed Ozpin a packet of papers. Allen released a sigh of relief once Ozpin finished skimming through the packet, all of those papers were made using Jasdevi's power. Luckily, when the noah of bonds actually put his mind to it, he could create and copy items with striking detail.

" Well, your papers all seem to be in order. " Ozpin said as he handed the packet back to Jasdevi.

" Does that mean that you could... " Allen asked, only for his hopes to be crushed by the headmaster's next words.

" But there's just no way, to join Beacon student's have to go through an initiation, with the tournament and all I just won't be able to find the time. "

" I see, " Allen muttered, " well, thank you for your time. " Allen said sadly as he turned to leave. What the hell would he do know?

" Wait, there may be a way to get you three in, but I'm not sure if you will except it. " Ozpin said.

" Really! Well then what is it? If there's a way I can get my friends in then I'll take it! " Allen said, causing the three noahs to raise their eyebrows and smile.

_Jeez, Allen's really hamming it up. _Road thought as she smiled wryly at the exorcist.

" Basically, if you all agree to become a team and participate in the tournament. I may be able to use your battles as a substitute for your initiation. " This time it was Allen's turn to raise an eyebrow.

" Participate in the tournament? I thought only the teams that were chosen by you headmasters were allowed to participate. " Allen wondered.

" That was only for the grimm section Mr. Walker, for, unlike humans, grimm wont stop once they've knocked you down. Those creatures would tear our students limb from limb if we allowed just anyone to participate. " Allen nodded at the headmaster's words. " So what do you say you three, do you except my proposition? " Knowing that they had no other choice the three noahs just nodded. Ozpin smiled and typed a few things into his computer. " Okay, the last thing I need are your names. "

" My name's Road Kamelot, and that idiot over there is my older brother Wisely. " Road answered as she pointed at Wisely.

_Idiot? _Road smiled as she watched Wisely's eyes start to twitch.

" What about you young man? " Ozpin asked Jasdevi, who was currently playing around with Allen's pet. Timcanpy was what Allen called it if his memory didn't fail him.

" The names Jasdevi Bondomu. " Jasdevi said, he didn't have a normal last name so he just used his noah name as a substitute. Ozpin couldn't help but smile as he punched the final name into the computer, he could finally remove the task of finding Allen a team off of his to-do list.

" This is quite sudden, but do you think you could fill the role of team leader Mr. Walker? "

" Me? " Allen pointed to himself with a raised eyebrow, granted, he didn't really think Ozpin would choose any of the other noahs, but it was still surprising.

" Yes, unless your teammates have any objections. " Ozpin turned to the rest of the group who simply shook their heads.

" I don't mind, but I'm not so sure about Jasdevi. " Wisely smiled as he eyed the noah of bonds, who simply crossed his arms and glared at him.

" Do what you want, it's not like I care. " Ozpin nodded at his response and turned to Road.

" What about you Miss Road? Any objections? "

" I don't care as long as I can be with my Allen! " Road chirped as she pulled Allen's arm to her chest. Allen only rolled his eyes at the girls actions. Ozpin only smiled at the young girl's antics and turned off his computer.

" Very well then, all that's left is for me to give your team a name. " The headmaster scratched his chin as he thought before snapping his fingers. " I got it! As of now you four will be known as team... "

* * *

**Dear god yes I'm back! I'm so, so, so sorry for not getting this out sooner guys! With school and a dose of writers block I haven't been able to type anything for the past few months. However, I'm back now and the next chapter should be out next month. Ooooh god I can't wait for it to be finished! Allen finally has his own team! Also, sorry if you don't like Road cause your going to be seeing more of her. That doesn't mean though that she'll take over as the main pairing, let's just say that Ruby's gonna have some competition on her hands. Anyway! I guess I'll see you guys later on the next chapter of: Beacon's Exorcist!  
**

**Recommendations: If you haven't seen it already I just finished watching Overlord, go watch that shit it's amazing.**

**Next chapter title: R and R and A **

**Whelp! Like I said see you later, I promise the next chapter will be out next month! R and R and I'll see you guys later. ( No flames please! I don't think I could handle it. )  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back just like I said I would! Thank you so much for the support and the reviews! I'll be honest, I didn't expect this story to get far. Especially in the reviews department. However, now that the story is back up and running you guys can expect a chapter more frequently! So sorry about this being so late, I have been saddled down with school and the like. But it's back and you better be ready! Let the tournament begin!  
**

**P.S: Those of you who wanted Allen to really start showing off some of his abilities or to start scaring some** **fools**,** the wait is now over!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY or -man, just my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rebirth and Revelations  
**

_Ba-Bump_

A deafening cheer exploded forth from the crowd as the bell chime which signaled the end of a match rang clear.

" And with that team SSSN takes victory in the first round! " Mr. Port screamed out as Sun's team basked in the glory of victory. Everyone, especially the team's fans, were cheering like mad. However, there was one person who wasn't cheering. Said person was currently busy pouting as she stared at one of the many entrances into the stadium; and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't avoid the curious stares of her friends and teammates.

" Are you really that let down that he isn't here? " Ruby jumped when she felt her sister's hand begin to tussle her hair.

" I don't know what you're talking about. " Ruby mumbled out before crossing her arms. Yang only smiled as she watched her pouting little sister, she knew Ruby was looking forward to showing off her skills in front of Allen. However, no one had seen the white-haired huntsman until yesterday, he didn't even show up for lunch; which was quite rare. Yang sighed as she, along with Weiss and Blake, all smiled sympathetically at the adorable pouting huntress. That moment didn't last long though, as Mr. Port's voice once again filled the air.

" And now, ladies and gentlemen, we can finally move into the final match for the team section. " This announcement caused everybody to raise an eyebrow, as, at least to their knowledge, Sun's and Neptune's team should have been the final match.

" Do you have any idea what's going on Ruby? " Jaune asked the huntress from an upper row. But Ruby only shook her head and looked up at the hovering monitor, which was currently scrolling through the teams. Everyone was silent as they waited for the chosen teams who would be fighting in this mystery battle. Mr. Port's voice reverberated through the stadium as the first team was revealed.

" The first team for the final battle is none other than team CRDL! " Mr. Port yelled out, causing cheers to erupt from the spectators as the all huntsman team took the field. Ruby stole a quick glance to her side to see Blake, along with many other faunus students, glaring loathingly at the huntsman.

" I hope that jerk gets blasted into dust. " Ruby heard Blake, as well as several others mutter out. Finally, Mr. Port's voice once again washed over the field as he announced the next team.

" And for the opposing team, a brand new batch of upstarts, give it up for team AJWR! (" Adjure ") " With that a group of four students walked out of a side door and onto the arena floor. Everyone gasped once the new team's members flashed onto the holographic board. For the leader of the new mystery team was none other than Allen Walker.

" Did you know about this Pyrrha? " Ruby asked, turning to her friend.

" No, I thought Beacon didn't have enough students to give Allen a team. "

" They're probably all transfer students. " Yang said, her eyes never leaving the screen.

" Well, either way this is good. We may actually see what Allen is like when he is fighting seriously. I am quite curious what he uses as his weapon. " Ruby perked up at the mention of weapons, the huntress wouldn't deny that she was dying to see what kind of weapon her white haired classmate used for combat.

" I'm glad that Allen get's to fight, but his teammates sure are weird. " Yang mumbled out as she took a sip of her soda.

" True, the blonde one especially. He really needs to tone it down with the hair dye. "

" Don't go judging them yet, if Ozpin chose them to be part of Allen's team they must be quite strong. " Pyrrha said as she eyed the weird candle-shaped knives floating around the huntress known as Road. Her weapon was probably similar in design to Penny's.

" Whooo! Go Allen! Tear that bastard a new one! "

" How vulgar " Weiss scoffed as the faunus members of the crowd began to cheer out.

" Tear him to pieces Allen! " Yang cried out, causing the heiress to sweat drop.

" No mercy! " Ruby screamed out, raising her fist in the air.

* * *

_-__Ba-Bump_

" Your pretty popular Allen. " Road said as they took their position in the center of the arena. Eight candles floated above her head and were almost buzzing in glee.

" No, I just think more people just hate Cardin and his team. " Allen said as he stared at the aforementioned leader, who was in turn glaring back at him.

" What a scary gaze, " Wisely said as he walked up next to Allen and Road. The black staff he had Jasdevi make him towering above his head. " Did you do something to him and his group? "

" The idiot apprentice probably stuck them with some bill. " Jasdevi jeered as he drew out his golden pistols.

" I'd be careful Jasdevi, remember, at least for now that kid is our boss. "

" Could you two stop worrying about me and just focus on the task at hand? " Allen said to the two noah's before turning his attention back to the holographic board. Which was currently scrolling through a number of different arenas. The crowd went silent as the count down neared its end, landing on what looked to be a combination of a dense forest with a small river and a snowy mountain. Soon, the arena floor around them split open and out of the empty space rose the new battleground.

" Wow~ the technology here is pretty advanced. " Wisely whistled out as he stared at the new arena floor.

" It is quite impressive, I wonder what they're toys are like? " Road said as she plucked a flower from the forest floor. Sadly though, the group did not have the time to wonder at what had just transpired. As the battle was about to begin.

" Remember to keep some constraint on your powers, and please don't kill anyone. " Allen said as he turned to the three noah's.

" Oh, that reminds me! Here, take Lero. " Road said as she tossed the pink umbrella to Allen. " Lero is an extension of the earl after all. "

" Thanks, " Road only smiled at him and turned to the opposing team. " Sorry Lero, but your going to have to stay quiet for a while. " Allen apologized to the pumpkin-headed umbrella, after all a talking umbrella would definitely draw some unwanted attention.

" Lero~ " Lero groaned out as tears flowed out of his eyes.

" You ready to get crushed pipsqueak? " Cardin said as he and his teammates drew out their weapons. " I see you finally managed to get yourself a team. So all they had to give you was an emo hunk, a little girl, and some half ass fortune teller. I'll be honest, I feel sorry for you. " Jasdevi's eyebrow twitched when Cardin called him an " emo hunk. "

" That bastard has to die here and now. "

" Now, now, let's not be so hasty Jasdevi. The round hasn't even started yet, " Wisely said as he held the noah of bonds back. That being said, he wasn't thrilled about being called a " half ass fortune teller " himself.

" There's no need for that Cardin, we can still be civil. " Allen said as he tried to calm down Road.

" Psssh, talking about being civil on the battlefield! Let me tell you something, civility is the last thing you should be worried about right now! " With that Cardin and his team rocketed forward towards Allen. However, they were forced to stop when a barrage of sharpened candles rained down upon them.

" Now who said you were allowed to play with Allen? " Road asked the huntsmen with a menacing tone, before summoning a cloud of candles around the group. Cardin grunted as he and his teammates dodged the onslaught of candles.

" It appears Ms. Road has team CRDL pinned down with her seemingly infinite candles! This semblance sure is a dangerous one, wouldn't you agree Mr. Oobleck? "

" Yes Mr. Port, Ms. Road definitely has a useful semblance at her disposal. But it doesn't seem to be able to do much damage against the seasoned huntsmen in training that compose team CRDL. "

" Maybe one of the other members of team AJWR has a semblance that could help Ms. Road's candles. "

" Hmm, they're spot on. Well then brother Wisely, why don't you show them your " semblance. " Road said as she continued to pelt team CRDL with her candles.

_-Ba-Bump_

" Sure thing sis, " Wisely said and brought the butt of his staff down onto the faux forest floor. Almost immediately a low pitched tone began to reverberate through the arena floor. The effect was instantaneous, as the members of team CRDL were now much slower; almost as if they were in a trance.

" What the hell is happening? " Russel wondered out loud as he tried to dodge another candle; however, unlike before he didn't come out completely unscathed. As his right sleeve now had a large gash in it.

" It's that half ass fortune teller's doing! " Sky yelled out and fired a shot off towards Wisely. The member of team AJWR dodged the bullet with extreme finesse, luckily though, it seemed to have stopped whatever he was doing. As the dizziness that plagued their team suddenly disappeared.

" It appears Mr. Wisely's ability affects the inner ear, causing dizziness. What a useful ability, but even though team CRDL has broken out of Mr. Wisely's spell. They don't appear to be out of the woods yet. " Mr. Port said as his voice boomed throughout the stadium. Suddenly, out of a pair of bushes to Cardin's right, a clicking sound that their group new all too well squeaked out of the foliage.

" Get down you idiots! It's an ambush! " Cardin yelled out as he and his teammates dived to the ground, and not a moment too soon. As the space they were just occupying was suddenly torn to pieces by a barrage of bullets.

" Tch- he's in that bush! " Cardin yelled out. In response Sky and Russel immediately turned their knives into their gun mode and began to fill the bush full of holes.

" Thought you could ambush us huh!? " Sky yelled out.

" Cardin, that emo bastard is probably the one who ambushed us. After all, he was the only one with a ballistic weapon. " Dove said as he slashed away at Road's oncoming candles. However, Dove had to jump to the side when he heard a similar clicking sound coming from a pile of snow. " Dive! This one's just a distraction! " Dove yelled out as he jumped behind a rock, and was soon followed by Cardin and the others. Just like previously the ground they once stood on was then battered by bullets; however, there was one thing they couldn't understand.

" Dove! I thought you said that emo bastard was the only one who had a gun! " Sky yelled as he tucked his head further behind the rock.

" I thought he did! I didn't see any type of projectile weapon on the other ones! " Dove yelled out as he prepared himself for another barrage which never came.

" Huh, why did they stop firing? " Cardin wondered out loud and was answered by the sound of two pairs of hands clapping. Peeking out the side of the rock, Cardin saw two people walk out of the bush and snow pile they had ambushed them from. However, these two were completely different than those on the opposing team. Both of the mystery people were applauding them and walking towards each other.

" Wow, I'm impressed! You managed to dodge Jasdevi's double ambush! "

" Yeah, that's quite impressive hiii~ "

" Who the hell are these clowns? " Cardin wondered as he watched the two walk ever closer.

" Wait, didn't they just say Jasdevi? " Sky asked his teammates.

" Yeah they did, but isn't that the emo bastard? " The pair started laughing once they heard what they were talking about. However, they didn't stop walking towards each other once they got within arms length of each other. Instead they just kept walking until the two seemed to merge together.

" Oh, we didn't tell you? Sorry, I'm Devit. "

" And I'm Jasdero! " The two said as they merged, until the two became one familiar person.

" Both are the halves of me! Jasdevi, sorry, but I can split. " At his words Mr. Port went crazy.

" So it appears that Mr. Jadevi can split into two! What a useful ability, if he wasn't dealing with a team of Beacon's finest then that ambush would have worked! What do you think Mr. Oobleck? "

" Yes, that strategy really was ingenious. At the very least is has cost team CRDL some vital health points. "

" So true, anyway! Now we have seen all of the abilities of the new team AJWR. All except for the leader that is, Mr. Walker has actually been attending Beacon for some time now, and even I don't know for certain what his semblance is. "

" I'll be honest Peter, I'm quite excited to see what this newly birthed leader can do. "

" Well, all we can do is watch the match. " Cardin cursed as he swatted away another barrage of candles, his feet were deep in the snow as he and his team were being pushed back into the mountain section of the arena. He and Dove were hiding behind a small pile of snow while the other two were nowhere to be seen.

_Ba-Bump_

" Dammit, we cant get anywhere with that girl constantly pounding us with those candle, " Dove said as he glared at Road. He was met with silence, " Cardin? " Dove turned to his leader and saw that he seemed to be giving hand signals. Crawling over, Dove saw that Sky and Russel managed to sneak behind the girl and were waiting for the signal from Cardin. A few seconds later Cardin clenched his fist and the sound of bullets filled the air.

" Road watch out! " Allen yelled as he ran towards the eldest noah. It seemed that two of Cardin's team managed to sneak behind her and were preparing to fire, if he didn't do something now they could all be exposed.

" Allen? " Road said as he dived in front of her and opened Lero just as the bullets began to fly. Road soon followed after by firing a fresh group of candles at the two boys.

" Try not to be so careless Road, if we aren't careful we could be exposed. After all, it isn't normal to see someone with our sort of healing factor. So please be mindful next time. " Allen said as he wiped the soot off of Lero.

" Aw~ are you worried about me Allen? " Road squeaked out as she summoned another group of candles.

" Just be more careful, we cant afford to let them know what we are. " Allen said, Road nodded, but Allen did not notice the sound of footsteps crunching along angrily behind him. Turning around, Allen saw that it was Jasdevi who was running towards Cardin and his team. He didn't even spare him or Road a wave as he passed by with an angry look in his eye. " What's up with him? " Allen wondered and turned back to Road.

_-Ba-Bump, -Ba-Bump_

" Hey Allen are you okay? " Road asked him, out of nowhere the white haired huntsman suddenly gripped his chest; almost as if something was constricting around his heart.

" Ah, no it's nothing. " Allen reassured her and regained his posture.

" Are you sure? "

" Yes, of course I am. "

_What the heck was that? _Allen wondered as he gazed down at the area where his heart should be, out of nowhere his heart began to beat rapidly like he was in the middle of a real battle, it had died down but it was quite worrying.

" Ah, Allen! Behind you! " Road yelled, while she was distracted with him one of the enemy managed to slip through he wall of candles. Allen reacted a second too late and wasn't able to properly block with Lero. The knives managed to grab Lero's handle and threw him off balance. Causing him to roll down the mountain back into the mini-forest. Allen refastened his grip on Lero and, using the handle, managed to stop his decent by snagging on a branch. When he looked back up it seemed like he was in a sort of clearing; walled off by the many thick trees, which even blocked the sound of the battle going on outside.

" What the heck is going on- " Allen said, only to be caught off once again by his now rapidly beating heart.

_-Ba-Bump, -Ba-Bump, -Ba-Bump  
_

" What was that? " Wisely wondered as he sat atop the peak of the mountain. Due to his telepathy he had been assigned the role of scout he could see everything from up at the peak. The thousands of onlookers, the battle below, Jasdevi's lack of manners, and even Allen crashing into the forest. However, what caught his attention now was the strange sound that was bursting forth from those dense woods.

_-Ba-Bump, -Ba-Bump, -Ba-Bump, -Ba-Bump  
_

" A heartbeat? " Wisely wondered, no, the beat was too deep and peppy to be a normal heartbeat. It sounded like an orchestra of war drums was exploding forth from the forest. It felt familiar, just like...Wisely's eyes widened once he realized who that beat belonged to and what was happening. " Ah, so that's whats going on. " Wisely said as his eyes scanned over the onlookers. " Well, I might as well tell him. This is going to be quite fun. " Wisely mumbled to himself and activated his telepathy, searching for the signature that would only belong to the Millennium Earl.

_How's it going Earl? _Wisely smiled once he felt Allen's mind connect with his.

_Wisely? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be fighting?_

_Hmmm, that can wait. First off, I have a question._

_Ugh, fine, what is it._

_Have you talked to that voice in your head recently?_ Wisely asked him.

_Are you talking about Neah? Of course I have... Actually, wait, no, he's been silent since we entered this arena._

_Ahhh, so I was right._

_Right about what? Urgh-! _Wisely could almost feel Allen crashing down to his knees.

_How's your heart doing?_ Wisely asked only to be met with silence.

_Not so good... _

_Really? It sounds like your excited about something to me. _

Allen's eyes widened at his words. Now that he stopped to think about it, the beating was less frantic than when he was on the battlefield. It felt more like he had suddenly been given a shot of adrenaline. It felt, good, in a way. Wisely smirked at his reaction.

_Well I guess that's normal considering how recently you've become a noah, the Millennium Earl no less. I'll just go ahead and tell you, your inner noah is feeling anxious._

_Anxious? _Allen wondered, he never really felt anything like that before. He had surges of bloodlust from time to time, but never anything this strong.

_Think about it, here you are in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by thousands of humans. It's only natural for your inner noah to want to stretch its legs, that's probably the reason why that voice in your head has been silent. He's been trying to suppress that beast in your noggin._

... Allen was silent.

_I'll just give you my opinion kid, but it isn't that bad to let your inner noah out every once in a while. _

_Sorry, but that will never happen. _Allen said, the last time he let his inner noah out for real he slaughtered an entire White Fang base.

_I never said you had to go that far. But at the moment, you wont last long if you keep suppressing your urges. I don't care, and I know for certain Road doesn't. But for most of the noah, especially Jasdevi, they won't follow a leader who doesn't have the will to impose some fear in humans. I bet your inner noah feels the same way, the Millennium Earl is a being destined to destroy humanity. While I'm sure your inner noah knows why you can't kill out in the open, at the moment, I bet it's quite tired of being kept under lock and key.  
_Wisely said while dodging some bullets that Sky and Dove were firing at him. _Plus, judging by all the onlookers reactions, it is far to late if you want to keep yourself viewed as a normal human. Just take a look at the screen._

" What? " Allen mumbled out as he knelt in the clearing and stared at the holographic screen above, it seemed to be scrolling through some of the participating students; and quite a few of them had a disappointed look on their face. Allen was especially surprised when he saw that Ruby and the rest had a similar air to them.

_Isn't it obvious, judging by what you have told me. These people already view you as something else, and now that you are finally out here. You have shown them barely anything on your true power._

_I just don't want them to see me as a monster. _

_Who said you have to be a monster all the time. Even the Earl back home acts like a normal human when he isn't making akuma or on the battlefield. For he is both those things. It could be argued that your even more of a monster on the battlefield with that arm, but, one could also argue that makes you more human. If you want Jasdevi, and your inner noah to truly trust you. You must be willing to throw your humanity aside on the battlefield. After all, that's what all these people have come to see. Not humans, but monsters known as hunters and huntresses, and your the main attraction.  
_

_But... what if I...  
_

Allen was at a loss for words.

_Remember, your still the Millennium Earl. Your inner noah will respect your wishes, but you need to let it out of its cage. Show these humans what they are really messing with. You don't have to show them it all, just let them look through the keyhole._

_..._

_Well, it's up to you. I've said my peace._

With that, Wisely disconnected his telepathy and focused on blocking an incoming barrage of knives with his staff.

_I'm looking forward at seeing what sort of monster you can be, my Earl._

* * *

" Release my inner noah? " Allen mumbled to himself and placed a hand over his heart.

_-Ba-Bum, -Ba-Bum, -Ba-Bum, -Ba-Bum, -Ba-Bum_

" Should I? " Allen wondered, but then he thought back to what Wisely told him: _You don't have to throw away your humanity, but as the Earl, you must allow yourself to become a monster on the battlefield._ Allen went silent and stared up at the sky, he had been living in the shadows for so long, maybe now he could finally open the door a crack. The beating was getting faster and faster, but instead of tensing up and trying to calm down. Allen took a breath, and allowed himself to be swept away by the rhythm. He stared down at his hands which were slowly enveloping in a dark black aura. It felt like heaven, almost as if all the stress he had ever had was suddenly being released from his body. However, that wasn't the only thing released. As he soon heard an all-too familiar voice, who was more than a little worried and frantic.

_Allen?! What the hell's going on. Are you being taken over by your noah? _Neah yelled, the last thing he wanted was for his nephew to go insane like the Earl back home. Allen just smiled and shook his head, which was also soon enveloped in the ever-spreading black aura.

_Don't worry Neah, I'm still in control. I'm just showing off a bit of my power._

_Weren't you the one who said something like this would draw attention. _Allen smiled as his vision was covered in the black aura.

_Look up at the crowd around us, they're all watching and waiting for something. If I don't give that something to them, people may draw the conclusion that I am hiding something._

_I still don't like this._

_Heh, I appreciate your concern, I really do. Just take this as a distraction, I'm only going to release a little power okay?_

_Just... be careful._

Allen only nodded as he felt a familiar power begin to flow throughout his entire body. He wouldn't lie, it felt quite refreshing. Soon, the transformation was complete and Allen couldn't help but smile, and what a large smile it was.

" Lero, it's time for you to get to work as well. "

* * *

Wisely laughed in glee as he landed a strike down on Cardin's head, up above he could see the leader's health points slowly trickle away. The leader didn't even have any time to recover, as he and his team were soon occupied with dodging a maelstrom of candles. There were so many the entire team had to circle back into the forest to avoid them all. Jasdevi let out a whistle.

" Wow Road you sent them running. " He said as he pushed the hair out of his eyes.

" No one hurts my Allen and gets away with it. " Road said with her eye still twitching, both Wisely and Jasdevi knew that she knew the pipsqueak was perfectly fine. But both of them knew well what would happen to you if you ever tried to damage one of Road's toys. Jasdevi had experienced her wrath quite a few times in the past, and it usually didn't end quickly.

" Cardin, what about the leader? Wasn't he knocked in here? " Dove asked as he shot down a candle and dodged one of Jasdevi's bullets.

" Yeah, but we should be fine for now. Considering how dense these trees are it will take a while before he can get to us. "

" Still, I think it would be a good idea to be cautious. I really don't like how long he's been out of our sight. Considering his health hasn't gone down, that means he's till active. " Sky said as he swooped behind a thick tree.

" Your looking at this all wrong Sky, right now that pipsqueak is probably tangled somewhere. Leaving his team without their leader, if we take them all out now we'll be golden. " Cardin said before charging out towards Wisely to get a few hits in, and then diving back into cover.

" They're persistent, I'll give them that. " Road grunted out as she tossed a pebble up and down in her hands.

" If only we were allowed to kill them. " Jasdevi mumbled as he fired a shot at one of their peeking heads.

" What do you think will happen now Mr. Oobleck, team AJWR seems to have CRDL pinned down. But it seems that their leader has been caught in the brush. "

" It is quite a difficult situation, team CRDL has more man power. So if this turns into a battle of attrition they could probably take the match. "

" You hear that you bastards? It's only a matter of time before we win! " Cardin taunted, only to get pulled back in by his teammates when bullets began to rain down upon them.

" Tch, they really are annoying. Wisely, do you think you could make them throw up? Huh, hey Wisely? " Jasdevi said and waved a hand in front of Wisely's face, the noah had gone completely silent. Even Road was curious to what he was thinking, and soon joined Jasdevi with the waving of hands.

" Hello Wisely, are you still alive? " Road asked, placing a finger upon her chin.

" Be quiet, " Wisely said and raised a finger to his lips.

" What the heck do you mean? Are you high or something- " Jasdevi stopped, as Wisely was holding his mouth shut.

" Do you feel that? " Road and Jasdevi raised their eyebrows, confused as to what Wisely meant. " From the forest. "

" Forest? " Road and Jasdevi wondered. Turning their attention to the wall of wood and leaves. It was only then did they notice the slight buzzing that was being released from it.

" That's... " Road said, her eyes never leaving the forest. Wisely nodded and took a step back.

" I think our little Earl is starting to wake up. " Road and Jasdevi smiled at his words.

" Do you want to go watch the fireworks from a safe distance? " Road asked the two noah.

" He's still the Earl, I don't want to be anywhere near his wake up work out. " Jasdevi said as he holstered his pistols.

" Yeah, so... right or left? " Wisely asked them.

" As much as I'd love to tear those guy's a new one, I don't think we have much time. I'm going left. "

" Road, " Wisely said as he turned to the eldest noah.

" Hmmmm, they aren't that fun to play with. I'll take left as well. " Wisely nodded, and after a few seconds started to sprint towards the edge of the arena. Hot on his heels were Road and Jasdevi, equally as frantic to get off the arena floor. While running, Road turned back to the forest one more time and grinned.

" Have fun Allen. "

* * *

**RWBY**

" What's this?! Wisely, Jasdevi and Road of team AJWR are leaving the field?! " Mr. Port yelled into the mic. The entire crowd was in an uproar at the three's actions. Especially Ruby and her friends.

" What the heck are they doing! Don't they know that by leaving the field they are practically forfeiting the match! " Yang yelled while crushing the guard railing in her grip.

" Why are Allen's teammates deserting him? " Ruby said with tears in her eye, after all, by doing this Allen was all alone against an entire team.

" They're throwing Allen to the wolves. But why would they do that, it looked like they had the upper hand. " Blake said, Sun, who was sitting next to her had a similar reaction.

" That's garbage! There is absolutely no reason for them to abandon a comrade, even if this is just a faux-battle. " Intense anger rushed through the crowd, especially among the faunus students. As by abandoning Allen, their leader, they had practically just handed team CRDL the win. Everyone was glued to their respective holographic screen, as reporters from all throughout remnant rushed up to the three.

" Members of AJWR why did you abandon your leader in the middle of the match? " One reporter asked them.

" Do you know your handing your enemy the win here? " Asked another reporter.

" Or are you three just scared of continuing your battle with team CRDL? "

" Scared?! By them? As if! " Jasdevi yelled out.

" Then why the hell did you quit you cowards?! "

" Do you just want CRDL to win?! " Screamed the crowd. Wisely just squeezed the bridge of his nose and turned to the reporters.

" If you must know, we left to get out of the way. " The crowd went silent at his words.

" Out of the way? Out of the way of what, exactly? " A faunus reporter asked. Wisely and Road just smiled and pointed at the forest.

" Out of the kid's way. He just got serious, and trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near when that happens. " Wisely's words caused the crowd to go into an entirely new uproar.

" Does he mean Allen? " Ruby asked.

" Pffft, I don't believe it, Allen isn't the sort of person you'd run from. " Yang grunted out.

" I agree with Yang, but... if that was the case, then why is the air so tense? " Ren mumbled out, his eyes never leaving that wooded area.

" Allen... what's going on? "

* * *

**CRDL**

" Hey Cardin, did you just see that? " Sky said with a glint in his eyes.

" Yeah, they all just left! "

" No way! Then that means all we have to do is hunt down the leader. " Russel blurted out in glee. Cardin cracked his knuckles.

" Hehe, we can finally pay that bastard back. " Cardin said as he looked up at the holographic monitor, all that was left was none other than Allen Walker. " But this isn't an enemy we can take lightly, he still managed to beat a deathstalker with his bear hands. Make sure you have a full clip. " Cardin said as he and his teammates began to check over their weapons. To maximize fighting efficiency they had the fastest one in their group carry the extra dust cartridges. That person happened to be Sky, though they had already ran through three fourths of their supplies. But for hunting just one guy that should be more than enough.

" Hey Sky, I need a new clip. " Dove spoke out, reaching out his hand without looking up from his weapon.

" Yeah, I'm out as well. Give me the paralyzing rounds. " Russel said, extending his hand in a similar fashion along with Cardin.

" Hurry up Sky we don't have all day. " Cardin demanded; however, all he got in return was silence. Frustrated now, Cardin finally looked up from his weapon and turned to Sky. " Okay, enough screwing around hand me the dust- "

" What the hell! " Dove yelled out. Russel and Cardin couldn't speak, be it fear, or just their surprise. Both boy's were completely silent at what they were staring at. For Sky wasn't ignoring their demands, as he was still, almost as if he was frozen in time. The reason for this being were the two monstrous hands which were wrapped around his head. The hands were attached to two equally terrifying arms, which shot out from the shadow of the forest. Cardin and his teammates could only watch on in abstract horror as the hands slowly pulled Sky back into the shadow. They all watched as Sky stared at them with pleading eyes, those white orbs being the only things which didn't seem to be frozen in time. All of them could only watch on as Sky's body disappeared into the darkness. The forest had seem to have gotten much darker, almost as if it was infected with some sort of miasma of shadow. Cardin and his remaining two teammates all took a small-shaky step backward before dashing out of the forest and into the snow. None of them stopped running until the were half way up the mountain.

" Cardin, what the hell was that!? " Dove wheezed out as he greedily gulped in some much needed oxygen. " Cardin? " Dove turned to his leader, only to see that he was staring at the scoreboard. Looking up, Dove saw something he'd rather not see. Sky's hp was all but gone, and in such a small time span.

" And it looks like one of team CRDL has finally bit the dust! But it was so quick I didn't see how it happened. What about you Mr. Oobleck? "

" No I didn't see anything. But due to the fact that the remaining members of CRDL just ran out of the forest, we can assume that something has happened. "

" Could it be Mr. Walker? He is still in the battle. "

" Maybe... "

Cardin clicked his tongue, what the heck happened back there? Those hands came out of nowhere and dragged Sky away, but they didn't look human at all. But that should have been impossible right? Unless...

" Cardin, look over there! It's Sky! " Cardin was broken out of his thoughts by the voices of his teammates. They both were pointing frantically at the small river which ran out the the woods and into the snowy mountain. There, floating out of the forest was their missing teammate. Dove and Russel dashed on over to the boy and dragged him out of the water.

" Sky! You still with us? " Dove yelled out as he checked his pulse, he could feel a heartbeat. But it was definitely erratic and unstable. The boy was also pale as a sheet, and cold as ice to boot.

" Wake up time soldier! " Russel yelled and slapped Sky across the cheek. A few seconds later the huntsman's eyes fluttered open.

" G-get away! " Sky yelled out as he pushed himself away from his teammates. Almost like an injured rabbit trying to drag itself away from a hungry fox.

" Calm down Sky, it's us! " Russel yelled out and slapped Sky again. Once he saw that Sky was awake Cardin soon ran over and knelt down next to his teammate. They didn't have that long considering they were still in the middle of a match, but Cardin needed to know.

" Sky, what the hell was that thing that dragged you into the forest? " Cardin asked as the paramedics trotted up to the group with a stretcher. Sky's eyes widened in fear and his gaze immediately bolted back to the dark forest.

" It was their leader, Allen Walker. " Sky mumbled out as he was laid onto the stretcher. " He, he's a monster. "

" What? " Cardin blurted out, that kid was a lot of things. But he wouldn't say he was a monster. Sadly though, he didn't get any more time to ask questions as the paramedics quickly ran off the arena with Sky in the stretcher. He wasn't the only one shocked by Sky's words though, as many in the crowd also had a hard time believing that Allen could be a monster. Especially one specific group of friends.

" Yang, you don't think that Allen really... " Ruby muttered out as she stared at the arena floor.

" I'm not sure Ruby, " Yang mumbled, at a loss for words. Ruby turned to her friends and teammates. Weiss was watching the screen; however, Blake seemed to be preoccupied with something else. The huntress was perked up, and Ruby could see her bow begin to twitch.

" Blake, what are you? " Ruby asked her, drawing the attention of her teammates and friends.

" I can hear something, " Blake said.

" You can hear something? " Ruby asked. Blake nodded and opened her eyes.

" It sounds like... a song. "

" A song? " Jaune said while straining his ears. " I don't hear anything. " Blake turned to the JNPR's leader and refastened her bow.

" You should be able to hear it soon, it seems to be getting louder. "

" Ah! I hear it! " Ruby squeaked out and looked down below. Soon afterword everyone in the audience could hear the music as it crept into their ears.

" It sounds like... a lullaby. " Weiss said as she raised a cupped hand to her ear.

" What language is that Pyrrha? " Jaune asked, but his companion only shook her head.

" I don't know. I've never heard of a language like this, but it sounds almost melancholy. "

" Ah, look at the screen! " Yang cried out, everyone gasped when they saw what was happening. " It seemed Cardin and his pals were also listening in, but judging by the way they were looking at the entrance of the forest. Everyone knew that the source of the song would soon come walking out.

" So the one singing is... Allen? " Ruby wondered out loud, her eyes were glued to the entrance of the dark forest. As were team CRDL, she could almost feel the crunching of leaves beneath feet as that person got ever closer to the light. With every crunch the song got clearer and clearer.

**" O Iesu amantissime Bonum nox noctis, "  
**

**" Miserere haec cecidit angelus, "**

**" Deus propitius est diabolum, "**

The tension rose to new heights as the remaining members of team CRDL drew their weapons. The sound of crunching feet like the count down on a clock.

" Cardin... do you really think we can win? " Russel said as he aimed his pistols at the forest entrance.

" Don't ask stupid questions, he's just doing this to psych us out, nothing more. That kid might have gotten the drop on Sky, but we're ready for him now. " Cardin said cockily, but truly, all he could think about were those monstrous hands and Sky being pulled into the darkness. The footsteps grew ever louder and louder until... nothing, the singing stopped and so did the footsteps. They were all plunged into silence. Russel gulped and turned to his leader.

" Hey Cardin, do you think- " Russel didn't get to finish his sentence as he was stunned by a hand wrapping around his neck. Something had burst out of the shadow's, it moved so fast none of them realized what was happening until it was too late. " Guh! " was all Russel could say before he, along with the figure, exploded back into the snowy mountain.

" Russel! "

" The hell?! " Cardin yelled out as he and Dove turned around to face where Russel had once been. In it's place was a massive cloud of dust which hid him, and the figure that ran out of the forest from their view. Everyone's eyes were glued to the cloud, waiting for it to move away so they could see what had happened.

" Cardin... Russel just, " Dove said as he pointed his twin pistols at the receding clouds. As Russel's hp had suddenly dropped to zero.

" I know, " Cardin grunted out as he did the same. " Well come on out you white haired bastard! We know your in there and we have you cornered! " Cardin yelled out as the last of the dust cloud began to recede. First they saw Russel's unconscious body; but what they saw next made them, and every person there gasp.

" That's... Allen? " Ruby said out loud as she stared at the huntsman. " Is that really Allen? " Ruby asked, for Allen had undergone a terrifying transformation. Around his body swirled a pool of dark aura, it was condensed and wrapped around him like armor. He now looked more like an devil than a man.

* * *

**( AN: Allen's new transformation looks a bit like when, in volume 19. When Allen was fighting the level four. When he was momentarily taken over by Neah and looked like a monster. If you want to see it. Just search " Allen Walker level four transformation, " and you should be able to find it. )**

* * *

" Well, at least we finally know what his weapon is. " Yang said as she pointed to what Allen was holding, now, instead of an umbrella. In the huntsman's hands was a giant sword that rivaled even Yatsuhashi's in terms of sheer size.

" Is that still the Allen I know? " Ruby said as she watched Allen slowly begin to walk towards Cardin and Dove. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Allen stop for a second.

" Hey Ruby, Ruby! " Ruby was snapped from her worried mind by her sister.

" What is it Yang? " Ruby asked, confused as to why her sister was smiling at a time like this.

" Well are you going to ignore him? " Yang asked her with widened eyes. Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the arena floor. Only to see that Allen was waving at them, even in his new form. The small huntress could still see his kind eyes and smile through that second skin of aura.

" Oh right! " Ruby squeaked and waved back at him. Allen smiled when he saw that and turned back to the remaining members of team CRDL.

_Yeah... that's still Allen._

" What's going on Cardin? Didn't you say you would crush me? " Allen mocked as the demon-like aura swirled around him. Cardin gritted his teeth and squeezed his weapon.

" Well I didn't know we would be fighting a monster. "

" That's not that nice Cardin, do I seem like a monster to you? Actually, wait, don't answer that. " Allen said as he drew ever closer to the two huntsmen.

" Damnit, Dove! " Cardin yelled out to his teammate who immediately began to fire at the transformed Allen. However, instead of doing any damage. The bullets were just absorbed by his second skin of aura before disintegrating into dust. Seeing that his bullets had no affect, Dove switched back to blades and ran towards Allen. He jumped in the air and was about to come down upon the white-haired huntsman. However, Allen just cracked a smile and lifted up his right hand. If one looked closely, he could see a small stream of dark matter coming out of Allen's right index finger. Just as Dove was about to land, Allen lifted up his hand and gave it a flick with his index finger. The dark matter acting as a propellant, Dove was shot back and flew out of the arena, only to be stopped by the force field which protected the audience. Dove's hp flew down to zero and, just like that, Cardin was the only one remaining. However, he had a stroke of luck. While Allen was busy with Dove, he had managed to sneak behind him and was about to knock him out with his mace. " Good night you monster! " Cardin yelled, Allen noticed and brought up his sword to block the oncoming attack. But it never came.

" What? " Allen looked up and saw that Cardin was being held back by something, that something had bitten down on his hair; and was throwing the huntsman off balance. Allen smiled and held out his hand, which his mystery helper gladly sat in. " Ah, Timcanpy! I haven't seen you since we got here! Thanks little buddy. " Allen said and stepped out of the way of another slash from Cardin's mace.

" Dammit! Go down already! " Cardin yelled as he charged at Allen. The exorcist only scratched his head and let out a sigh, he was quite ready for this to be over. Taking up his sword, Allen slashed Cardin's mace in half and tripped him as he stumbled past. The head of the mace fell before Cardin's feet, but he did not deter. Instead, using the slashed handle Cardin charged at Allen once again.

" My god do you never give up? " Allen sighed and stepped to the side, the tired huntsman ran right past him once again. Sadly, he did not notice the edge which he was walking off of. The huntsman fell off of the arena, and thus, it was over.

" What an ending! With Cardin out of the ring team AJWR has taken the victory! All with just their leader as well. What an amazing match! " Mr. Port screamed out into his microphone. The crowd exploded into a massive applause which shook the stadium, Allen couldn't help but smile even wider as he returned Lero back to its umbrella form. Sighing, Allen also dispelled the dark matter aura that surrounded him. He could already feel the weight of his inner noah being lifted off his shoulders, it seemed to be satisfied with the result.

_Congrats on winning the first round. _ Neah said, he too sounded like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. _At least your inner noah has been calmed down._

_Yeah, It feels great! Though I do wish I could have used Crown Clown. _Allen thought as he stared down at his left arm.

_Well there is nothing you can do about that, unless you want everyone to know about your arm. _Allen smiled at his words and began to walk to the arena floor exit. _Make sure you go talk to your new friends, after all, it's the least you can do considering you missed their matches._

_You sound like Mana. _Allen said and exited the arena floor.

* * *

**Ruby**

" Hey Weiss where are you going? Allen just finished his match. " Ruby asked her teammate as she headed towards the exit. She didn't say anything, but judging by her expression it must have been really good.

" I think she's going to meet a person, a ship just flew by and her eyes just lit up. " Yang said as she cracked her stiff neck. " If you go now you might be able to catch her. " Ruby pondered that for a moment, Allen had just finished his match. But her curiosity had been peaked. Yang grinned and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

" Don't worry, if I see Allen I'll drag him straight to you. " Ruby blushed for a second before nodding and rushing off after Weiss. A few minutes later Ruby was running beside her teammate towards the docks.

" Weiss, what's happening? Are you meeting someone? " Ruby asked her. Weiss just grinned and nodded as she ran up to the first docking port, just as a ship began to land. Finally, Weiss stopped running and was looking up at the ship's opening hatch with excited eyes. Ruby heard the sound of heels clicking against metal and then a white-haired woman walked out of the ship. A woman who looked quite familiar. " Weiss... is that? "

" Yeah, that's my sister. " Weiss nodded before running up to her sister. " Hey Winter! How was the flight? " Weiss asked; however, the woman known as winter only put her hand up and pointed to her earpiece. She was apparently in the middle of a phone call. Weiss understood and backed off, a few moments later Winter sighed and slipped the earpiece into her breast pocket.

" Weiss, how have you been? " Winter asked as she walked down from the ship, with two robot guards in tow.

" I've been well Winter, did you watch our match? " Weiss asked.

" Hmmm... oh, yes I did. You have definitely gotten stronger. But you don't seem to have mastered summoning yet. "

" Well, yeah, " Weiss said and scratched her head.

" By the way, is this girl your team's leader, the one you've told me so much about. " Winter asked, as she turned her attention to Ruby.

" Ah, yes! I'm sorry for not properly introducing the two of you. Ruby, this is my big sister Winter. She's a specialist in the Atlesian army. "

" Ah, well, it's nice to meet you Ms. Schnee. " Ruby said and extended her hand out for Winter to shake; however, Winter did not notice and just kept walking.

" Oh, okay then, " Ruby muttered with her extended hand twitching in embarrassment.

" Well, if we can move onto another topic Weiss, do you think you could tell me about a certain huntsman? " Winter said, causing Weiss to raise an eyebrow.

" What hunter would that be? "

" I believe is name is Al- " Winter stopped when she noticed two things rolling past her feet. They were both Atlas soldier heads, Winter quickly turned around and saw a man standing in the middle of a pile of broken Atlas soldiers.

" Uncle Qrow?! "

" Why is your uncle here Ruby?! " Weiss and Ruby yelled, both of the huntresses instantly recognized the man. Except now he had the distinct smell of alcohol wafting about him.

" Who in the world do you think you are destroying military property?! " Winter yelled at Qrow as she drew her weapon.

" Who do you think you are? Ms. Military obediently following a man who betrayed his best friend? " Qrow said as he hopped down from the pile of robots.

" Drunken cretin! Take that back! " Winter yelled out and pointed her sword at his head.

" Winter! Mr. Qrow! Please stop! Ugh... Ruby! " Weiss yelled out for her leader who was currently standing on the sidelines with ogling eyes.

" Ruby! He's your uncle stop this! " Weiss pleaded;however, Ruby just clapped her hands, absolutely giddy with excitement.

" Crush her Uncle Qrow! " Ruby yelled out, causing Weiss to sweat drop.

" Idiot, " Weiss groaned, face palming at her leader's actions. "

" Hey kiddo, I haven't seen ya for a few days. Your match go well? " Qrow asked her. Ruby just nodded and smiled. " Well, if you excuse me, I have to take this one down a peg. " Qrow said as he took out his weapon as well.

" Ruby, why aren't you stopping them?! "

" Ah, come on Weiss. Don't you want to see a fight between two trained professionals? " Ruby said. Weiss went silent at that, it was no use.

" Prepare yourself cretin! " Winter yelled as she charged towards Qrow.

" Ah! Timcanpy! Wait up! " Winter and Qrow screeched to a halt when what looked like a flying golden ball flew in between them. " You shouldn't do that Timcanpy, by the sound of it these people were in the middle of something. " Winter and Qrow turned to the source of the voice to see a white-haired boy with a red scar walk out of the crowd. The boy looked at the two of them and stopped when he saw their weapons. " Wait, what are you up to? "

" A-Allen! Hey! " Ruby yelled as she jogged up to the boy.

" Oh, Ruby, and Weiss! I'm sorry I couldn't come to see your match. " Allen apologized with a curt bow. Ruby blushed at his actions and quickly turned away to hide her face.

" Well! That's fine, but you have to promise you'll be there tomorrow! " Ruby said, Allen just smiled and nodded at the huntress.

" Ah! So this is the Allen Walker I've heard so much about. " Qrow said, completely forgetting about Winter and their fight.

" And you are? " Allen asked the man.

" Oh, Allen, this is my Uncle Qrow, " Ruby said as she introduced the two.

" A pleasure, " Allen raised his hand for Qrow to shake, which he gladly did.

"..."

" Um... Sir? " Allen asked Qrow, as the man was staring at him, the constant smell of alcohol didn't help either.

" Hmm, good manners. "

" I'm sorry, " Allen asked, he was sure the man had just said something.

" Ah nothing, well Ruby, he passes. " Qrow said, causing Ruby to blush up a storm. Allen could only wonder what was going on when Ruby clamped her hand over Qrow's mouth. However, the moment was short lived as their was someone they were forgetting.

" Ahem, cretin, if you haven't forgot you still need to be punished for damaging military property. " Winter said as she, once again, raised her weapon.

" Oh, I forgot about our little spat. Why don't we continue- "

" Qrow! "

" Ms. Schnee! " The two turned to the source of the voices to find Ozpin and Ironwood staring straight at them.

" Sir! " Winter said with a salute.

" Stand down, anyway, what happened here? Was there a battle? " Ironwood asked Winter and Qrow as he stared at the pile of disabled Atlas mechs.

" Yes Qrow, tell me, where did this pile of scrap come from? And why do you both have your weapons drawn? " Ozpin asked Qrow with narrowing eyes. Winter and Qrow began to sweat a little and put away their weapons. Winter and Qrow both glared at each other until both of them nodded and turned back to their superiors.

" It's nothing general Ironwood, I was just showing my sister a new technique. "

" Same here Ozpin, I haven't seen my niece in a while so I thought I'd show her some new moves. " Ironwood and Ozpin both narrowed their eyes.

" With a pile of malfunctioning Atlas soldiers? "

" Well what else are we going to practice on? " Qrow said with a smile. Ozpin and Ironwood continued to stare at the two of them for a few more seconds, before they finally backed off.

" Well, as long as it didn't get out of hand I don't mind Qrow. By the way, come with me. We have much to discuss. " Ozpin said as he and Glynda turned around back towards the main building.

" We'll talk later kiddo, good luck on scoring your prize! " Qrow quipped and ran off towards Ozpin.

" As for you Ms. Schnee I expect a detailed report, but that can wait for later. Follow me, you have an assignment. " Ironwood said as he turned around and followed Ozpin.

" Sir, " Winter turned around and gave Weiss a small wave goodbye before leaving to follow Ironwood. A few moments later the crowd began to disperse, allowing those who wanted to get to Allen and the others through.

" Hey Ruby, did we miss anything? "

" Ah, there you are Yang! " Ruby said as she ran up to her sister, Blake and JNPR showed up soon after. Yang tapped her sister on the shoulder before leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

" See, I told you I'd get him here. " Yang said, which caused Ruby to go red. Shaking it off Ruby turned to Allen and asked him a question she had on her mind.

" Allen, if your here then where are your teammates? " Ruby asked the white-haired huntsman.

" Ah them? Well Wisely and Jasdevi said they were tired and went off to rest in our new dorm. " Allen said; however, there was one he was missing.

" What about the girl in your group, I can't recall her name. " Yang asked him. Allen placed a finger on his chin at her question. Honestly, he hadn't seen Road since he left the arena.

" Now that you mention it, I do wonder where she is- "

" Allen~ I found you! " Allen stopped when he felt someone jump onto his back.

" Ah! Road! There you are! " Allen said to the girl as she hung onto him. Allen turned back to Ruby and the others and pushed Road forward. " I haven't introduced you guys to her yet have I? This is Road, she's a huntress from outer Vale. Road, these are the people I've told you about. "

" Hmmm~ " Road said as she stared at them all with playfully-inquisitive eyes. She gave them all a wave before running back to hang on Allen.

" Allen, I'm bored let's go do something! " Road said as she hung playfully from his shoulder.

_Crack_

" Ruby, you okay? " Yang asked her sister who was currently grinding her teeth at Road's actions. Prompting everyone to step back. Road noticed this and stuck her tongue out at Ruby from her position on Allen's shoulder.

" Grrrr- " Ruby's eyes narrowed, anger was almost radiating off of her body. Weiss and Blake could almost swear that the air around them had gotten hotter. Yang quickly jumped in to diffuse the tension.

" Hey, Beacon's holding a fair to celebrate the end of the team section of the tournament. You guys want to go? "

" Ooh a fair! Why don't we go Ren! It'll be soooo~ much fun! " Nora yelled. Pyrrha and Weiss also pitched in.

" That doesn't sound to bad does it Ruby? "

" What about you Jaune? Do you want to go? "

" Uh, yeah sure, sounds like fun! " Jaune said while pulling at his collar. The air had definitely gotten hotter.

" Well what about you Allen? Do you and Road mind going to the fair? " Yang asked the two AJWR members.

" I don't mind going, what about you Road? " Allen asked the girl who hung on his shoulder.

" Sure! Anywhere you go Allen there's always bound to be some fun involved. "

" Okay then, Yang, do you mind leading the way? " Allen asked the blonde huntress.

" Of course! " Allen and the group soon followed after her, Road finally jumped down from Allen's shoulder and was walking alongside him. Ruby also took the chance to take his other side, and so the group began to make their way to the fair.

_They look like they'll get along just fine._ Allen thought as he stared at Ruby and Road. Already they were deep in a conversation and smiling at each other, heck, they were even laughing.

_My poor, innocent nephew._

* * *

**_Okay damn! Finally I'm done with this chapter! Again I am so freaking sorry with not keeping up with my promise. You know how it is with school, work, and the like. It just piles up, but I'm back and summer break is just around the corner! You should be expecting at least two chapters soon. Anyway, NEW DGRAYMAN ANIME OMEGERD! SOOOOO EXCITED. Also, 100+ REVIEWS. DAMNNNNNNNN. I did not expect this story to get that popular. Thanks for the support and lets see if we can break 200! Again, thanks for the support, and I'll see you next time on the next chapter of: Beacon's Exorcist._**

**_Next chapter: A Night at the Carnival _**

**_R and R and I'll see you later! Peace!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my faithful readers I'm back! This time not three months later either! Anyway, if any of you are wondering how many more chapters this arc will take, it will take at the least, around seven more chapters. Not including this one of course, for those of you who are worried I promise I will finish this story; but, don't take this as a warning. This story is still far from over, hell, I'm not even half way there yet. Any way thank you for all of your awesome support! If you guys were waiting for some comedy and dense Allen fun, well here you go! Now, onward into the next chapter of: Beacon's Exorcist.**

**P.S: Also, to those of you waiting for more grimm and action packed moments I promise you those are coming. Try to see this chapter as the calm before the storm. Anyway for those of you waiting for some good comedy, I hope this chapter provides in full.  
**

**P.S.S: I hope you like triangles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or -man.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Day at the Carnival**

The sky cried crimson and orange tears as the colored leaves wafted into the rosy horizon. In the distance the bright blinking lights of the fair crackled in the twilight sky. Allen filled his lungs with the red tinted air as he walked down the cliffside stairs.

" Your sister is getting along quite well with Road. I'm sure they'll become great friends. " Allen said to Yang as he turned to face the rest of their merry band.

" Yeah I'm sure they will be. " Yang said as she coughed into her hand. She knew Allen meant well, but sometimes it was quite tiring how much the huntsman tried to be a proper gentlemen. For if he just eavesdropped on the two young huntresses behind them, Yang knew that Allen would be singing an entirely different tune. As the two aforementioned huntresses were close to clawing each others eyes out. Yang, Weiss, Blake and everyone else, besides Allen of course, couldn't help but break out in a sweat. As the tension in the air rose to unimaginable levels, one could almost see sparks flying between the two huntresses as they stared each other down.

" Hmph! " Ruby grunted as she puffed out her cheeks and turned away from the smiling Road. " You know you say that but I don't think you have what it takes to survive Beacon, you should just leave. " Ruby hissed out as she cocked open an eye to glare at the huntress.

" If someone like you can 'survive' here I think I'll do just fine, what? Does my presence threaten you or something? " Road said as she glared daggers at RWBY's leader.

" Hah! As if I would be threatened by you! Last I checked real 'threats' didn't walk around in a skirt that looks like it belonged in some little kid's dollhouse. "

" Oh and you're much better? It might be that brick that you have instead of a brain, but you are also wearing a skirt. "

" It's a battle skirt! " Ruby yelled at the huntress. Road just rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

" Do you think one of us should do something? " Weiss whispered into Yang's ear. The blonde huntress sighed and turned to her teammates and JNPR.

" Well we cant let them walk into the fair about to tear each other's legs off; but I'm sure all of us here would like to keep our limbs so... " Yang mumbled to her classmates as her sister and Road continued to argue.

" Well we have to break them up somehow, does anybody have any ideas? " Jaune asked the group as they neared the bottom of the steps to the forest floor.

" Hey are you guys okay? " Yang popped up when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

" Ah Allen I almost forgot you were here. "

" That's fine, I was just wondering why you all went silent all of the sudden. " The white haired huntsman said as he looked up at the rest of the group; still blissfully unaware at the veritable war of words that went on a few steps above. Allen tried to drum up a conversation but his words just flew right over the huntress's head. Suddenly Yang snapped as an idea popped into her mind.

" That's it! " Yang yelled out.

" What's it? " Allen asked Yang, only for her to smile and grab Weiss and Blake.

" Ugh hey! "

" Watch where you put your hands! " The two huntresses yelled out as Yang rushed them towards the fair.

" Hey Yang why the rush! " Allen yelled.

" The lines can get pretty long to get into these fairs. So I'm going to run ahead and get our tickets! You and your teammates should also come along too Jaune, you know how bad the lines get right? " Yang yelled back at the leader of team JNPR.

" O-oh right how could I forget! Yang's right Allen, the lines can get pretty bad around this time of year. Why we go off to get tickets do you think you can go get Ruby and Road, they seem a little behind. " Jaune asked Allen as he too began to rush off towards the fair, his teammates hot on his heels.

" Uh... yeah sure. " Allen mumbled out with an eyebrow raised, his friends bolting off towards the carnival.

_What was that all about? _Allen wondered as he walked up the steps to the two huntresses. They didn't seem to notice him walking up the stairs, whatever they were talking about must have peaked their curiosity.

" Road, Ruby everyone else has moved on ahead! " Allen yelled up at them to no response.

_Maybe I need to get closer? _ Allen thought as he jogged up to the flight of steps that Ruby and Road were on. But even then the two didn't notice him coming. Allen sighed as he walked up to the two's forms, they were turned away from him and for some reason looked a little tense. _It must be the heat. _Allen concluded as he lifted up his arm to get their attention. Honestly he felt quite bad to interrupt their talk, but he couldn't let them get left behind.

_Nephew, you might want to tread lightly. _Allen rolled his eyes at Nea's worried tone.

_You worry too much Nea. _Allen thought as he raised his hands to Ruby and Road's shoulders._  
_

" Hey guys I hate to tell you but- " Allen started, only to get cut off when he felt two sets of sharp nails jerking his head down by the ears.

" WHAT! "

* * *

" They sure are taking their time. " Weiss grumbled out from her perch upon a nearby bench. Next to her sat Yang and Blake, while Jaune and his team occupied the bench opposite to them. The archway entrance to the park hung above their heads, multi-colored lights twinkling ever so brightly in the twilight sky.

" Ah, here they come! " Yang said as she waved to her sister and the others.

" Dear Monty Allen what happened to your ears?! " Jaune yelped as Allen walked up. The boy's two ears were horribly red and swollen, it almost looked like the boy stuck them in a vice.

" Ouch... this was my punishment for interrupting Road's and Ruby's conversation. " Allen whimpered out as he rubbed his earlobes. Yang walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back.

" Well I'm glad to know that you don't have some disease. But damn... those two really got you good. " Yang said with a giggle as she gave a thumbs-up to her blushing sister. " Well anyway I have our tickets. So do you guys want to stand out here and chat about Allen's new ears, or do you want to go have some fun? " With that Yang turned around and walked through the gate with the rest following behind her. None of them had any time to think before a group of familiar voices filled the air.

" Hey guys over here! Blake and her friends just showed up! " Said huntress turned to see Sun and his team walking towards them. He also seemed to have a guest, one that Ruby new all too well.

" Salutations Ruby! "

" Penny! Your here? " Ruby asked the redheaded cyborg who pranced up to her. It seemed like she had come to join in on the festivities and met Sun and his team along the way. Her monologue was cut short though when Allen walked up to her and Ruby.

" Greetings stranger! " Penny said as she rapidly shook Allen's hand.

" Uh hi... are you one of Ruby's friends? " Allen asked as he rubbed his right hand, that girl could rip a man's arm off with a shake like that.

" Oh yes you two have never met before have you? " Ruby this time, the young huntress pointed to Penny. " Allen, this is Penny, she's also participating in the tournament. Penny this is Allen Walker, I'm sure you have seen him before. "

" A pleasure to be met Ms. Penny, " Allen said as he gave the girl one of his small bows.

" You're quite the gentlemen aren't you Allen? " Road piped in as she jumped up to her previous perch upon Allen's shoulders. The eldest noah stuck her tongue out mockingly at Ruby, when Allen's eyes were preoccupied with the tastier attractions of the carnival. Sadly her ride was short lived as Allen quickly, but gently, moved her back onto the ground.

" You know I can't carry you through a place like this Road, " Allen told her. In truth he could but this way was much easier.

" Ah how disappointing, " Ruby jeered at Road as Allen walked away to get himself some cotton candy. Road just waved her off and took a seat on one of the nearby benches. Penny just watched the two with a raised eyebrow before moving on to talk some more with Ruby.

" Oooh~ the plot thickens! " Sun exclaimed as Yang and the others explained to him what was going on with the young team leader. The other three members of his team were too busy laughing at how Allen got his beet-red ears to give any input.

" Yeah, I gotta admit that it's quite the situation. Sadly though Allen is a bit dense to say the least. " Weiss said as she glanced at the twinkling stars above. It was quite the night.

" I just can't handle the fact that now she has competition. " Neptune laughed out in between greedy gulps of air. Another round of chuckles went through them as they saw Ruby and Road begin to argue once again.

" Who has competition? " Allen asked them as he returned to the group.

" It's nothing, just some gossip. " At his words Allen just shrugged and turned to Yang, who seemed to be busy counting the new members of their group.

" Well, we're at a carnival. What do you guys want to do? " Allen asked, getting everyone's attention. Yang was the first one to speak up, the blonde huntress had a glint in her eye, a glint her friends new all too well.

" What crazy idea is swimming around in that head of yours Yang? " Weiss asked. Yang just smiled and skipped up to the front of the group.

" You'll see. Hey Sun! are you and your team leaving? " Yang asked the huntsman.

" Uh no, we were planning on going to the- " Yang didn't even let him finish his sentence as she turned to Penny.

" And you? Are you planning on staying much longer? "

" Um yeah- " Yang only gave Penny the time to nod her head before she turned back to the rest of the group. A smile creeping across her face that just screamed mischief.

" Well then, why don't we make this visit a bit more interesting. "

* * *

_I don't like this Allen. _Neah said as Yang divided their group into two.

_I think you might just be a bit paranoid Uncle, whatever Yang has planned is just for fun after all. _

_That's what I'm concerned about. _

" Okay cool we're ready! " Yang said as she and the rest of the huntresses stood across from Allen, Ren, Jaune and the members of team SSSN.

" What's going on Yang? " Ruby asked the question all of them had been thinking. Yang smiled and tussled Ruby's hair.

" I noticed that we had an equal number of huntsman and huntresses in our group. So I thought that we should have ourselves a little competition. "

" Competition? " Jaune wondered.

" Huntsmen vs. huntresses! There are quite a few carnival games here, whichever team wins themselves the most tickets wins! " Yang announced with open arms.

" Ooooh~ that sounds like fun! You can count me in, " Road said as she balanced herself on top of one of the benches. Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha shrugged and turned to Yang.

" We're in but what about you guys? " Pyrrha asked the huntsmen.

" We don't mind joining in on your little game, but I can't speak for the other three. " Sun said as he cracked his knuckles.

" Well I'm not getting any younger, " Jaune said. " What about you Ren? You fine with something like this? " Jaune's teammate gave him a nod. " Well then, it looks like he's fine. " Jaune said as he turned back to the group.

" I'm ready for merrymaking! " Penny exclaimed.

" I shall help bring victory to my team! " Nora piped in.

" Well that's almost everybody, but what about my little sister and Mr. Walker? "

" It doesn't seem like we have much choice in the matter. " Allen said as he scratched the back of his head.

" This man gets it! " Yang said as she turned to her sister. " And you sis? "

" Do you even need to ask? " Yang smiled at her words and turned back to the two teams, her evil smile now in full bloom.

" Well then, before we get started why don't we discuss what the winning team will get. " At those words everybody perked up, a prize was always a great motivator. Especially when it came to things like this. " Here's what I've been thinking: our next matches aren't for another week or so. So until then the losing team will have to become the winning team's servants for the entire week. In simpler terms: the losers will have to do whatever the winners say for the next seven days. " Yang watched as everyone's minds went wild with the possibilities. The huntress quickly stole a glance of her sister and Road, she smiled when she saw that both of them were blushing. This was going to be fun. The only person who didn't seem to be thinking about the prize was Allen, the gentlemen as always. Yang clapped her hands and turned to the group. " Well then does anyone have any objections? " When she was met with silence Yang smiled and walked into the first tent.

* * *

The arcade tent was brightly lit up like the twinkling night sky. To the far left of the tent children of many different ages played in the indoor playground. In the back center of the arcade was a prize table for people to turn in their tickets. The rest of the room was jammed packed with air hockey tables, large arcade machines, skeeball lanes, and many other complex contraptions. But what was amazing about this arcade was the sheer size of it, if one wasn't careful he could get lost. Allen and Road found their eyes wandering about the numerous blinking lights and gizmos as their group neared the skeeball lanes. Yang walked up to a larger party lane and flipped out her scroll.

" Since we're participating in the tournament we get unlimited access to the arcade. " Yang said as she held her scroll in front of the coin slot. A dull light quickly turned on and scanned over Yang's scroll from the slot, after a few moments a ding was heard and the skeeball lane came to life. The skeeballs came flowing down from a newly opened hatch, while up above a monitor displayed the points.

" Well which team goes first? " Pyrrha asked as everyone grabbed a ball. Yang only smiled and tossed her a coin.

" Heads, " Sun spoke up.

" I guess that means we're tails. " Pyrrha said as she flipped the coin, it landed tails.

" Yahoo! We're first! " Sun yelled out and stepped up to take his throws.

" Try not to break the ball Sun " Scarlet said as he and the rest of the huntsmen watched on. Sun just gave his teammates a smile and wrapped his tail around one of the skeeballs.

" Here we go! " Sun threw his tail forward and the skeeball rocketed down the lane, before landing squarely in the ten point hole. " Yes! "

" He's pretty good at this. " Ruby spoke out from her seat upon a fixed plastic stool. She and the huntresses sat on the left of the lane while the huntsmen took the opposite.

" Yeah, Sun and his team always did strike me as a group that would be pretty good at this. " Weiss said from her stool next to Ruby. Ruby was about to respond but was beaten to the punch by her sister, whose words got all of the huntresses attention.

" And that's why we need to bend a few things. "

" What could you possibly mean by that? " Weiss asked her. But Yang didn't respond and instead tiptoed to where Road was sitting and whispered something in her ear.

" Can you do it? " Yang asked the girl.

" Hmmm... that's simply awful, I think we'll get along just fine. Sure I can do it. " Road said as an evil smile that could rival Yang's found its way upon her lips. Ruby and the others were about to ask her what was going on until they heard the Neptune's voice cheering his friend on.

" Go for the gold Sun! " Ruby sighed as it looked like Sun was ready to get another ten points.

" Wait for it... Now! " The huntresses heard Yang say before something small whooshed past their eyes.

" And another perfect through for- OW! " Ruby turned back to see Sun digging at something in his tail. His ball had fallen onto the wooden lane and was rolling into the bottom hole, only worth one point. A few moments later the boy pulled out what was causing him pain. It looked to be some sort of small, plastic candle. Though any other person would just think it was a plastic splinter, unless they had some indication of what it could be.

" I wonder what that was. " Pyrrha said as she and the other huntresses turned their heads to Yang and Road. Both girls were giggling like mad. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in an arcade, Sun, Allen and the other huntsmen would have definitely heard their suspicious laughter.

" Did you guys manage to hit your target? " Blake asked the two.

" Yup, it was a bullseye. " Yang said.

" Yang that's dirty. " Ruby stated as Neptune walked up to the lane.

" Yeah you shouldn't have done that. It isn't fair. " Pyrrha this time.

" Oh really? Cause I don't remember saying anything about not cheating. " Yang said before wrapping her arms around Ruby and Pyrrha's shoulders.

" Plus I'm sure we'd all like to win this little wager of ours, be it for one reason or another. " Yang said as she gave Ruby and Pyrrha a suggestive gaze.

" Well it would be fun to get Jaune out with me on my morning exercises. " Pyrrha mumbled out.

" I could finally get Neptune to take dancing lessons. " Weiss said as she rested her chin within her palm.

" See what I mean? Plus I know my little sister and Road would absolutely love to have a certain someone wrapped around their finger for a week. " Yang joked, causing Ruby to blush crimson. Even Road had a slight tint of red surface on her cheeks. " So come on guys, we aren't cheating, we're just using the rules to our advantage. " Yang glanced up at the scoreboard, it seemed like Neptune had bagged them an extra ten points. " So what do you say? "

" Well... " Ruby mumbled.

" You would be right, we wouldn't technically be breaking the rules. " Pyrrha said.

" I'd do anything if it meant seeing Sun meander around in a tux. " Blake piped in with a giggle.

" If it means a better shot at victory, Penny will give it all she's got! " Yang smiled at their words and turned to Weiss.

" Well if we're all willing to go the extra mile, then there is nothing in our way. Weiss, how accurate are your ice spells? "

" Why do you ask? "

" Well... "

* * *

" Ah crap! " Sage said as his ball once again went into the drink.

" Wow you suck at this Sage. " Scarlet jeered as his teammate plopped back down beside him.

" You didn't do much better. "

" Either both of you just suck or that lane is coated in ice, and I'm pretty sure it's the first one. " Sun said as he patted Sage's back. " We still have Ren, Allen and Jaune. If we're lucky they might get a few good shots. " Just as the words escaped his mouth a defeated ding permeated the air. The members of team SSSN turned back to see Ren walking towards them.

" You didn't do so hot either? " Sage asked him. Ren nodded and collapsed into his seat, his legs dangling over the edge.

" This definitely isn't a good start for us, Nora's going to work me to the bone. " Ren whimpered as Jaune wound up his first throw. As expected the ball either didn't have enough energy, or the luck of the bounce was against them. Either way Jaune only managed to squeeze out a measly three points. But that was better than what most of them got.

" Okay Allen it looks like your up. " Sun said; however, he got no response. " Hey Allen, " Sun spoke up but stopped when he saw the huntsman staring at the giggling huntresses with narrowed eyes. Sun got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. " I think they know that we've lost this one, " Sun sighed. However Allen gave him no response causing Sun to raise an eyebrow. " What's up? "

" I think we're being conned. " Allen spoke, before any of them could reply Allen turned around and walked towards the lane.

" What make's you say that Allen? " Jaune asked him as Allen grabbed his three skeeballs. Allen yawned and craned his neck so he could look at JNPR's leader.

" I've gambled quite a bit in my life and it wasn't that long before I started to learn some tricks. " Allen jammed a thumb in the huntresses direction. " One of those tricks was how to notice when someone is cheating you; and right now Yang and the other huntresses are giving me all of those signals. " Allen told them as he rolled the skeeballs around in his palm.

" That does sound like something Yang would do. " Sun mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to Allen. " So what do we do? " Allen only smiled at him and placed the three skeeballs in his hand.

" Well we bend the rules a bit ourselves. " Sun looked back up from the skeeballs Allen had given him to see the huntsman walking towards the huntresses, Allen gave him a wink as his only instruction. But a wink was all he needed.

" Ruby look alive, Romeo's on his way. " Yang whispered into her sister's ear. At her words Ruby shot up just as Allen walked up to her and Yang. " Hey Allen, you okay to go? You huntsmen aren't doing so hot. " Yang said with a smile.

" Haha, very funny Yang. This isn't over yet, anyway have you two seen Timcanpy? He was with me when I walked in but he flew off somewhere. " Allen asked as his silver eyes scanned over the ceilings above. That got the huntresses attention, Timcanpy did grow on them quite quick after all.

" Timcanpy, that weird golden thing that's always on your shoulder? " Weiss asked him, Allen nodded.

" I just don't have any idea of where he could be. Did he fly by here? " They all shook their heads.

" Do you think we should go and look? " Blake asked the other huntresses, they couldn't just let Timcanpy fly into anyone after all.

" I know where he is. " Everyone turned to look at Road who was pointing at Allen. " You really should clean your hair more often, who knows what could get stuck inside it. " Road said with a smile.

" What are you saying Road? " Ruby asked the girl.

" Just look at his hair. " At her words every other huntress stared at Allen's silver locks. That's when they found the small orb of gold hiding inside. Their eyebrows all twitched as Allen smiled and dug around inside his hair before pulling out Timcanpy.

" Oh there you are Tim! I was so worried. " Allen turned around and walked back towards the other huntsmen. " Thanks for your help guys! "

" Hey wait was that all about? " Pyrrha asked the question on every one of their minds. " There's no way you couldn't feel your pet rummaging around in there! " At her words Allen only granted the huntresses a completely innocent smile.

" No I didn't feel Tim at all. "

" Then what was the point of all tha- " Yang was cut off once they heard the sound of three high pitched dings. Craning their heads around Allen they all saw Sun walking back to his seat from the lane. Yang quickly jerked her head to the scoreboard, Sun had managed to get the ten point hole three times in a row. Yang shot out an accusing finger towards SSSN's leader.

" Wait what I thought you already went! " Yang yelled.

" Hmmm? No, Allen let me take his turn why he looked for his missing pet. " Sun shrugged off Yang's glare and sat back down next to his teammates. It was then that Yang and her fellow huntresses finally figured out what was going on.

" You, you distracted us! " Yang said as she moved her finger to Allen.

" Distracted you from what? " Yang went silent at his words. Allen gave them all a wink as he sat down. Yang ground her teeth, this wouldn't be so easy now.

" Hey Yang what just happened to their score? It shot way up. " Pyrrha asked her. Yang just turned back and frowned.

" I think we've just been tricked. They're definitely on to us, " Yang said. " Which means if we want to win the bet we're going to have to win fair and square. "

" Wasn't that what we planned to do in the first place? " Weiss said as she got up and walked past Yang, tapping her on the shoulder with the back of her hand. " We'll beat these guys and then I'm going to get Neptune to take dancing lessons. " Yang and the other huntresses smiled at that.

" You sure have a way with words Weiss. "

" Of course, a Schnee has to be skilled when it comes to motivation. " Weiss said as she picked up her first skeeball and tossed it down the lane, it went into the three point hole. The huntress really had loosened up to them since they first met. It didn't take long for Weiss to finish up her turn, she ended well on a five-pointer. After her was Blake, then Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Penny, until finally it came down to Ruby and Road. Allen and the other huntsmen watched the monitor as the huntress's score slowly ticked up. They were close to their score now, about twenty-five points off.

" That little plan of yours really did save us from some hard labor. They would have passed us up long ago if I didn't get those shots in. " Sun said, his eyes never leaving the scoreboard. Allen waved off his praise, it was just a small carnival game after all. Sun nodded and turned his attention back to the lane, it seemed like Road was up to the plate. Sun nudged Allen with his elbow and pointed to one of the skeeballs Road was picking up. " Thinking back on it, some of our throws did manage to take one crazy path. One of them might have used their semblance to achieve that, do you think that- " Allen cut him off there.

" There's no way that they would cheat again after our little show. Give any cheating gambler, man or woman the slightest sense of suspicion that you're on to them, and in most cases they'll stop that nonsense quick. " Allen said, Sun stopped the questions at that. Once again a small ding chimed signaling the end of Road's turn. Allen and Sun looked up at the monitor, she had quite a good run. Two fives and a four, Sun and the other huntsmen started sweating at that one.

" Crap... they only need eleven points to beat us now. " Jaune mumbled out, he could already hear Yang's evil laughter.

" I know what you mean man. " Neptune said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he was also hearing laughter, the kind of laughter only an ice queen could make. " I feel cold, " Neptune mumbled as a shiver went down his spine. Most of the huntsmen were too busy thinking to notice Road making their way to them.

" Wow you guys look awful, " They all looked up at her voice. Road gave them a grin before walking over to where Allen was sitting. Plopping herself in the open seat right next to him.

" Come on Ruby focus! It's only eleven points! " Allen looked up at the scoreboard, Ruby only managed to bag one point on her first throw. Which was odd, Ruby seemed like the sort of person who would be good at this sort of thing. Maybe something had distracted her? Something of course did, but Allen was too busy staring at the monitor to notice Ruby glaring daggers at Road.

" Don't lose yourself here little rose, I know you want to win this as much as I do. " Road whispered to Ruby, her tone half mocking half serious.

" Then you need to back off little witch. " Ruby whispered back at Road, her tone laced with venom. Road only stuck her tongue out at her and went back to what she was doing. Ruby ground her teeth into dust as she turned back to the lane.

_Calm down Ruby, calm down, as much as you hate to admit it she's right. You can't just let a chance like this pass you by!_ Ruby thought as she lifted her arm for her second throw. Sadly though Road just couldn't seem to resist._  
_

" Um... do you mind? " Ruby heard Allen say.

" I'm tired, these stools don't have backrests so you'll be my replacement. " When she heard that Ruby nearly crushed the skeeball in her hands. The throw was sloppy, and didn't have enough power and only managed to reach one of the single point holes.

" Ruby! Don't mess this up for us after we've gotten so close! " Weiss yelled.

" Agreed, unless you're preparing for some sort of breath taking finale. I'd like it if you would actually start playing now. " Road again, deep breaths, deep breaths. Ruby fought the urge to throw the skeeball at the little wench's face and prepared her final throw. Everyone held their breath as Ruby lifted the skeeball up behind her back. But of course that little monster just couldn't wait.

" Road there's a free seat right next to me. I don't see why I have to be one. "

" The metal's gotten cold. Just stay still will you. "

_That's it! She's going down! _Ruby didn't even think as she launched the skeeball down the lane. If one was close he could see the numerous veins throbbing in her small, but very powerful muscles. Ruby turned around as quick as lightning, so fast she almost put skid marks in the tiled floor.

" Hey witch you wanna go! " Ruby yelled at Road. But her battle cry was drowned out by the cheers of Yang and the other huntresses. She didn't even get the time to treat herself to a single punch before she was surrounded by her friends. Road managed to get up from her ''seat'' before Ruby laid eyes on her. Which was good because she would have sent her through the wall otherwise.

" Congrats little sis! " Yang said as she patted Ruby on the back.

" Wait what happened? " Ruby asked her, still confused about the whole situation.

" Just look up little rose. " Ruby turned to see Road pointing up at something, after a short glaring contest Ruby finally looked up at what she was pointing at. Ruby's jaw nearly dropped when she saw what had happened, apparently that haphazard throw went straight into the ten point hole. Which meant that...

" We won? " Ruby asked her sister. Yang laughed and tussled her hair.

" Yes we did sport, you got the winning throw. I have to admit though you do know how to keep an audience on the edge of their seat. " Yang said, when she finally understood what her sister was telling her Ruby lit up like a Christmas tree.

" It was a good throw Ruby, " Weiss this time. " But more importantly, " Weiss and the other huntresses turned to the huntsman. Their eyes and evil smiles were all those boy's needed to realize the hell they were in for. Sun and Neptune were huddled together, while Scarlet and Sage tried to make a run for it. They didn't get far though, it's funny how effective a good iced floor was at stopping a man in his tracks.

" Now then, " Yang cracked her knuckles and tore off the last of the tickets that came spewing out of the skeeball machine. Yang smiled as she stared at the many prizes available at the ticket counter, and looked down at the veritable mountain of red currency they had amassed. " Why don't we go collect our winnings? "

* * *

" You guys ready for one extreme makeover! " Yang laughed as she threw a bag down before the huntsmen. After their defeat Yang had given the huntsmen their first order. That order was to sit down and wait outside the arcade tent, while she and the other huntresses went to go get something from the prize booth. Something that they just knew wouldn't be good. Sun and Neptune both gulped as they watched their fate tumble out of the bag.

" What the hell are these?! " Sun yelled as he unfolded the contents of one of the many packages. What laid crumpled before him was what looked to be a large, and highly unfashionable, baggy full body sweatsuit. Sun cringed as his eyes wandered to its bottom half. " Dear Monty it even has polka dots! " Neptune, Jaune and the other huntsmen all flinched at the absolutely appalling getup. Soon they went to unfolding their own personal hell. Neptune nearly passed out when his eyes landed upon the blue afro wig and glittery makeup. Sage and Scarlet were both presented with two huge identical blow-up fat suits. Jaune and Ren got it the easiest, both having received renditions of a sweatshirt and jeans outfit... that is until they found the incredibly itchy wool lining the inside. Yang, Road, even Ruby and the others couldn't hold in their giggles as they watched the huntsmen observe their new outfits. Circus going pedestrians who recognized their little band even stopped to watch the show. By the time the fat suits first unrolled they had amassed quite the crowd. Children's giggles filled the air as they watched the huntsmen participating in the tournament grimace at what they had been given.

" Well witch, would you mind informing us on why we have been given these terrible outfits? " Scarlet asked her as his fat suit flapped in the breeze.

" Well... " Yang began as her eyes scanned over the crowds. " At first we were going to have you wear these things until we left the carnival but... Now that we have an audience I think we're obliged to give them a show. " Neptune swore he almost had a stroke when he heard those words.

" But- " Neptune began, only to be cut off by Weiss.

" Now, now sweetie. Just calm down and put that wig on, we won the bet so for the rest of this week we own you. Remember? " Weiss said in a tone so deceptively sweet it could give one cavities.

" It's just like Weiss said. Now go and change! Women don't like to be kept waiting! " Yang chimed in, before something popped into her head. " Wait a minute... " Yang turned to her sister. " Where's Allen? I haven't heard him say anything in a while. "

" He's still staring at his costume, " Ruby said and pointed towards Allen. Yang waltzed over to the quiet boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

" You heard everything Allen? " Yang asked him, he nodded but his eyes remained glued to the white cloth he held in his hands. " Something the matter? "

" Oh no, no, no its fine. It's just... " Allen couldn't find the words. For what he was holding was a clown outfit, and not just any clown outfit. His clown outfit, the clown outfit he had when he was with Mana. To be fair it wasn't an exact match. For one, the size was bigger and the color palette was almost exclusively shades of white and black. But the similarity still managed to strike a chord with him. Though it was a good chord to be struck. Yang shrugged and waltzed back to the other huntresses before clapping her hands.

_Huh? What's this? _Allen thought, as he pulled out what looked to be a strange white vile of liquid from one of the package's compartments.

" Hey Allen use that stuff on your hair! It's an order~ " Allen rolled his eyes at Road's voice. But it did make him quite curious on the contents of the vile.

" Come on people move! We're on in ten minutes! " Yang yelled at them while pulling up one of the many wooden picnic chairs. The huntsmen, bound to their word, all walked into one of the many bathroom tents to change. It wasn't long before the bathrooms were filled with the huntsmen's cursing and frustrated yells.

" Man, it feels like I'm wading through spiders! " Allen heard Jaune yell from the neighboring stall. He sighed as he zipped up his checkerboard overcoat. It felt familiar.

_What's that stuff for? _Allen heard Neah ask him once he pulled out the white vile.

_I don't know, Road told me to put it in my hair. _Allen grimaced as he opened the vile, the liquid smelled of sweet sickness and rotten onions. _Oh god it smells awful! _Allen quickly wrapped his left hand around his nose before Neah chimed in, he sounded quite smug.

_Well you lost the bet, Road was on the other team so you know what that means. _Neah said as Timcanpy flew out of Allen's pocket onto the top of the stall door. Almost as if the golem was waiting for some kind of show.

_When did you become such a curious_ bastard? Allen thought as his eyebrows narrowed. As much as he hated the smell he knew that Neah was right. Plus he was a man of his word, he made a bet and now he had to deliver on it.

" Bottoms up. " Allen mumbled to himself as he poured the foul smelling liquid into his white hair; his eyes closed to protect them from any stray drops. The effect was instantaneous, it only took a few seconds before Allen felt something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and what he saw confused him at first. What was irritating his nose was a long silver-white strand. The strand seemed to start at his scalp and went downwards all the way to his waist. It didn't take long before Allen realized what had happened. " My hair... " Allen whispered in a hush tone before immediately grabbing the white vile and smelling it. After a few sniffs Allen had realized that he had come across a similar stench before. Once in the science section at the black order, a small concoction the science team had made to fix bald spots. Allen could feel a bit of the street start to crawl back to him, as he opened his mouth and charged through the stall door. " Road! What the hell did you do to my hair?! "

* * *

" Here they come. " Pyrrha spoke from the shadow of a nearby street lamp. Ruby, Yang and the other huntresses had all found themselves a spot to rest under the lamppost. Penny for some reason had a picnic blanket on her so that's where the most of them sat; gazing at the beautiful night sky above. It reminded the Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake of their first assignment with Mr. Oobleck. But the night was still young, now wasn't the time for reminiscing the past.

" How do you feel? " Yang said from her spot on the picnic blanket. She got Jaune and Ren's answer from their fervent scratching. Yang turned her gaze from them to Sun, who looked absolutely _dashing_ in those polka dots.

" Oh I'm just _peachy_, " Sun growled as he leaned on a nearby tree.

" Neptune, you look great. " Weiss this time, everyone turned to see the disco-styled Neptune, blue afro and all. Weiss gave a hearty chortle when her eyes landed upon the huntsman's sparkly glitter makeup that adorned his cheeks. But it lowered to a giggle once Neptune's eyes landed on the waiting crowds.

" What are they waiting for now? "

" Well we told you already, they want a show. After all, it's not everyday you get to see a team of famous huntsmen absolutely humiliate themselves. " Yang again, but this time with a smirk. Sun was about to start cussing at her like a sailor until he saw what lay at her feet.

" What's that? " At his words Yang smiled and lifted up the cylindrical object.

" What don't tell me you've never seen a pen before. "

" I know what it is! But why do you have it? " Yang looked at the boy like he had suddenly become a lot stupider.

" For signing, we already took care of our fair share while you guys were changing. " All of team SSSN turned at that, then they felt the rumbling. " Oh, looks like your up, " Yang said and tossed Sun the pen. The second he grabbed it Sun felt a shiver run down his spine, his animal instincts were kicking in, and he knew exactly why.

" Look its team SSSN! " At the yells Sun and his teammates turned to the source of the voices.

" Oh Monty, Sun, its our fans. " Neptune mumbled out. Sun was speechless, probably due to the massive loss of face he knew he was about to lose. After all nothing says ''cool'' like polka dots right? Yang got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

" I asked a few people to spread the word, team SSSN and the men of team JNPR preforming their patented street show! Tonight in the center of the circus! "

" Street show?! What have you been telling these people? " Yang grinned and let go of his shoulder.

" Good luck, and try not to disappoint. " Yang just managed to get out of the way before the huntsmen were swallowed by the raging tide.

" You can be really evil at times, you know that right? " Pyrrha told her as she sat back down next to Ruby.

" Yeah but it's all in the name of fun, they'll be fine. " Yang said and turned to her sister, Ruby's eyes kept flashing back and forth from the crowd and the changing stalls; a glance to her right Yang saw Road acting in the exact same way. Yang sighed, she was about to speak up but it was Blake of all people who picked up the slack. Her faunus teammate gave her a wink before she raised her voice over the crowd.

" Hey boys you seen Allen yet! He sure is taking a while! " Blake was met with no response, they were all probably busy signing for their lives.

" I think we know exactly why he's taking so long. Probably has to fix his hair. " Road said, causing her and Yang to giggle evilly.

" I know we had some tickets left over but don't you think that was a bit much? " Ruby asked the two of them, for once she was not at Road's throat.

" Maybe, " Yang shrugged. " Or maybe it was just the right amount. " Another round of giggles went around after that.

" Penny will admit that she is curious to see what Mr. Walker looks like in a clown outfit. "

" Either way he's going to look fabulous! " Yang chirped, complete with jazz hands. She was about to continue but stopped when she felt something land on her shoulder. Glancing to the left Yang saw a familiar set of golden wings flutter about on her shoulder. " Ah it's Tim! What? Did you forget what your master looks like with his new hair? "

" Ha, ha very funny. But I'm not laughing. " Ruby smiled at the familiar voice and nearly tore the picnic blanket out from under her feet and she turned.

" Allen, are- " Ruby stopped. Her voice was replaced with Yang's as the other huntresses turned to see AJWR's leader.

" Well Allen, how did you like our little concoction? " Yang turned around, only to stop dead in her tracks once her eyes landed on the boy. For Allen didn't look bad at all, it fact he looked rather nice. The black and white clown suit fit him perfectly, and his now long hair was dangling down in a neat ponytail. He also seemed... paler. It might've been makeup or the lighting, but the boy gave off an alluring aura. It was comforting, almost like he was...

_You look exactly like God's little Jester now, don't you Allen? Well I'd be lying if I said that you weren't a sight for sore eyes. _ Road thought as she stared at Allen in his new getup, she always did think he looked better with longer hair.

" Well... damn... you really went all out didn't you? But you did take quite a while. " Yang said as she got up and walked towards Allen.

" I would have taken less time if it wasn't for this, " Allen tugged on his ponytail before shifting his gaze over to the other huntsmen. " You mind telling me what's going on? " Yang shrugged and handed him a pen.

" You'll find out soon enough. " Allen's eyebrows twitched a little and he was about to ask Yang again, but was stopped when he felt a small tug on his shirt.

" Excuse me Mr. Clown, me and my friends heard that the huntsmen from the tournament were here. " Allen swiveled his eyes down and saw a small child, probably about six at most, behind the kid was another group of similar aged children. Probably the kid's friends.

" The huntsmen are in there kid. " Road spoke and pointed into the crowd of clawing fangirls. However, instead of rushing right into the crowd the kid ran up to her.

" Y-your Ms. Road! " The kid squeaked, he had sparkly eyes. Road gently pushed the kid back a few inches while his friends came to join him.

" You're Road from team AJWR! " A little girl squeaked, she looked to be around five.

" Yeah what of it? " Road said as she crawled back a bit, this was a first. The first to speak was the little girl, she was holding a small teddy bear.

" Uhhh... you were really cool. In the tournament I mean. " The girl said, Road smiled and patted the girl's head. As a noah she hated humans in general, but children she could stand. Still so innocent, unaware of the dangers that lurked around every corner.

" Nah, I didn't do much. "

" Don't say that Ms. Road! You were awesome! You had those boys on the ropes and you didn't even have to lift a finger! " The girl spoke, she must have been a big fan. Allen smiled as Road got barraged with questions, for a few seconds he swore that he saw a smile. Not a creepy, evil or annoyed smile, but one of genuine happiness.

" Are the other members of AJWR with you Ms. Road? " Another kid asked, a boy asked. He looked a bit older than the girl. Road sighed and shook her head.

" No, my brother and Jasdevi couldn't make it. Circuses aren't really their thing. "

" Then what about your team leader? Is Allen Walker with you? " The kid who tugged Allen's shirt asked.

" No silly she just said that her teammates weren't with her. "

" She only said that Jasdevi and her brother weren't here. She didn't say anything about the leader... unless she wants to keep something secret. "

" What would she want to keep secret? " The little girl asked the two boys.

" Well isn't it obvious Sam? They must be dating! " The boy turned to Road, " Ms. Road are you and Mr. Allen dating? " The little girl blushed at the boy's question, and she wasn't the only one. Allen couldn't help but stare when he saw Road blush crimson, that... wasn't like her at all. Road fidgeted and twirled her fingers.

" Well no... " Road started only to be interrupted by the boy again.

" You aren't? You sure act like you are. " Road started fidgeting some more, her face going blood red, luckily the kid was stopped by the other boy before he could dig any deeper.

" Stop that idiot! We shouldn't ask her questions like that. " The little girl nodded, she seemed to agree with the boy's sentiment. They were about to continue before Allen spoke up.

" Now, now, it's rude to question a lady. " Allen started, the group of children turned around and looked up at Allen. The exorcist couldn't help but giggle when he saw the children's eyes bulge.

" You're, you're Allen Walker! " One of the boys yelled, Allen gave him a smile and waved his hand.

" Why are you dressed like a clown Mr. Allen? " The little girl asked him, Allen shrugged and quickly whispered something to Tim. The Golem flew off as Allen turned back to the children.

" Oh this? Well me and my fellow huntsmen were going to put on a show, but... " Allen turned and grimaced when he saw that the tsunami of people still hadn't let up. " They seem preoccupied. But! " Allen clapped his hands together. " I am sure I can work something out. " Allen held out his hand as Tim flew back from god knows where, in its jaws Tim held a small bag filled to the brim with supplies. Tim dropped the bag and Allen caught it, he took out about ten smaller balls and one larger one and turned back to the children. " Well then! Who likes juggling? " Allen didn't wait for an answer before he started, every now and so often reaching for another ball in the bag, soon there were about twenty plastic spheres flying through the air.

" Ahhh, " the children went. Their smiles said it all, but it wasn't just the children that were watching. Ruby, Road and the other huntresses all had their eyes drawn at Allen's little show, but it didn't stop there. As he was also catching the eyes of a few in the crowd. Allen smiled and threw all the balls high in the air.

" Now then! " Allen said and tossed the larger ball onto the ground, he did a flip and balanced himself on the ball with his hands. He didn't forget about the balls in the air either, as Allen caught them in the cleft of his foot. Soon he was juggling them just as well as he did with his regular hands. Now that drew some curious gazes, as soon the crowd that was practically mauling the other huntsmen had their attention drawn to Allen. The voices of the crowd could be heard all around.

" Hey is that... "

" The leader of team AJWR? "

" Nah man it can't be, isn't that the guy who took out a team of huntsmen by himself? "

" Yeah the guy's practically a demon, who knew he some clown in him? "

" You have to admit though, he looks like he's done this before. "

" Yeah, it looks almost... "

" Professional, " Ruby murmured. She had to admit what Allen was doing was impressive, but it looked practiced, staged. He had done this before, Ruby glanced over to her sister and the others. They all looked to be having similar thoughts, none of them really knew about Allen's past... Well, that was a matter for another day. " I don't want to ruin him mid flow after all. " A few minutes later after doing a few more tricks, Allen hopped off of the two balls to a loud applause. He gave a few bows and walked back to the group of children.

" How was that for a show? " Allen asked them with a large smile. The boy just shook and gave him a hug.

" That was awesome Mr. Allen! How did you do all of that? Can you teach me? " Allen smiled andgave him a pat on his shoulder.

" I'll show you again some other time little buddy, until then it's getting quite late. Why don't you three go find your parents? " Allen said and gave each of them a goodbye fist bump. The children all nodded and soon ran back to a nearby tent. Allen grinned when he saw one of the boys father pick him up and put him on his shoulder. It was quite the heartwarming scene. But then came the crowds, or more specifically, the girls. The first was a buxom lass with red hair, looked to be about the same age as Allen. She was followed by a few more women, probably her friends.

" You seem to be pretty good with kids, hows it going? Name's Mariline. These are my friends: She's Alica, this one's Elena and she's Roxane. We all loved your little show. " Allen smiled and gave the ladies a small bow.

" A pleasure to meet you, Allen Wal- " Allen didn't get to finish his sentence before he was dragged off by two sets of hands. Looking up Allen saw that it was none other than Ruby and Road. " Uh, that was rude, I was talking to those people. " Allen craned his head and saw that the others were following. " Are we leaving already? "

" Uh yeah, if we don't leave now we won't make curfew. " Ruby said, Allen raised an eyebrow at that. Did Beacon have a curfew? Allen was about to speak but was stopped by Weiss.

" We don't want to be late now Allen? Remember the bet? We have a week to wring as much out of you boys as possible. " Allen sweatdropped at that, for a second he could swear he heard master's voice. Allen sighed and stared up at the night sky, it was a beautiful shade of blue, the stars were shining up above. The moon was beautiful as well, covering the walkway in its wonderful light.

_What a beautiful night._

* * *

**Somewhere deep in the Emerald Forest  
**

" You mind telling me why you called us out here so late Adam? " Cinder asked the leader of the White Fang, Mercury and Emerald were standing at her side.

" Agreed, we don't have much time before the plan commences genius, and some of us have things to do. " Roman this time, Neo stood behind him. The White Fang leader sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" That's just it... the plan, it has to be delayed. " Adam said, causing Roman and Cinder to groan.

" We don't have time for this, we'll only get one shot at this Adam. This is our chance to ruin those thorns in our sides! " Roman said. Cinder stayed quiet.

" Well unless you want to go in head first with no soldiers, then I suggest that we wait. " Adam grunted, sticking his sword in the ground.

" Do you mind telling us why we need to delay the plan? " Cinder asked him. Her serpentine eyes pierced right through him. Adam shifted a bit under her gaze and stared up at the moon.

" I'm sure you've all heard the rumors. " Adam said, once again causing another round of groans.

" Is it those huntresses again, what was it again? RWBY, I believe. If you can't handle four little girls then I suggest that you- " Roman started, only to be cut off by Adam.

" It's not them. According to my agents, a man in a mask charged into my forward base in Emerald Forest. "

" Oh please! Your telling me because one man managed to down a few of your men that- " Adam cut him off.

" That one man managed to destroy my entire base... with everyone in it. " Roman had the brains to go silent at that. Adam sighed and slipped out a holographic display from his pocket.

" These were taken just a few weeks ago, " Adam clicked a button. " And these... were taken yesterday. " Even Cinder did a second take when she saw the image. The base was completely gone, all that remained of it was a large, flat, pitch black plain.

" You mind telling me who is responsible for this? " Cinder growled. Adam smiled and clicked the button again, this time it was a video that popped up on the screen.

" This video was taken from a police drone a few days ago. Notice anything odd? " Roman and the others all stared at the video before they saw it.

" A man, and is that a grimm mask he's wearing? Talk about poor fashion taste. " Mercury said as he watched the video, the masked man downed a few outside guards easily before disappearing to the inside of the compound. Adam held down a button and the video fast forwarded.

" Now watch this. " Adam said, it was only a few moments later and everyone gasped. They watched the masked man jump through the ceiling, so high he could almost be flying before they saw a small purple ball form in his hand. Then the man threw it, they saw the ball begin to expand at an unbelievable rate and then. Static. " And that is what we got ladies and gentlemen. " Adam sighed, " That man destroyed my entire base. Without it we cant stock up on troops, we cant gather fuel or weapons. Without it we don't have our starting line. Which means no invasion. "

" Monty- " Roman rubbed his cheeks, the man's pure power was astonishing.

" How long will it take to build a new one? " Cinder asked. Adam scratched his head and stared at his sword.

" A few months, we should be able to make the deadline. But with that masked man running around I can't say for sure that he won't just destroy the next one. " Silence. Cinder clinched her fists, she hated when things got in her way.

" Do the police know? " Emerald asked.

" They do, I have friends on the force, that's how I got this video. But they haven't gone public with it yet, but like I said: rumors are circulating. "

" This is a problem... what should we do? " Roman turned to Cinder.

" Roman, Adam, you both have friends in the news and government correct? " Both of them nodded their heads. " Then use them, I want this public, get that video on the air but don't let them know it was a White Fang base. We need to kick this guy off balance. " Cinder turned to Mercury and Emerald. " You two, I want you to spread the word. Five million lien to whoever can bring me this guy alive. I'm sure we all want to have a little chat. " Mercury and Emerald just nodded and sprinted off into the forest. Cinder turned around and bit her thumb, Adam was right, with a guy like this on the playing field her invasion would stand no chance. He needed to be taken out. Cinder turned to Adam and Roman, " After you two are done with getting this viral, I want you to pull back. Adam, use your troops to help Roman with his drug and illegal dust trade. This may be more expensive than we thought. " Adam and Roman nodded and soon they could all hear a helicopter coming down. Roman and Adam hopped on and turned back to Cinder.

" Anything else? " Adam asked her. Cinder just waved the two of them off, the helicopter left and soon all Cinder could hear was dead silence. She bit her thumb.

_Dammit. Why now of all times?_

* * *

**Holy crap yes! Sorry guys I was a bit late on my deadline, but it's finally here! Those of you waiting for some more action and grimm scenes, you better get ready! Just like this the real prelude of the play begins! Thank you all for your support so much by the way! Anyway, not that much to add. Just R and R, PLEASE, I live off of them! Well anyway goodbye! I'll see you guys in the next chapter of Beacon's Exorcist!  
**

**Chapter 11: Black Sheep **


End file.
